I'm not good enough for you!
by Latemur
Summary: Atemu x OC; A story of love and friendship, which involves a destined war. A simple peasant girl, who served as a slave, fell in love with one of the most powerful man in Egypt. Destiny is starting to make her move...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not good enough for you!****  
**by Latemur

**Pairing**: Atemu x OC  
**POV (point of view):** second person  
**Take place**: Ancient Egypt  
**Sypnopsis**: A simple peasant girl, named as ~~~~~~, served as a slave inside a huge palace, the palace of the powerful Egypt. While she hated the royal bloods deeply, destiny let her path cross with the charming Prince's of Egypt, Atemu. As there love started to develop, the current Pharaoh Akunumkanon and his sacred guardians were trying hard to seperate them both. _Love or Friendship, _which to choose? _His love or the citizens of Egypt, _which to choose? Destiny is playing...

*Note*: OC's name, which is you, would be displayed like this: ~~~~~~. So insert any name you desire.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Some information first:  
_You were born in Ethiopia. There you lived with your family, but for not too long. Your dad died when you were two years old, so you were left with your mom and your big brother. Your brother went off early in the morning each day to earn money to maintain the family. Unfortunately, your brother got a disease. In order to heal your brother, your mother had to sell you. You got to leave them and will never be free again. You were just 5 years old back then. But you've never blamed your mother for her doings. So, you became a servant of a rich family in the Upper Egypt. Your master used to treat you well and so 12 years passed. But sadly enough, your master got killed by a bunch of thieves two days ago and now you're being transported to an another place to serve a new master in a new place..._

_**Starting with your POV:**_  
You were sitting inside a carriage with a lot of other servants of your former master. You had always respected him. In your opinion he's the best master you can ever wish for. He had never beaten you or insulted you in any ways, like other masters would have done. He taught you a lot about everything in life. Not only had he have a lot of knowledge, but he was a good story-teller, too. You've always liked his stories. But he'll never tell any stories anymore, because right now he's gone and will never return...

Sandy, both a servant of your former master and your closest friend: "What do you think, ~~~~~? It must be huge! I hope I won't get lost around there!!" She's so excited about it. She's just one year younger than you are, but sometimes she was really childish. Perhaps… that's exactly what you like about her; the pure innocence of hers. You, on the other hand, are more serious. You didn't often laugh or like how Sandy says it: "If someone sees your smile, that someone must be a really lucky one."

~ "We're almost there girls!! And don't forget what I told you. The palace doesn't tolerate ill-mannered servants. If you make one mistake, it may cost you your head. So, always stay out of trouble!!!" ~

While stepping out of the carriage, you look around. The palace is really huge. A place of easily getting lost in, that's for sure. Standing in the palace of your king, somehow it feels strange. "STAND IN A QUEUE!! I NEED TO INSPECT YOU, PEOPLE OF THE LOWEST CLASS!!", Innkanaka yells, who seemed to be the head of the slaves quarter. And you did what you had been told to. She had a twig in her hand and one by one she inspected you. "What are you looking at wench! You're just a slave, people of the lowest class! How dare ya looking straight into my eyes!" said Innkanaka, while whipping the servant on her upper arm.

Sandy whispered to you sarcastically: "She seems nice..." Suddenly Innkanaka turned her head towards you two and went closer by. "Did you say something???" she asked, while looking straight into the eyes of Sandy. "N-No, I didn't, my lady." stuttered Sandy.

~ No?? I thought I heard something. ~  
~ I.. really did not say anything. ~  
~ Really?? ~  
~ Y-yes, my lady. ~  
~ Maybe.... AFTER I'VE HIT YOU, YOU WILL TELL THE TRUTH!!! ~

And just as she said, Innkanaka whipped Sandy on her leg, her upper arm and her back. Sandy cried out of pain and fell on the ground. She begged Innkanaka to stop, but she seems to have too much fun by whipping Sandy. You saw Sandy lying on the ground begging for help. The other girls took few steps back, hoping for they won't be the next, who'll beaten by Innkanaka.

Well let's say you're not someone who stays in the corner. And before you realized, you pushed Innkanaka away, causing her to fall on the ground herself. You kneeled down before Sandy. "You're alright?" you asked with a concerned voice. "You WENCH! HOW DARE YA PUSH ME!!!" yelled Inkanaka to you and whipped your back without another thought. Harsh of pain penetrates your body, but you refuse to let out a cry. You bit your lip, while she smashed her twig harder and harder on your back. Blood dripped onto the ground, but she kept whipping...

_**  
Sandy's POV:**_  
You saw ~~~~~ being beaten by Innkanaka, because she wanted to protect you. Her eyes were half-closed, due to the pain. You used all your strength to get closer to Innkanaka and begged her to stop. While grabbing Innkanaka's piece of clothing, you cried her to stop, to stop hitting ~~~~~~. "Please, don't hit her, hit me instead, don't hit her!" you cried. Before you could do anything, you felt a foot on your chest forcing you onto the ground again. She smashed ~~~~~ again and not too long after ~~~~~'s eyes closed slowly. _No!_ you tried to yell, but your energy was flowing away from your body. Suddenly you heard someone yelling to Innkanaka to stop. And a lot of people came by. Innkanaka seemed to be shocked to see who was coming. You tried to look who it was, but you were just too exhausted and fainted.

* * *

Well, our charming Prince hasn't appeared yet, but he will be there... sooner than you think...^0^

Hope you enjoyed it! Please **review**!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all the reviewers for the reviews! I'm really happy receiving them, now enjoy!

* * *

**[Last time]**_...and a lot of people came by. Innkanaka seemed to be shocked to see who was coming. You tried to look who it was, but you were just too exhausted and fainted as well..._ _****_

Beginning with your POV:

_**[Dream]**_You walk through a beautiful garden, flowers all around you. _It's so beautiful_. A blossom tree stands in front of you, the leaves floating all over the place. You lifted your hand and opened it. A white-rose colored leaf fell right in the middle of the palm of your hand. You looked at it. _It's so beautiful._ _Everything seems to be so beautiful..._ You couldn't help but to twirl yourself few times around, letting the white-rose colored leaves surround you. But then, you tripped over your own foot and fell on the soft grass. Suddenly, there was a hand reaching out to you, the hand of some guy. You took _his_ hand and _he_ helped you to get up. You stood there, right in front of _him_. You couldn't see what he looked like. You could only see a black silhouette of a person. You don't know why, but then you hugged _him_. When you did, you felt _him_ putting _his_ arms around you, holding you tightly..._**[End Dream]**_

...you heard shuffles of footsteps and slowly you opened your eyes to find yourself lying on a soft bed. You saw a maid cleaning up the room you were laying in, a queen-size room for that matter. "Oh.. I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" asked the maid. "Oh uh.. n..no, don't blame yourself, but … where am I?" you asked and tried to sit up. It was just then you realized your upper body was wrapped in bandages. "Oh … please don't sit up; your wounds haven't healed yet. I'll get you the doctor." said the maid and before you could reply, she was gone.  
_  
__~ Few Days later ~_  
You've recovered well from your injuries, leaving few scars, though. You got moved out of the 'big queen-size room' and got put back into the room of the slave's quarter where you belong. All the servants, slaves as maids live there, although you haven't seen Sandy anymore since 'that day'. You could only hope for her being well...

Days went by like nothing of 'that day' has ever occurred. Like each day, you got up early to start with the given tasks. You had to make the beds of the royal bloods, till Innkanaka called out to you. She ordered you to get a cloth and a jar of water. She took you outside and told you to clean up the place. So now you were cleaning the pillars of the palace under the hot Egyptian sun...

The sun is about to set and you were still cleaning the pillars. With the back of your hand you rubbed your forehead. _This is definitely not effortless_, you thought by yourself. You looked up, seeing there were just two more to go. _Well then, almost done..._  
Suddenly, you heard a girl crying aloud. As curiosity took over, you looked 'round the corner and saw a girl rubbing her eyes, sniffling while she did. A guy with beautiful clothing was standing in front of her. _How pathetic, a big guy picking on a defenseless girl_. As that thought went by, the guy suddenly made an unpredictable movement as he picked an apple from the tree behind the girl and gave it to her. The girl looked at the apple and you swore you saw her eyes blink for a moment. Carefully, she took the apple from the guy and smiled brightly. As the little girl stood up, you understand why she didn't grab it herself. She bowed down respectfully to the person who did her this favor and left frisking, leaving you with a strange feeling at the bottom of your stomach…

You plumped yourself down on your so-called bed and closed your eyes for a moment. Your back burned as if Ra has been raging on you, there was no energy left in your legs and your arms were totally worn out. But somehow you couldn't stop thinking about _that guy_. You wondered who he might be. _He must have a high status in the palace. After all, the girl did bow to him before she left. I wonder whether he and I… no. _You giggled at your own thought and soon you fell asleep.

Tired or not, but the sun has already risen and the duty is calling. The screaming voice of Innkanaka rang through your ears and all of you dressed yourselves as quick as you can and went off to do your duties early in the morning. You were so tired due to yesterday. While your eyes were half-closed, you walked through the corridors to a well to wash your face first...

You were heading to the market to buy some nourishment for the royal bloods. You held a great disgust against those people. There's just no word to describe your judgment about them. _Only eating the best there is, wearing the best there is, using the best there is, they're just so selfish! _Complaining by each item you put into your basket, you bought all your needs and were about to head back to the palace.

"Stop right there thief!!" a man yelled, you turned to see that a little boy around the age of six was running away from him. He, of course, ran after the little boy and not too soon grabbed him by his collar. "You're not stealing anyth.. OUCH!!!!....that hurts you little brat!!" the man yelled, while his grip loosened. The boy didn't waste this opportunity and pushed the merchant onto the ground. He turned and started to run, but due to the hurry he bumped into you, causing him to fall on the top of you. Quickly he got back to his feet. He mumbled an apology and ran away, leaving you on the ground. "Are you alright, my lady?" you heard a soothing voice of some guy ask you and a helping hand came into your view. You looked up, seeing:

...the same guy who gave the apple to that girl yesterday! You just sat there, staring at him. Those beautiful, violet, crimson eyes were locked with yours for a moment, until… "My lady, are you alright?" he asked you again, his voice consumed with concern. You came back to your senses and nodded starting to feel blushes creeping onto your cheeks. You took his hand, while he helped you to get up.

~ You're alright, my lady? ~

You were finally back at the palace and were heading to the royal kitchen with the nourishment you bought at the market. It's late in the afternoon already and you were told to come back when Ra was at its highest position in the sky. If Innkanaka knows you're this late, surely she will punish you again like making you to skip your diner and to work all night long. So with the money that was left, you bought yourself something to eat. It wasn't much, but you got to deal with it. However you're not that concerned about it. You got punished for, Ra's sake, anything you do or say each day. So actually you're used to it by now. But there is something you're not used to, which is that strange feeling inside your tummy all the time ever since you met...._that guy_.

_**  
**__**[Flashback]**_The little boy bumped into you and the handsome guy helped you to get up, asking: "You're alright, my lady?"

~ "I am fine. Thank you, sir." ~  
~ "I'm glad you're. I think the little boy didn't do that on purpose. He was just in a hurry." ~  
~ "I guess you're right." ~  
~ "You look quite familiar. Haven't we...... met before?" ~  
~ "I…I'm sorry, but I can't remember we did." ~  
~ "Oh.. then I think I made a mistake, my apology." ~  
~ "Really, you don't have to apologize" ~

And _the guy_ smiled to you! _**[End Flashback]**_

You just can't forget his smile. Each time you close your eyes, you'll see his smile again. It was so... You've just no word for it. There was just no vocabulary to describe the warmness, cuteness, handsomeness of his smile. _Am I going crazy? _You walked through the corridor, looking at the pillars you cleaned up yesterday. As you turned to corner, you came at the place where you saw _that guy_ for the first time which was yesterday, but to you it felt much longer ago. You remembered his kindness to that little girl. With no second thought, you walked to the tree and touched it with your fingertips, still thinking about _him_.

You were walking through corridors, seeing thousands of pillars. Everything looks the same. You walked further, but then it's obvious. You're lost and Ra was beginning to set...

Finally, you reached the royal kitchen. _About time_, you thought. While putting down your basket, full of delicious nourishment for the royal bloods, you heard someone calling out your name! You turned yourself to the direction from where the voice came from and saw:

* * *

Still no charming Prince in view??? No worries, he'll be there... sooner than you think^0^

Readers: "YOU SAID THE SAME AT THE END OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!"

I know that^0^

Readers: *drops head*

gheghe, please **Review!!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**[Last time]**_...while putting down your basket, full of delicious nourishment for the royal bloods, you heard someone calling out your name! You turned yourself to the direction from where the voice came from and saw..._

_**Beginning with Sandy's POV:**__**  
**_After you had woken up, Innkanaka told you to clean up the royal kitchen. That would have been your duty during the time you live in the palace... which means till the end, because you may not leave. You're a slave, and slaves are supposed to obey there master. Since your birth you've been a slave. Generation after generation your family had served as a slave. So your duty is to serve your master in any needs he has till the end.

It has been days already, but ~~~~~ still hasn't woken up. Innkanaka prohibited you to visit her, so you've no idea how she's doing. Some said: "She's still unconscious", others claim that she's pretending she is. You just hope she's alright. Thinking back, it was quite horrible. Blood dripped from the corner of _her_ mouth and Innkanaka continued to whip her with all her might. You couldn't help, but to think this is your entire fault. If you had just shut your mouth, if you hadn't been that stupid, if...

Ra has already set and you're cleaning the kitchen as usual. Suddenly, a girl caught your eye. Her back was turned at you, while she was putting down her basket with nourishment. As you recognize the familiar back, something outrageous made you yelp quietly inside of you. Even through her dress you could see the marks of whiplashes clearly. Tears started come._ "~~~~~!!!!!"_

"...so you're now cleaning the kitchen huh?" ~~~~~ asked. "Yupz... It may not be the best place to be, but at least... I'll never end up starving!!" you said triumphantly. There was a small smile on ~~~~~~'s face, which you reckon as an agreement. You're so happy you could make her smile, for that was something ~~~~~ didn't do too often…  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
Both of you were talking like there was no tomorrow. After all, you haven't seen each other for a couple of days already, which happens to be the longest you've ever been separated from each other. So, of course, there's a lot of catching up to do. You remembered yourselves, what had happened already the time you were here the very first day. Sandy kept apologize for that, even though you've said it was alright… so many times now.

~ "I'm so sorry I put you through this. It was just our very first day here and I've already caused so much trouble for you." ~  
~ "Sandy... how many times do I have to say it's alright. It's really not your fault at all. Innkanaka just doesn't like me. And if you were me, you would have done the same thing." ~  
~ "Still, I think I'm to blame." ~  
~ "I'm going to ignore you if you continue this." ~  
~ "Thank you, ~~~~~... I just want to say how happy I am to have such a good friend like you.  
You're the best." ~  
~ "...d..don't make me blush." ~

And the both of you laughed. It's so nice to be with Sandy, because she always makes people smile. You didn't often laugh, but somehow Sandy always managed to find a way to make you do. Even it's just a tiny smile. She's so spontaneous and she's absolutely not someone you'll get bored with. At the very first day you two met each other, you two became friends, what more could you ask for? The only thing you hope is that the bond between you two will never break no matter what.

"Speaking of _it_, who saved us? I mean when I woke up, I found myself lying in a queen-size room, which was nice I've to admit." you said. "I had the same, but I've no idea. It was a guy, but that's really all I know. None of the maids knew who that guy was. I wanted to thank _that guy_ for saving us, so I asked Innkanaka to tell me. But she didn't want to for some reason. She only said it would be useless for me to know anyway, because _he_ won't have time to see me. Even I insisted, she kept saying that. I wonder why." Sandy said.

After you had had this long conversation with Sandy, you returned to your so-called bedroom. Sandy went to hers, which was at the other end of the corridor. The other maids and slaves in your room were asleep already, so you moved yourself as quietly as you can inside of the room to your bed. Finally you reached it. You sat down; when the door got flung open. You were shocked for a moment, not because of the door which has just being opened that roughly, but because of the person who's standing in the doorway right now. _**Innkanaka!!!**_

You're so tired; you could barely open your eyes. But you may not sleep right now. You've to scrub the floor of the throne room. It was the punishment of Innkanaka. Somehow she found out you wasn't back at the palace on time, after you went to the market. _Maybe it's because the damned royal bloods didn't get their food on time and Innkanaka got to know it._ You yawned unwillingly, as the anger towards the royalty grew. You'd barely slept last night and it seems like this time would be no different...

You felt the warmth on your face, the warmth of Ra. The sound of footsteps reached your ears, it's coming this way! Your eyes flipped open. Streams of Ra's light blind you for a moment as Ra was being reflected by the floor underneath you. You've fallen asleep and it's day already!!! Quickly, you stood up, pacing up and down: _What am I going to do now, what am I to say to Innkanaka?!?_ The footsteps went louder and louder, till someone came in...

A beautiful, dark purple silk caught your eyes as it flowed down behind the person who was stepping into the throne room. You recognized him immediately, it was the same guy who gave the apple to the little girl and who you met at the market yesterday!! You were a bit confused; you didn't expect to see him here! The moment your eyes met each other, it felt like they got frozen in time. Both of you stared at each other and the strange feeling at the bottom of your stomach was returning. But then the silence got broken by the footsteps of another person who's coming this way...

You took a step backwards, but unfortunately for you, you knocked over the jar of water, which you used for the cleaning of the throne room! With a loud bang the jar got broken into thousands of pieces, scattered all over the place. Dirty water flows out of the jar over the floor and under your feet. The footsteps fastened and within a second you saw the terrifying Innkanaka at the opening...

"~~~~~!! What's the meaning of this!?! Are you out of your mind?!?! I'll surely punish you for this!" Innkanaka yelled furiously, who seemed to have got out of the wrong side of the bed. While she put one foot into the throne, she noticed another presence in the room. "There'll be no need to, Innkanaka." _the guy _said determinedly, "It was me who accidentally knocked over the jar. This girl has nothing to do with it." You looked at _him _unbelievably. You can't believe your ears! _He_ took the blame of your mistake, _he_ protected you, _he_... _he's the first guy who has been this nice to you..._

Ra has set. The whole day you've been thinking about that incident in the morning, thanks to _that guy_ you didn't got punished. Instead Innkanaka stayed out of your sight the whole day. You remembered Innkanaka's face back then. She looked so shocked whether it was _his _presence or what he said to her. But you had to admit, you were shocked as well. Never, just never has a guy done something like this for you. Again you have a strange feeling inside your tummy. _Am I... in love??_

* * *

_Oh oh oh, why are you in love with some strange guy and where the hell is Atemu?  
Let us call out to him! on three! 1...2...3: "ATEMU!!!" _

Did he hear us? You'll see in the next chapter, please **ReViEw!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Last time]** _…remembered Innkanaka's face back then. She looked so shocked whether it was his presence or what he said to her. But you had to admit, you were shocked as well. Never, just never has a guy done something like this for you. Again you have a strange feeling inside your tummy.  
__Am I... in love??_

_**Beginning with Sandy's POV:**_  
Days went by and you're doing your duties at the palace as usual. It was still early in the morning and you were told to get some water from the well. So you held a jar in your hand and frisked through the corridors of the palace on your way to the well. You like the fresh air in the morning. Since you're working in the kitchen, the only thing you smell the whole day is the baked or cooked food, mixed with thousands of spices. The smell of oil is all over the place, actually it's really disgusting. But nothing is compared to the smell of a baked fish. That's just not to describe with words, just so… so disgusting.

You walked to the well, where also other maids were doing their work. Quickly you filled your jar with the water from the well. With both of your hands you lifted up the jar.  
_A jar filled with water is definitely much more heavier than an empty one_, you thought by yourself. The ground around the well was totally wet and scattered pieces of jars were all over the place as well. Apparently, a lot of maids and slaves had slipped here before… _But that won't happen to me_, you smiled and slowly you walked further, step by step. _Too easy..._, you thought and you fastened you speed. But then you slipped, due to the wet ground and fell backwards. The jar slipped from your hands and touched the floor, falling apart. Water flows over the ground. "Aaah...", you screamed and closed your eyes firmly. You're about to hit the ground, when two strong arms came around your waist, breaking your fall. You opened your eyes and came face to face with the most handsome guy you've ever seen in your lifetime. He was holding you in his arms, looking at you with eyes full of concern. The guy has tri-colored hair! And surely, his tri-colored hair; blonde, black and purple, suits him perfectly. "Be more careful next time." you believe he just said. His voice sounded like the calm sea within the great turbulent ocean. And before you knew, all the maids and slaves kneeled down. You heard them say: "My prince..."  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
After you had made the beds of the royal bloods as usual, you were told to go to the market. _This time I'm going to be back on time. I won't give Innkanaka another excuse to punish me again_, you thought. Quickly you went down the market to buy all your needs. You were almost running through streets, while you filled your empty basket. "I needed to buy this... and ... this, well I think I've got everything." you said after a few minutes. It's still early in the morning, so there's no way you're going to be late this time! _Innkanaka must go mad, if she knows she won't have an excuse to punish me today_, you smiled. You imagined how her face will look like, when she knows you're back this soon. _That'll be amusing._

You were heading back to the palace, but then, you see an old woman lying on the ground. Quickly you walk closer by; the old woman is unconscious! With your hand you feel the old woman's forehead. Her temperature is way too high, she needs help, now!! You begged others to help you to get this old woman to the doctor, but all of them ignored you. Some of them looked at the old woman with disgust, then turned their head away. Others came to you, asking 'what's wrong'. But as soon as they saw the old woman, they used several excuses to get away. "Please, this old woman needs help!" you shouted to them.

You turned to the unconscious, old woman on the floor, kneeling down in front of her. Once again you felt her forehead. You couldn't lift the old woman by yourself! While helplessly looking at her, a tear streamed down your cheek. _Why am I this weak?!_ Suddenly, you heard a familiar voice behind you. "Is everything alright with this old woman??" a voice full of concern asked. You turned around. _No way!_ you thought, as crimson eyes met yours. "It's you!!" The same guy who gave the apple to the little girl, the same guy who protected you from Innkanaka! "You're that maid..." he said, his voice sounded like he was happy to see you, but that must be only your imagination. "Please, help this old woman to the medicinists." you almost begged him. Without another word he lifted the old woman and settled her on his back. Then he ran through the streets to the nearest doctor, while you followed him.

~ "Luckily, the old woman is alright." ~  
~ "Yes, and that's all thanks to you, my lady." ~  
~ "Well, actually I haven't done anything. It was you, who brought her to the medicinists." ~  
~ "But it was your kindness which saved the old woman." ~

You flushed a bit by his words. It's strange, but it almost feels like he always shows up somehow, whenever you're in a tight spot, like a protector or something. He's so sensitive, but also so determined on the same time. _Not to forget, he's also very handsome_, you thought,_ for Ra's sake,_ _why am I thinking that all the time? Because he is… _The same strange feeling made its way to your stomach again.

~ "I want to thank you, sir, for taking the blame last time. If not, I surely would have been punished again by Innkanaka." ~  
~ "Don't mention it." ~  
~ "Please, don't mind I ask you, but do you possess a high status in the palace? Don't get me wrong, it's just... Innkanaka seemed quite shocked, you know, back then." ~  
~ "Uhm... well.. you could say it that way." ~  
~ "I see... sorry for my rudeness." ~  
~ "No, I… I… I didn't mean it that way…" ~  
~_silence~  
_  
~ "Oh uhm… where are my manners, my name is ~~~~~~." ~  
~ "Nice to meet you, ~~~~~......" ~

Silence once again fell between the two of you, while he was looking straight at the ground. You stared at him, confused and reluctantly you asked: "Uhm.. may I... may I know your name?" Somehow, his eyes started to fill with sadness. He lifted his head, making your eyes met his again; those beautifully crimson eyes. You don't know how many times anymore you've thought about them, lost in them. His soothing voice came into you ear: "I....I am...."

You fastened your speed. You were heading back to the palace with your basket filled with nourishment you bought at the market. Ra was about to set! Due to the incident with the old woman, you forgot to be back on time. _Hopefully Innkanaka doesn't know it. I just sneak into the palace and then...._ **"INNKANAKA!!!"**

She was waiting for you at the palace, like she knew you would be late. "Uhm.. Innkanaka...I.." you tried to explain, but you got interrupted by the booming voice of Innkanaka. "~~~~~!! I told you to be back on time! AND WHAT'S THIS?!?!!?" Innkanaka yelled. "But I.." "YOU SKIP DINER AND GO CLEAN THE PILLARS!!"

~ "NOT again?!?!!?" ~

You had no choice, but to obey her orders. So, just as you'd been told to, you're cleaning the pillars of the palace right now. _Innkanaka definitely knows how to punish someone_, you thought. You barely slept the last few days and today you won't get any sleep either. Last time you cleaned the pillars of the palace corridors, you were totally worn out. Back then, it felt like seconds went by like hours and hours went by like a whole eternity! Though, this time it felt different. Actually, you didn't bother at all. Without any arguing you obeyed Innkanaka's orders. True your body was there cleaning the pillars, just as you'd been told to... but your mind wasn't. You remembered yourself about the incident with the old woman and .... about your father.

**[Flashback]**"Fa, where are you?!? Fa!!" you yelled. You, who just became two years old, were wondering down the streets. Your father was nowhere to be found. "FA!!" Your feet tripped further, till…

… you found your father lying on the ground. He was unconscious!! "FA!!" you yelled. You ran to him and sat upon his chest. A tear went down you cheek. You yelled at him, telling him to awake. "FA, NOT FUNNY!! FA!!" you yelled. But he remained silence. Your eyes filled with more tears. "Fa…" you whimpered, miracly knowing what death means at your age.

Suddenly, your dad coughed twice and slowly opened his eyes. Your dad is still alive! "FA!!!" You tried to lift him up, to bring him home. Mom will know what to do. But you were not strong enough. Quickly you asked the people, who were walking by, to help you, begged them to help you. But they made themselves scarce as quickly as they can. Some of them whispered things like: "We need to go, quickly. Who knows what kind of disease this man has. Perhaps it's contagious!" You had no idea what that meant at your age, but had memorized those words deeply in your soul. You tried it again and again, but it didn't bother. Nobody came to help; they were afraid to get contagious also. Even it meant, they will let someone die. "Help FA! Fa! Help!!!" you cried again.**[End Flashback]**

In the end there was a rich man who ordered his servants to bring your dad to the medicinists. Also, did he pay all the costs, you couldn't be more thankful. But it was already too late. Your dad had left you... forever. You remembered yourself the last words your dad said to you, while you held his hand in yours: "~~~~~, don't cry. I will always be with you. I will always look over you, your brother and your mom." "Fa…?" you asked not knowing what he is saying and his hand slipped from yours...

_Fortunately, the old woman is safe_, you thought. _And that's all thanks to him_. Ra has went down the horizon and the sky went darker by each second that passed by. You leaned down against a pillar. It was getting colder. You closed your eyes for a while, thinking about _him_. After a while you fell asleep, dreaming about?

* * *

ATEMU!!! He's finally here!!! Do the victory dance!

Oh my gosh, who is this strange guy who keeps haunting you. Uh oh, what'll happen next! please **ReVieW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Last time]**_...the old woman is safe, you thought. And that's all thanks to him. Ra has went down the horizon and the sky went darker by each second that passed by. You leaned down against a pillar. It was getting colder. You closed your eyes for a while, thinking about him. After a while you fell asleep..._

_**  
**__**Starting with your POV:**_  
**[Dream]**"Where am I?" you asked. You looked around, but all you could see was darkness. There was no sign of light to be found. Fear started to consume you, as you tried hard to stay strong. "Where am I?" you asked again…  
Suddenly a small glim of light appeared and caught your eyes. Slowly the light turned into an image of the back of a person. The person only stood a few feet away from you. The image may be quite vague, but you could identify this person immediately.  
"Father!!" you yelled. You saw his head turn around to face you. He smiles and with his right hand he waves to you. Tears stream down your smooth skin, while you run to him. But each time you did, he only seemed to get more far away. Just out of your reach, no matter how hard you try to get to him. Your feet couldn't move out of the sudden and you tripped, hitting the ground hard. You looked up, finding the image get vaguer. And slowly, your father disappeared into the darkness. "Dad!!!" **[End Dream]**

You got dragged out the darkness by a soft voice which is calling out to you. "~~~~~, wake up. Come on, ~~~~~."

Slowly you opened your eyes. Sandy was holding a white blanket in her hands, while she placed it upon you. "Come on. Wake up, you sleepyhead." Sandy said, while she smiled to you. It was dark, so apparently it's still midnight. _You had fallen asleep... again_, you sighed. "What's wrong, ~~~~~? Why do you sigh?" Sandy asked, while she placed herself next to you. "It's just, I remember, I was cleaning the pillars." you said. You looked to the other end of the corridor and it was obvious; there's still a lot to do and it's not too long before Ra rises. If Innkana knows that you're not finished yet, well, you don't even know what kind of punishment you'll get from her this time...

It almost seemed like Sandy could read your thoughts. She stood up, took the cloth out of the jar and started to clean the pillars. Quickly you got up yourself and grabbed Sandy's hand, preventing her from doing this.

~ "Sandy, what are you doing? If Innkanaka gets to know this, you'll get punished!" ~  
~ "Maybe, but there's no way I let Innkanaka punish you, again." ~  
~ "No, I won't let you do this." ~  
~ "We're friends aren't we?" ~  
~ "Yes, of course, but..." ~  
~ "Then let me do what I got to do... as a friend." ~

~Few hours later~  
Ra has already risen and the sky has begun to color itself. Finally, you're finished; all the pillars are cleaned. The two of you sat down and looked at the sky. It's really beautiful...  
"Sandy? How did you know I was here?" you asked. "I heard it from the other maids, so I searched down the corridors to find you. Oh... I totally forgot!! You remember 'that day'?" Sandy suddenly asked you. Knowing exactly which day she meant, the very first day the both of you arrived at the palace, you replied her honestly. "Yes, of course." "Well, the prince was the one who saved us 'that day'!"

_**  
**__**Sandy's POV:**_  
**[Flashback]**You slipped, due to the wet floor, when two strong arms came around your waist, breaking your fall. "Be more careful next time." he said to you smiling, when all the maids and slaves kneeled down in front of the two of you. You heard them say: "My prince..."

"M..my prince?!?" you stuttered. The prince just simply smiled to you, while he released you. "No need for royal politeness." the prince stated. Your eyes blinked for a moment. You've never thought that the prince would be this charming and... this kind to his servants!

Suddenly, you noticed that the prince was staring at you all the time. You blushed by it and while looking straight to the ground, you: "Uhmm… is there something wrong, my prince?" "Oh… I apologize for my behaviour. It's just, I finally remember where I've seen you before. You're quite new at the palace, right?" **[End Flashback]**

"After that, we made a walk in the royal garden. He asked me my name and other stuff. I tell you, he's definitely not some arrogant brat like we had expected him to be. In my opinion, he will be the greatest ruler ever. I mean, come on, did you've ever seen a prince being this nice to his servants?" you ranted enthusiastically. It was obvious that ~~~~~ still has her doubts. She has always hated the royalty, because in her opinion they're just selfish-brats. Even though, ~~~~~ has never really said that, but you're sure she thinks that way. But you're also sure if ~~~~~ get to know the prince herself, she'll definitely change her attitude towards them. _There's no doubt_, you thought.  
"You know, ~~~~~, I think I...I'm fallen in love with him."  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
It's already late in the afternoon and Innkanaka hasn't come to punish you at all! You're glad to have a good friend like Sandy. If it wasn't for her; probably you were still cleaning the pillars and after you had finished it, you would have had another punishment from Innkanaka awaiting you. _It's so great to know that I'm not alone_, you thought. Sandy will be always there for you, no matter what.

It's getting late and you're getting a bit tired. After all, you haven't slept well for days already. You're walking in the royal garden, heading to your bedroom, well as far as you could call it a 'bedroom'. It's just a small place, where you and other maids sleep at night. There aren't even beds for that matter!

You looked around you. The royal garden is full of flowers. It's really beautiful...  
Suddenly, everything begins to get blurry. You rubbed your eyes, but it didn't bother. Everything remained the way it was; vague and unrecognizable. You closed your eyes for a while, hoping for this will do the trick. Slowly you opened your eyes again, only to find it getting worse! "Why is everything spinning around here?" you ask. Your head hurts and slowly you were losing your consciousness. But before you passed out, you swore you felt that someone caught you, holding you in _his_ arms.  
_**  
**__**Sandy's POV:**_  
Pharaoh Akunumkanon will return from Ethiopia tomorrow. After years of war between these two countries, they've decided to make peace with one another. So Pharaoh Akunumkanon went to Ethiopia for the peace agreement. He successfully signed this agreement, so the Egyptian citizens can finally live in peace. In order to celebrate this, a great feast will be organized. All the citizens living in Cairo are invited, along with other noble families and families of royal descents from other countries. Princesses of each country will be here. There was a rumor going on at the palace about prince Atemu. Not only was this feast meant to celebrate the peace in land, but this was also the best opportunity for the young prince to choose his prospective wife. _I hope it's just rumor and nothing more..._ you thought.

The whole palace was upside down. Maids and slaves were everywhere preparing the feast, running from one side to the other. Everyone was occupied with the preparing and you were no exception.

While you walked through the corridors, on your way to the well, you heard a familiar voice. It was late in the night already and to your surprise there was one room, which was still lit up. Due to curiosity, you sneaked closer to it. The door wasn't closed properly, so you could look inside. Now you remembered;  
_It's the voice of prince Atemu!_

Prince Atemu was standing in the room, talking with someone. You heard them say:

~ "But Shimon, I can't get her out of my mind. Each time I close my eyes, I see her image floating in front of me all the time. I'm even dreaming about her!" ~  
~ "But my prince..." ~  
~ "I could remember our first meeting, like it was yesterday. Although we hadn't really introduced ourselves back then, but I remembered that time she got beaten by Innkanaka. And that time... the time I held her in my arms breaking her fall..." ~  
~ "But my prince, you know as well as I do that this is not allowed. She's just a maid, a girl of the lowest class." ~  
~ "I know… I just can't control it…" ~  
~ "My prince, you're supposed to marry a princess, and you know that." ~  
~ "I know Shimon, but I really can't help it." ~  
~ My Prince, please. At least, wait till the Pharaoh has returned." ~  
~ "Very well..." ~

A maid?? The maid was beaten by Innkanaka and he held 'the maid' in his arms..., you thought. You smiled to that, _it's obvious enough. He means me, me Sandy!_ you thought, while you happily frisked through the corridors, still on your way to the well...

* * *

What?! The Prince is in love with Sandy... Or is he???

Friendship forever... Or is it?

Destiny... please **ReVieW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Last time] **__...A maid?? The maid was beaten by Innkanaka and he held 'the maid' in his arms..., you thought. You smiled to that, it's obvious enough. He means me, me Sandy! you thought, while you happily frisked through the corridors, still on your way to the well..._

_**Starting with your POV:**_  
The feast is about to start. The whole palace was upside down. Slaves and maids were preparing the food, the drinks, the entertainments, the clothes and the baths for their master and suchlike, while the royal bloods and priests were preparing themselves in order to look good.

You had been ordered to clean the throne room, so you did. There wasn't much to clean though; because the throne room has already been cleaned before. _Lucky me_, you thought. Not to forget, you cleaned this place before, too. You didn't get back at the palace on time, after you had went to the market. As punishment for that, you were told to clean the throne room. That's where you met _that guy_ again.

You've been dreaming about him, ever since that little incident. _He's so cute, so sensitive and so... handsome..._, you thought. Each time you close your eyes, you'll see his image float in front of you. You haven't seen him for two weeks now, but still you remember his appearance, his eyes, his face, just him properly. Both of you, Sandy and you, are in love. You are with _him_ and Sandy with the prince.

You wonder what the prince looks like, though. True, you're serving at the palace, but you have never seen the prince before. Frankly, neither have you ever seen the pharaoh in person. But to your admittance, you're glad you've never meet them. In fact, you could only wish for you'll never have to face those selfish brats ever. Sandy talks about the prince like he's perfect... you wonder why. _He'll never be as perfect as 'my guy'_, you giggled at your own foolish thought, calling _him _yours.

"~~~~~!!!" Innkanaka yelled. You turned almost receiving a heart-attack as her sound reached you. Not only her sound, but she herself was reaching you, too. She was wearing a baby-blue dress, which definitely doesn't fit her. You couldn't help but to make a small chuckle. She looked at you confused, but quickly came back to her senses. "What's so funny?!" she asked irritated. "Nothing." you replied, trying your best to give her your most innocent eyes. With eyes of disbelief she glared at you, but decided to let it go. "Go to the kitchen, they need slaves to serve the nourishment." she said calmly.

You ran to the kitchen as fast as you can. You hadn't seen, let alone spoken, Sandy for almost a week! She must be dying to see you as well. You fastened your speed and almost bumped into other maids. Finally, you reached the royal kitchen. Smoke was all over the place and the smell of baked or cooked nourishment was everywhere to be found, unlike Sandy that is. You looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Hmm.. I wonder where she could be at the time like this.." you said softly, almost to yourself. But then you saw a figure coming into the kitchen with a jar filled with water. "SANDY!!" you yelled. Sandy was putting down the heavy jar, when she heard you. She looked up, finding you running towards her. You saw her eyes brighten a bit and she smiled to you. You came to her and gave her a big hug, immediately.

Both, you and Sandy, had been ordered to bring the nourishment to the throne room. Both of you talked and laughed on the way to Innkanaka's annoyance that is. You almost forgot how great it is to be with Sandy. "... then I got my ass kicked...again." Sandy said with a funny tone. Both of you spurted again.

You walked into the throne room and couldn't help, but to let out a small: "Wow..."  
The throne room was now filled with royal families and people who belong to the nobility. Their jewels were glistening in the light of fire. The princesses were all looking so beautiful, apparently, all of them have done their best to look as good as they can. Their dresses were fascinating; must be made from the most expensive silk from the Far East. You wish you could wear such a beautiful dress once, just once. But you knew that that day will never come. You're slave, people of the lowest class, what makes you worthy to dress like them? You were lost in your thoughts, till Sandy nudged your arm with her elbow. "Look ~~~~~, that _him_!!" Sandy whispered to you. You turned her head toward her and gave her a confused look. She noticed that and pointed to the big crowd. "There!" she said.

~ "Who do you mean?" ~  
~ "That guy over there! That's him, that's him!" ~  
~ "What do you mean, Sandy?" ~  
~ "That guy over there, that's the prince." ~

You turned your head towards to crowd. "Who's the prince?" you asked confused. "The one, who's talking to those people!" she almost yelled, due to her excitement. You dropped you head...  
"Sandy, they are all talking to people..." you said defeated. She was so excited about it that she didn't even hear you. She kept her eyes on the prince, whoever that might be... You took one more look at the crowd and you recognized ...

… _his_ cute face immediately. You grabbed Sandy's arm and shook her out of her thoughts. "SANDY! SANDY!! THAT'S HIM!!" you yelled in her ear. "My EaR!" Sandy yelled back. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?!?" someone yelled to you two from behind. Both of you got frozen for a moment, because you knew whose voice it's from. "Aren't you guys supposed to be working?! Or AM I DISTURBING YOU TWO!!" Innkanaka yelled.

"Why are we always the lucky one?" Sandy sighed. Innkanaka kicked both of you out of the throne room and ordered you to go to the kitchen. So right now, you were cleaning the trays, porcelain plates and that kind of stuff. "That annoying bitch!" Sandy yelled. You looked at her, thinking the same. But you on the other hand were glad enough to have seen _him_ today. _He's even more handsome today_, you thought. You smiled to that. Sandy looked at you confused. "What so funny of washing dishes?" she asked. "Ohh..ehm.. I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about _him_. He's sooo cute!" you yelled, totally out of your usually character. But that's the might of love! Sandy laughed at that, then both of you dreamed further about 'your dreamguys' the rest of the night...

_~ Next day_ ~  
**[Dream]**You walk through a beautiful garden, flowers all around you. A blossom tree stands in front of you, the leaves floating all over the place. You lifted up your hand and opened it. A white-rose colored leaf fell right in the middle of the palm of your hand. _Why does this look so familiar_, you thought. You stared at the white-rose colored leaf for a while. You looked around you. _I've been here before_, you thought. You couldn't help but to twirl yourself few times around, letting the white-rose colored leafs surround you. Each time you did this, you'll feel so free, free to go anywhere you wanted to.

But then you tripped over your own feet and fell on the soft grass. Again you had a feeling like this had happened before. Suddenly, you see a hand reach out to you. You took _his_ hand and _he_ helped you to get up. You stood there, right in front of _him_. The image of the person was quite blurry, so you couldn't recognize him. But somehow, you knew you know _him_. You rubbed your eyes in hope to get a better view, but it didn't work. Out of the sudden you felt _his _hand upon your shoulder. You don't know why or how, but then you hugged him tightly and he puts his arms around your waist, holding you against _him_...**[End Dream]**

Few days passed and each night you had the exact same dream. And it's only getting more realistic. The view of _that guy_ was becoming less blurry by each dream. You wonder whether it had a special meaning or not. You had a strange feeling about it. Somehow you knew that this isn't any ordinary dream. There is something with it...but what?

You were totally lost in your own thoughts, till you almost bumped into a tree. Fortunately, you saw the tree on time; otherwise you would have walked right into it. _That would have been embarrassing!_ "Where am I?" you asked. You looked around and noticed that you had walked into the royal garden. It was really beautiful! It's the first time you've been here in daylight. Flowers were surrounding you and white-rose colored leaves were flying all over the place, making it even more beautiful. It's just then you realized, you were standing in front of a blossom tree!

The white-rose colored leafs whirled around you and slowly you lifted up your hand. You opened your hand and a white-rose colored leaf fell right in the middle of it! _It's beautiful_, you thought. You twirled yourself around and the white-rose colored leaves surrounded you perfectly. You closed you eyes for a moment, till… you tripped over your own feet and fell on soft grass. You put your hand on your forehead and shook your head. _It's so familiar..._

* * *

_Eww, this is not normal, perhaps you're dreaming that you're dreaming, so that's why those dreams came to the reality in your dream. Ah ha!_

Did you understand that? coz I don't, well no chitchat, let us continue to the next chapter!!!

please **ReVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Last time] **… perfectly. You closed you eyes for a moment, till… you tripped over your own feet and fell on soft grass. You put your hand on your forehead and shook your head. _It's so familiar..._

_**Beginning with your POV:**_  
_This is definitely freaking me out... it's like ... my dream_, you thought. You closed your eyes for a while and put once again your hand on your forehead. _This must be a dream..._, you thought by yourself, trying to convince yourself. _It must be, it must..._  
Suddenly there was a hand reaching out to you! It was obvious that the hand belonged to some guy. Your eyes widened like none other. You looked at _his_ hand in shock and slowly you lifted up your head... Then you saw _his_ beautiful eyes, looking at you with concern. _I must be hallucinating!_ you thought sternly by yourself. It's _him_!! It's the guy, for whom you had that strange feeling, the strange feeling inside your tummy!

His beautiful eyes were staring at you all the time, while you were lost in your thoughts: _Could this be? Could he be the guy, I've been dreaming about, all along? Sure, I like him, but... no. It was just a dream, it has nothing to do with the reality... has it? I'm just thinking too much. He does not and will never feel the same way for me like I do for him, so what's the point. He's someone, who possesses a high status here, and I... I'm just a slave, someone of the lowest class. He won't love me anyway, so stop thinking about it ~~~~~!!_ You urged yourself to stop this madness inside your head.

A smile crosses his lips and his eyes of concern, suddenly show happiness. He didn't move his hand, it was still there for you, still there for you to grab. Patiently he waited for you to take his hand. Again there was a strange feeling inside your tummy. You're in love, you know it. Reluctantly you took his hand and he helped you up. "Are you alright, ~~~~~? What happened?" he asked you with his lovely voice, yet full of love and at the same time it was filled with a little bit concern. You didn't respond to that, yet you were totally lost in _his_ beautiful, violet eyes.

Both of you stared into each other's eyes for like an eternity. You could feel the surroundings slowly vague away. _He_ was now the only one you could see. _His_ cute hair, _his_ handsome appearance and _his_ beautiful, violet eyes...

Right now, you wish this moment could stay like this forever. You don't want to lose him. You want him here with you, forever. You want... you want to be in his arms. His lovely smile was really melting you from the inside. You've never imagined that someone on earth could make you feel this way. You don't know why or how, but you really want to hug him right now. Holding him in your arms, forever if that was possible.

You could feel your emotions taking over your body. Your arms were longing to be around his neck. You got overwhelmed by the emotions you hold for him. Nothing else matters anymore, if only you could hold him in your arms. No matter what'll happen next, you don't care. You took a step closer to him, which confused him. Suddenly, you put your arms around _his_ neck, while you put your head on _his_ shoulder. He surely was shocked, when you did. But then you felt his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Then again with his lovely voice, he whispered into your ear: "~~~~~, I love you."  
_  
__~Few days later~_  
You were sitting inside the bedroom of the slaves. It was dirty and uncomfortable, but you don't care. Each day, since you've hold _him_ in your arms, you've been thinking about him as if you didn't already do. You couldn't do your work at the palace without being distracted by the thought of that lovely moment you had with _him_. Due to that, you had broken jars and suchlike. Innkanaka had punished you several times a day already, but you didn't care. You couldn't get _him_ out of your mind, especially not those three words he said to you...

After that little incident, you did have seen _him_ for a couple of times. Though you couldn't speak to each other, but a smile was more than enough.

You finished the cleaning of pillars. Yupz, cleaning 'the' pillars… again. Ra was beginning to set and the sky colored itself once again. You looked at the sky, thinking how lucky you actually are.

It's late already, so everyone has already gone to sleep. You were walking through the corridors on your way to your bedroom. It was so silent and peaceful. Suddenly you found a beautiful fountain in the middle of another royal garden. You've never been in this spot before. It was really nice here; sitting on the edge of the fountain, the air from the mid-night, the small breeze and sparkling water. You stood up and danced around the fountain...  
_**  
**__**Your Dreamguy's POV:**_  
You were walking through the corridors on your way to your bedroom, when you saw ~~~~~. Her back was turned at you, while she walked further down the corridor. You really wanted to hold her in your arms again, just like last time. You fastened your speed, so you could catch up with her. But then she stopped, so did you. She was looking at the fountain...

She walked to it and sat down on the edge of it. You wanted to go to her, so you walked into the royal garden. Suddenly, she stood up. She twirled herself few times around and danced around the fountain, while the sparkling water was glistening in the moonlight. There, she looked like an angel, so beautiful.

The moonlight shone upon her, making her beautiful eyes glistening in this dark night. You walk closer to her, ~~~~~ seemed not to notice you. _She's so beautiful_, you thought. Once again, _she_ twirled herself around, letting _her_ long beautiful hair flow around her body. Suddenly she slipped somehow and fell towards the fountain. She let out a soft scream, while you ran towards her. Quickly you grabbed her waist, breaking her fall. She had her eyes closed, but slowly opened it...

You looked straight into her eyes, thinking how beautiful she is, how beautiful eyes she's got. You had just got her in time, a second later and she would have fallen into the cold water of the fountain. The water was sparkling beneath her. She gave you a confused look, like where-did-you-come-from? You just simply smiled to her and released her from your grab. Though, it was dark, but you could see the blushes coming on her cheeks. She tried to hide those blushes, so she looked down to the ground beneath her...

You didn't waste any time, so you lifted her chin, till your eyes met hers. She gave you a shy smile and tried to look away. Slowly you moved closer to her, causing your lips to touch. You released her chin and put your hands on her hips. You closed your eyes and softly pushed your lips upon hers. You kissed ~~~~~ passionately for a while and she kissed back willingly. She put her arms around your neck, just like last time. You put your arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

As you deepened the kiss a bit, she began to feel at ease. She began to kiss you more fiercely and you did the same. Then you nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance. You could feel her smile through the kiss and the permission, which she was about to give you. You pushed your tongue inside her mouth and explored every spot and corner. You hold her even more tightly in your arms and kissed her even more fiercely. She let out a small moan, which pleased you. You felt her tongue trying to fight against yours. Her tongue was warm and soft…

You pulled your tongue from _her_ mouth, letting her tongue come into yours. She explored every spot inside your mouth. You kissed each other passionately for a while, till you pulled away. "Go and get some sleep, my beauty." you said to her, while you stroke your hand through her beautiful hair. She nodded. She gave you a quick kiss on your lips and told you "good night". You could feel the tingle on your lips, due to her quick kiss. Your lips were longing for more and your arms didn't want to release her, but you knew you had to. She walked away from you and you followed her with your eyes. Suddenly she turned around and waved to you. "Sleep well!" she said and she turned the corner...  
_**  
**__**Sandy's POV:**_  
You ran as fast as you can through the millions of corridors to the kitchen. It was late and everyone was asleep, except for _them…_ Tears went down your cheek by each second that passed by. Fiercely, you wiped those stupid tears away, while you fastened your speed. You stepped into the kitchen as more tears continue to stream down your smooth cheek. You turned around and closed the doors of the kitchen with as much noise as you managed to produce. You whimpered and tears dropped non-stop to the floor. You leaned against the door and sat down, still whimpering.  
"Why?!?" you asked, "Why, Ra?!!" You placed your hands upon your face, trying to cover the tears. "I thought we were friends." you softly muttered to yourself. "I thought we were friends.... Oh Ra, why?! Why did you let this happen, Ra?!??" you cry...

* * *

This is just creepy!!! What the hell is wrong with Sandy?

"Oehhhhhh"

What's that?

"Oehhhh"

Om my gosh

"Oehhh..."

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *no air* *breaths* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Last time]**_...still whimpering. "Why?!?" you asked, "Why, Ra?!!" You placed your hands upon your face, trying to cover up the tears. "I thought we were friends." you softly muttered to yourself. "I thought we were friends.... Oh Ra, why?! Why did you let this happen, Ra?!??" you cry..._

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
You and your dreamboy have been seeing each other almost each day after the passionate kiss. You told him your origins and he told you some things about himself, like what he likes and dislikes. He told you about his unhappiness, how he fought to find someone like you, before it was too late. You didn't really understand what he meant by that, but you decided to let it go. He's very nice to you and would never do something against your wishes, you just knew it. You felt so lucky to have someone like him. You could hardly believe it. It's like a dream, which is coming true. Everything feels so perfect right now, like your life couldn't get any better...

You felt so lucky being with him, but there's something bothering you all the time. Ever since you and _your dreamboy_ became closer, it almost felt like you're getting more far away from Sandy. Few days ago you walked by the kitchen and you saw Sandy working there. Since you were in a hurry, you weren't able to talk to her, so you just gave her a smile. But she looked back at you with a strange expression, which you've never seen before, almost disappointed or angry. You've never seen her like this. She has always been the one, who's been cheering up the others and looked at things through the bright side. You knew there was something wrong.  
The next day, something even more confusing happened:

**[Flashback]**Innkanaka told you to go to the well to get some water, so you did. You walked down the corridors to the well. There you found Sandy. With all her might she was trying to get the jar out of the well. She had a pale face and her hands were trembling, like she hadn't slept for days already. Suddenly the jar slipped out her hands. You ran to her quickly and grabbed the jar. You lifted up the jar from the well and put it down on the ground. "Hey, next time tell your all mighty, the prince, to lift up the jar for you." you said, while you smiled to her. She didn't look at you, instead she had her head turned to another direction. "Come on, Sandy, don't be angry. It's just a joke." you said in a regretting tone.

Suddenly, she turned her head around, causing you to flinch a bit. Her eyes were filled with tears. It looked horrible, you've never seen her like this before! Normally she would have laughed, but this time it was different. You gave her a worried expression.

~ "Sandy, what's wrong? What happened?" ~  
~ "Why do you ask, isn't it obvious?!!" ~  
~ "Sandy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made such comment." ~  
~ "Do you really think I would care about that!!?" ~  
~ "but… then why?" ~  
~ "It seems like you don't know me as well as I thought you would. If you had known me, you would know I'm not someone who will be crying about that!" ~  
~ "Sandy, but..." ~  
~ "And neither do I know you as well as I thought I did." ~  
~ "What are you talking about, Sandy, what happened?" ~  
~ "You can't fool me, ~~~~~!!!" ~  
~ "What?!" ~  
~ "Just stop the act! I'm getting sick of you!!" ~  
~ "I don't know what's with you, Sandy. But I think you need to calm down!" ~  
~ "CALM DOWN?!?!?!? WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS, YOU SLAVE!!!" ~**[End Flashback]**

With that she left. You were pissed off after that. _Why did she say that?! That's totally ridiculous! She is pissed and she works off her feelings on me! I know that Innkanaka or others could get someone pissed very easily, but that's still no reason to be like that!_ After you had calmed down yourself, you took a deep breath. You thought about Sandy, about what she said: "you don't know me as well as I thought you did, and neither do I know you as well as I thought I would!"  
But what does she meant by that? _If she's not angry about the joke, then what is? _

Days passed by and you haven't seen nor spoken Sandy since that. She might be avoiding you, but you're not sure. Actually you want to talk to her. She must have mistaken you for something. Or maybe she just had a bad day and everything is over by now. You remembered yourself about the time when you were little. When you arrived at your old master's house, you didn't talk at all. Sandy didn't like you at first, because she thought that you felt yourself better than everyone else. You ignored everyone, didn't talk, nor ever laughed. Then one day you were crying, because you were thinking about your mom and brother. It was Sandy who saw you and cheered you up. Since then you've been friends, very close friends. You told her everything and she did the same, at least that's what you believe she did.

Over all these years you've been together, you've never seen her like this before. You must say that this was a real shock to you. You hadn't sleep for days already, because you were thinking about what Sandy said trying to figure out, what she meant by those words.

Innkanaka waked everyone with her yelling voice. It's morning and time to head off to do your duty. You stood up and went to the well to wash your face. Then you head off to the royal bedrooms to make their beds. Somehow you felt a bit guilty from the inside. _Sandy has never been like that, something very unlikely must have happened causing her to act like that_, you thought. While thinking you made the bed of the Pharaoh and the Queen. Then you walked out the room and went to the next one. You couldn't shrug off that feeling, the feeling of guilt somehow. You were making the bed, when someone came into the room. You turned your head to that person…

It's _him_!!! After all the mess with Sandy, you can't wait to be in his arms and let _him_ share your sorrow, like he promised he would. You really wanted to run to him right now and put your arms around his neck, while he held you in _his_ arms. But you quickly came back to your senses and realized where you are right now. You walked to him, while you looked around you to make sure nobody have seen him.

You hold _his_ hand in your hands and whispered to him: "You have to go now. This is the room of the royal prince. No one is allowed to come inside, except for those who need to make the beds, clean the room or suchlike early in the morning and the prince himself. Other people are prohibited."

Before he could say a thing another maid came in. First she looked at the both of you confused, then stared down to your hands, which was locked in one another. But she ignored it quickly and turned her attention to _him_. Politely she bowed to him. After _he_ had made a gesture with his hand, she began to talk. "The Pharaoh wants to speak to you, my prince." she said.

_My prince?!?_ your thought. You let go of his hands and took a step backwards. You looked at him in shock, while several thoughts were floating inside your mind. _So the one I've been falling in love with is the prince?! No this can't be!_

_  
_"~~~~~, I .. I can explain." _he_ said to you, while he took a step closer to you. Shaking your head, you took back another step. Confusion hit you, as you put your hands upon your ears. He was trying to explain and calm you down, but you didn't let him. Quickly you ran past _him_ and the maid. You ran out of _his_ room and ran down the corridor. You've no idea where you're heading to, but you want to be alone...  
_**  
**__**Atemu's/Dreamguy's POV:**_  
You tried to run after ~~~~~, but the other maid stopped you. "My prince, the Pharaoh is waiting for your presence right now." she said to you. You lost sight of ~~~~~ and decided to talk to her later. You nodded to the maid and she led you to the throne room, where your father and Simon waited for you. Then you bowed to your dad. "My son, I had asked for your presence, because I..." your father, the Pharaoh said. "I know father, but I can't control it. I know it's not allowed, but I really love her!" you burst out of nowhere. Your father gave you a puzzled look, but then he smiled. "Actually, my son, I wanted to tell you that you've done well. I heard from Simon that you've been working hard on your studies and have ruled Egypt well, during my trip to Ethiopia. But tell me, my son. What did you mean with those words you said? You have a girl in mind?" your father asked you curiously. _Damn, I thought Simon told my father about ~~~~~. Oh great! Stupid me!_ you thought by yourself.

~ "Father?" ~  
~ "Yes, my son." ~  
~ "You told me to chose a girl, so I can marry, right?" ~  
~ "Yes, that's what I've said. Have you chosen someone, my son?" ~  
~ "Yes, indeed I have... Her name is... ~~~~~." ~  
~ "That's wonderful, my son. Who's this princess and where does she come from?" ~  
~ "... actually, father, she's not a princess." ~  
~ "Oh, then whose daughter of the high priests, is she?" ~  
~ "Uhmm… actually, she's not a daughter of any high priests, father." ~  
~ "Then who is this girl, my son?" ~  
~ "She..uhh.. she is maid." ~  
~ "A MAID!?!??!?" ~  
~ "Father, I really love her, I..." ~  
~ "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! My son, she is a maid! Do You REALIZE THAT?!?!?" ~  
~ "Father, I do. But I love her." ~  
~ "ENOUGH OF THIS!" ~  
~ "Father, I..." ~  
~ "SINCE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CHOSE SOMEONE YOURSELF, THEN I NEED TO CHOOSE FOR YOU!" ~  
~ "FATHER, I WON'T MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T LIKE!" ~  
~ "PRINCESS ANZU FROM ETHIOPIA WILL BE HERE SHORTLY." ~  
~ "FATHER, I WON'T MARRY HER!!" ~  
~ "BRING MY SON TO HIS ROOM AND DON'T LET HIM GET OUT OF HIS ROOM, TILL I GIVE PERMISSION TO." ~

You got dragged out of the throne room by a few guards. "Let go off me!" you yelled to them as you struggled hard to break free. But they followed your father's order and brought you back to your room without any hesitation.

After you've been put into your room, you heard chains ringing outside. With a click the doors were locked from the outside. "Open those damn doors!" you yelled pounding on the doors. You tried to open the doors with all your might, but it was no use. You sighed. _I should have known that father wasn't going to like this. But he didn't have to lock me up in my room! I need to talk to ~~~~~ and explain the whole thing. But how am I going to do that, since I'm locked up here!!_ you angrily thought to yourself. You slammed your fist against the door, trying to come up with something...  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
You were running down the corridor, till you saw the beautiful fountain. You walked to it and sat down. _I don't believe it! I..I fell in love with the prince! He's the prince! I knew he had a high status, but I've never expected him to be 'the' prince!! Damn I should have known it! The way he dresses and talks, it was obvious! Why am I that stupid!! I should have known._

**[Flashback]**

~ "By the way, my name is ~~~~~." ~  
~ "Nice to meet you, ~~~~~......" ~

Then it remained silent between you two and _the guy_ looked down to the ground. You looked at _him_ confused and reluctantly you asked: "Uhm.. may I... may I know your name?"  
Even though he was looking straight to the ground, you could see his eyes filled with worries somehow. Slowly he lifted up his head, making your eyes met his. "I....I am....Atemu." he said.

You smiled to him. "Nice to meet you, Atemu." you said. Then he looked up, causing your eyes to meet. He gave you a puzzled look, but then he smiled, too. You started to melt again as that smile directed you. He looked up at the sky then back to you. "~~~~~, it's time for me to leave." You were a bit disappointed, but he took your hands into _his_. While he stepped closer to you, you could feel his breath in your face. Heat rose up to your cheeks as he gave you a quick kiss on your cheeks. The tingling left upon your lips were undeniable nice. He released your hands and gave he gave you a warm smile again. "Farewell, ~~~~~" he said to you and went into an alley. You followed him with your eyes and slowly he disappeared from your view...**[End Flashback]**

_How could I have missed that! It was too obvious! Prince Atemu, that's him!_

**[Flashback]**Sandy told you about her meeting with the prince. She was talking about him like he's perfect. Though, you haven't seen _him_ before, but you're sure that he's absolutely not perfect. He must be an arrogant brat, who cares about no one, but himself. Then Sandy spoke again: "You know, ~~~~~, I think I...I love him." "Sandy, you do realize he's a prince, right? He won't care about you. He won't care about anyone, but himself. All the royal bloods are selfish brats, you know it!" you told her. You won't let some prince hurt your best friend. "No, ~~~~~, he's not like that, I just know it." Sandy told you, being deeply in love with the Prince, Prince Atemu. **[End Flashback]**

_But I love him, too..._ You placed you hands upon your face. "Why Ra, did you let this happen to us?!" you cried. Your eyes filled with tears and one by one they were streaming down your smooth skin. _I can't love him, Sandy is my friend_, you thought, _Sandy is my best friend…_

Tears dropped down into the water of the fountain...

* * *

WowAH, so Atemu was your dreamguy all along?! Sandy fell in love with the exact same guy!

I told you he'll be there sooner than you think, now didn't I ^0^ So, Atemu actually appeared in the very first chapter! Wo0TWo0T  
Don't you love that three-colored spiky head!

So what will happen with you? Are you going to give up love for your friendship, or giving up friendship for the sake of Love... hard decision to make...

Please **ReVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

To **9TailedDestroyer**: I don't know how to reply you at the reviews, so decided to put it here. Indeed, it is. That part about the apple was inspired by Atemu picking an apple for Mana... I just couldn't help but to put that into the story ^0^ And as you know, you were right about 'the dreamguy' being Atemu., was it really that obvious?

Now Enjoy!

**

* * *

[Last time}**_...But I love him, too... You placed you hands upon your face. "Why Ra, did you let this happen to us?!" you cried. Your eyes got filled with tears and one by one they were streaming down your smooth skin. I can't love him, Sandy is my friend, you thought, Sandy is my best friend!_

Tears dropped down into the water of the fountain...

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
As the water continued to sparkle in the fountain, your tears continued to stream down your cheek. You rubbed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop them from streaming down. Ra has already set and the moon has taken its place by now. You looked up at the sky, hoping for this is just a dream, asking Ra to wake you up from this nightmare. While looking at the sky, Atemu's image began to float in front of your eyes. Tears began to boil up in your eyes, while you looked back down at the sparkling water from the beautiful fountain, the memories of Atemu clouded your mind again. You remembered yourself those days:

**[Flashback]** The sun is about to set and you were still cleaning the pillars. With the back of your hand you rubbed your forehead. _This is definitely not effortless_, you thought by yourself. You looked up, seeing there were just two more to go. _Well then, almost done..._

Suddenly, you heard a girl crying aloud. As curiosity took over, you looked 'round the corner and saw a girl rubbing her eyes, sniffling while she did. A guy with beautiful clothing was standing in front of her. _How pathetic, a big guy picking on a defenseless girl_. As that thought went by, the guy suddenly made an unpredictable movement as he picked an apple from the tree behind the girl and gave it to her. The girl looked at the apple and you swore you saw her eyes blink for a moment. Carefully, she took the apple from the guy and smiled brightly. As the little girl stood up, you understand why she didn't grab it herself. She bowed down respectfully to the person who did her this favor and left frisking, leaving you with a strange feeling at the bottom of your stomach…**End Flashback]**

**[Flashback] **You looked around and noticed that you had walked into the royal garden. _It was really beautiful!_ It's the first time you've been here in daylight. Flowers were surrounding you and white-rose colored leafs were flying all over the place, making it even more beautiful. It's just then you realized, you were standing in front of a blossom tree!

The white-rose colored leafs whirled around you and slowly you lifted up your hand. You opened your hand and a white-rose colored leaf fell right in the middle of it! _It's beautiful_, you thought. You twirled yourself around and the white-rose colored leafs surrounded you. You closed you eyes for a moment. But suddenly you struckled over your own feet and fell on soft grass. You put your hand on your forehead and shook your head. _It's so familiar..._

_This is definitely freaking me out... it's like ... my dream_, you thought. You closed your eyes for a while and put once again your hand on your forehead. _This must be a dream..._, you thought by yourself, trying to convince yourself. _It must be, it must..._  
Suddenly there was a hand reaching out to you! It was obvious that the hand belonged to some guy. Your eyes widened like none other. You looked at his hand in shock and slowly you lifted up your head... Then you saw _Atemu's_ beautiful eyes, looking at you worriedly...**[End Flashback]**

_I've never thought that he would be the prince. I..I've always thought that... that princes are all arrogant brats and ... selfish just like all rich people. But he..._ you thought and stared into the water from the fountain. The sparkling water looks so peaceful. Everything felt so great, when you were with him. But now...

**[Flashback]**A smile crosses his lips and his eyes of concern, suddenly show happiness. He didn't move his hand, it was still there for you, still there for you to grab. Patiently he waited for you to take his hand. Again there was a strange feeling inside your tummy. You're in love, you know it. Reluctantly you took his hand and he helped you up. "Are you alright, ~~~~~? What happened?" _Atemu_ asked you with his lovely voice, yet full of love and at the same time it was filled with a little bit concern. You didn't respond to that, yet you were totally lost in _his_ beautiful, violet eyes.**[End Flashback]**

**[Flashback]**Nothing else matters anymore, if only you could hold _him_ in your arms. No matter what'll happen next, you don't care. You took a step closer to _Atemu_, which confused _him_. Suddenly, you put your arms around _his_ neck, while you put your head on _his_ shoulder. _Atemu_ surely was shocked, when you did. But then you felt _his_ arms around your waist, pulling you closer to _him_. Then again with his lovely voice, _he_ whispered into your ear: "~~~~~, I love you."**[End Flashback]**

_His eyes are so beautiful. They are so charming and... his lovely hair, it's... No, ~~~~~, stop this stop!_ you angrily thought to yourself. _I may not continue this!_

**[Flashback]**"It's just, I remember now, I was cleaning the pillars." you said. You looked to another end of the corridor and it was obvious; there's still a lot to do and it's not too long before Ra rises. If Innkana knows that you're not finished yet, well, you don't even know what kind of punishment you'll get from her this time... Then it almost seemed like Sandy could read your thoughts. She stood up, took the cloth out of the jar and started to clean the pillars. Quickly you stood up yourself and grabbed Sandy's hand, preventing her for doing this.

~ "Sandy, what are you doing? If Innkanaka gets to know this, you'll get punished!" ~  
~ "Maybe, but there's no way I let Innkanaka punish you, again." ~  
~ "No, I won't let you do this." ~  
~ "We're friends aren't we?" ~  
~ "Yes, of course, but..." ~  
~ "Then let me do what I got to do... as a friend." ~**[End Flashback]**

_  
__Sandy and I are friends! We've promised always to stand up for each other. Sandy has never let me down, she's like, like a sister to me. How could I have done this to her!?_, you thought. You stared into the water of the fountain. Your face was pale, your hair was dirty. You find it horrible to look at. You took some water in your hands and splashed it into your face. Then again you stared into the water of the fountain, finding yourself paler than before. You slammed your hand against the water, causing it to hurt. But nothing is compared to the pain you're bearing inside your heart, broken friendship and broken love.

Slowly Ra rises at the horizon. The sky was beginning to color itself and you're still sitting at the edge of the fountain. Tears have stopped streaming and you're calming down yourself. You washed your face with the water from the fountain and stood up. Streams of light from Ra penetrated the palace, causing it to brighten. Yet you've no idea what you're going to do next. But sitting here and moping won't do you any good. After all, you've no intention of receiving another punishment from Innkanaka, so you went to do your duties. Just as usual you had to make the beds of the Pharaoh, Queen and... Atemu. But this time you weren't allowed to go inside the prince's room somehow, you wonder why. Though, you were quite relieved by that. You didn't feel like facing him, anyway.

_**Pharaoh Akunumkanon's POV:**_  
"Simon, you knew this all along?!" you asked him angrily. "My Pharoah, I'm sorry." Simon said. You shook your head not knowing what to think right now. You were angry about it at first, but now you're more like worried. He's your only son and one day he shall rule Egypt. "How could my son, Atemu, love a maid?" you softly muttered.

You were surrounded by your sacred guardians who understand your sorrow. Generation after generation the royal family had never broken the tradition. A prince must marry a princess or at least the daughter of a high priest. That's the only way to keep the royal family pure. Their blood may not be mixed with a person from a lower class, especially not with a slave. Then your wife, the Queen, spoke: "My Pharaoh, I know our son has said something unacceptable, but locking him up in his room like this... It really hurts me. He refused to eat. He said he preferred to die than to marry someone he don't like!" Tears began to stream down her cheek and you wiped them away with your hand.

You understood her worries, but you knew how stubborn your boy can be. You looked at your wife, whose eyes were filled with tears. You took her hands in your hands and told her to get some rest. After she had left, your sacred guardian, Akunadin, began to speak. "My Pharaoh, I think we should track down this girl. Who does she think she is? She's trying to confuse the young prince! We need to eliminate her before she succeeds." he said. "Is there really necessity to murder this girl?" Isis, another sacred guardian, asked. "No, we must think this over with. We can't just murder this girl. This will ruin the prestige of the Pharaoh!" Simon said sternly to them.

~ "Simon is right, we need to think this over with." ~  
~ "We've no time. This girl will cloud the mind of our young prince!" ~  
~ "There must be an another way." ~  
~ "What if the prince will know about this?" ~  
~ "Then we just have to keep this secret." ~  
~ "And how are 'we' supposed to do that?" A sudden missing of this girl? No one will believe that!" ~  
~ "What else do you want to do? Letting her bewitch the prince's mind?" ~  
~ "No of course not, but..." ~  
~ "ENOUGH!!" ~

You were getting sick of it. Your son is going to marry a princess and that's it. You had given him the chance to choose a wife himself, but he didn't. So now you just have to choose for him. "The princess from Ethiopia will be here shortly. Whether Atemu like her or not, he's going to marry to her. I shall prepare the engagement. After they're engaged, Atemu would have to forget 'that girl' and marry Princess Anzu." you said determined.  
_**  
**__**Atemu's POV:**_  
"How many times do I have to say not to bring food!" you yelled to them. You're really getting sick of them. What's the use of eating if you don't have to waste energy! You're locked up in this damned room and the only thing you can do is to stare at the ceiling. You sighed and lay down at your bed, still staring at the ceiling. _Why is there any distinction made between people, people of high class and low class. I mean people is people_, you thought. You sat up, wondering what ~~~~~ is doing right now. You remembered her shocked face, when she knew you were the prince. She told you once that she had a real disgust to the royal families. _I know she liked me for who I am... but now she knows who I truly am..._ you sighed. _I love her, she knows that... I will do anything, even if she wants me to give up my identity as a prince_, you thought.

_**Your POV:**_  
For days you've been working as usual, just sleeping, eating and doing your duties. And today it started off just as usual. You went to make the beds of the Pharaoh and Queen. Then the guards told you to get lost, since no one was allowed to go inside the prince's room.

You were at well for some water, when you heard two maids talking.

~ "There's a rumor going on the palace about the prince." ~  
~ "Yeah, I know, the prince said he had fallen in love with a maid!" ~  
~ "And the Pharaoh is really hard on him. He has to study and study." ~  
~ "Hmhm, and I heard that he had refused to eat, so he hasn't eaten for days already! Poor guy." ~  
~ "Yes, do you think it's true?" ~  
~ "No idea, but if it is... I wonder who 'that girl' might be, maybe it's me..." ~  
~ "Yeah, dream on!" ~

They giggled and with that they left. _Could it be true... Then that maid, could that be me? I hope he's alright. If he really hasn't eaten for days... then_, you thought. The last thing you want is Atemu being ill or something. You wish you could see him, just to make sure he's alright.

_**Sandy's POV:**_  
You heard about the rumor and it's really worrying you. _What if it's true? Could that maid be ~~~~~?_ you asked yourself. _Even so, I don't want him to hurt himself like this! How could ~~~~~?! First she stole him from me, next she... Just look what she has done!_ you thought angrily. "I need to make sure he's alright." you muttered to yourself.  
_**  
**__**Atemu's POV:**_  
"Father, I won't eat!" you told him. "Atemu! I'm going to say this for the last time, eat your food." your father demanded you, while he was losing his patient. "Yes, my son, please eat something." your mom, the Queen, said. "No, I won't! I know your plans, father. You're about to kill ~~~~~, aren't you!?!" you asked your father, while looking him straight into the eyes. Your father turned his head away, so did you. "I thought so," you said, "as long as ~~~~~'s safety is in danger, I won't eat a thing! If you try to kill her, I'll go with her." you said. Your father turned shockedly by those words and so does your mom. "My son, please, don't do that." she begged you, while tears welled up in her eyes. "Sorry, mother, but I've made up my mind." you told her.  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
You were really worried about Atemu. No human can survive without food! You were walking through the corridors, heading to your bedroom. Suddenly you stopped and turned around. _No, I want to make sure, he's alright._ And with that you walked into the direction of _his_ room.

You stood behind a pillar, looking at the guards who guarded _his_ room. _How am I supposed to get in,_ you thought. Suddenly you heard some noises behind. You turned around and saw...

* * *

That's just a looooong chapter... now continue on with the next one!

**rEvIeW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Last time]**_You stood behind a pillar, looking at the guards who guarded his room. How am I supposed to get in, you thought. Suddenly you heard some noises behind. You turned around and saw..._

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
... and saw SANDY!!! You stared at her in shock, so did she. Finally you came back to your senses and grabbed Sandy's arm. Quickly you dragged her away, out of sight of the guards. "Sandy? What are you doing here? You would have been punished, if the guards had seen you!" you whispered at her, almost angrily. She just turned her head away, ignoring everything you say.

"Sandy, listen to me." you said, while a tear streamed down your cheek, "I know you're angry at me, but you need to believe me!" Your eyes filled with even more tears. "I've been thinking for days, for why you were acting like that. I didn't understand it. I didn't understand what you meant by those words..." you said whimpering. "Now I finally understand it. Sandy, you need to believe me! I didn't know he was the prince!" you told her. Then Sandy turned around, while her eyes were filled with tears, just like yours. "You know, ~~~~~. In my whole life, I've never cried so many times! And this is your entire fault!!" she yelled at you.

You grabbed her arm, trying to calm her down. If she keeps yelling like that, you both will get caught by the guards. "Sandy, listen to me. We're friends, you know I wouldn't that. To tell you the truth, I was shocked myself, when I heard about it, when I heard he was the prince..." you said sadly. "You expect me to believe that?!" Sandy yelled back at you. "Sandy, you're my best friend..." you said, but you couldn't finish. "Not anymore!!" Sandy yelled, while she pulled her arm out of your grab. "I'll never forgive you, for what you've done to me!" with that, she left, leaving you there alone...

You couldn't stop the tears. No matter what you do, they keep coming. You couldn't believe Sandy honestly said that. _I didn't know... I really didn't know._ You whimpered by yourself. _It's all my fault! We'll never be friends again and that's all my fault..._ you thought. You were sitting at the fountain, looking at the sparkling water. This place felt so peaceful, the calm sparkling water and the small breeze. Stars were all scattered over the sky, while the moon shone upon you. You looked at it, while a feeling of emptiness slowly consumed you. Love and Friendship, both are gone. You've lost everything... first you lost _him_, next you lost _Sandy_...

_**Sandy's POV:**_  
After you had said that, you turned around and walked away. The feeling of guilt slowly consumed you. You can't believe you really said that to ~~~~~. You didn't mean to say such things! _Why did I say that?! I.. I can't believe it..._ You remembered yourself the first day here:

**[Flashback]** Sandy whispered to you sarcastically: "She seems nice..." Suddenly Innkanaka turned her head towards you two and went closer by. "Did you say something???" she asked, while looking straight into the eyes of Sandy. "N-No, I didn't, my lady." stuttered Sandy.

~ No?? I thought I heard something. ~  
~ I.. really did not say anything. ~  
~ Really?? ~  
~ Y-yes, my lady. ~  
~ Maybe.... AFTER I'VE HIT YOU, YOU WILL TELL THE TRUTH!!! ~

Then ~~~~~ got beaten by Innkanaka on your account...**[End Flashback]**

_~~~~~ knew she would get whipped by Innkanaka, if she's going to help me. But she didn't mind... She rather wanted Innkanaka to whip her instead of me. Because... because we were friends,_ you thought...

_**Your POV:**_  
It's day already and you were still sitting at the fountain. Finally you stood up. It's about time you head off to do your duties... You sighed to that. You're really in no mood of doing anything right now. _Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could lay in his arms, forgetting everything..._ you thought. _What am I thinking?!_ you thought to yourself, while you tried to shrug off that thought. You definitely don't want to hurt Sandy. You would do anything she says if that means she's going to forgive you, even if it means... you need to break up with _him_. "~~~~~!!! Where have you been?!" Innkanaka yelled. It just till then, you realized, she was standing in front of you. You looked at her, while you remembered yourself about what Sandy once said:

**[Flashback]**You weren't back on time, so Innkanaka ordered you to clean the pillars from the palace corridors as a punishment. You were so tired, so you had fallen asleep, but when you opened your eyes, you saw Sandy in front of you, placing a white blanket upon you. She took the cloth and began to clean the pillars for you. You tried to stop her, but she refused to. "We're friends aren't we?" she asked you. "Yes, of course, but..." you answered her. "Then let me do what I got to do... as a friend." **[End Flashback]**

Tears began to stream down your cheek again. Innkanaka looked at you shocked. "Hey.. uh.. what are you crying about?! I didn't do a thing! I just asked you where you've been..." she said quickly, "just stop that, will ya?" But you couldn't, instead you were beginning to cry louder. "G..go to the well to wash you face and don't come back till you've stopped crying!" she told you. With that, she left you alone...

_**Sandy's POV:**_  
You were cleaning the kitchen just as usual. You were thinking about ~~~~~ all the time. While scrubbing the floor, you made up your mind. After you're finished your duties for today, you're going to apologize to ~~~~~. Hopefully she will forgive you for what you've said. _But then it's about time, she tells the truth. I mean how is it possible she didn't know that Atemu is the prince?_ you thought.

You walked down the corridor, when you heard few maids whispering to each other.

~ "...did you've heard it? ~~~~~ was crying in front of Innkanaka!" ~  
~ "Really?? But why? Did Innkanaka do it?" ~  
~ "Well, according to the other maids I heard from, it wasn't Innkanaka's fault." ~  
~ "Yeah, I heard she asked a guy to marry her, but he refused." ~  
~ "Really? That's just sad. Apparently she has no pride. A woman shouldn't ask a man to marry her in the first place." ~  
~ "Then who is this guy she asked?" ~  
~ "Don't know, just some guy from our class I guess." ~  
~ "I think she's just losing it." ~

Then all of them laughed. You could feel your anger boils up by each word they're saying about ~~~~~. "That's enough! you yelled at them. "YOU'VE NO PRIDE YOURSELF!! Talking about someone like that! MAY RA PUNISH YOU FOR THIS!!" you yelled at them, causing them to flinch.

You were running down the corridors, searching everywhere. You searched inside bedrooms, kitchens, gardens, but still no sign of ~~~~~. _Where could she be?_ you asked yourself. You just hope she's alright. If something happens to ~~~~~, you will never forgive yourself. So you made your way further down the corridors. Suddenly you bumped into someone, causing you to fall on your butt. "Ever heard of step out the side!" you yelled at whoever you bumped into. While you rubbed your butt, you stood up. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" a guy asked._ I recognize that voice,_ you thought. Then you looked up and came face to face with...

...ATEMU!! He was standing right in front of you, just here, here in front you!! You couldn't believe your eyes. _Is it really him?_ you asked yourself. _I'm not hallucinating, right?_ you thought. "Sandy, is that you?" he asked you, dragging you out of your thoughts. ", my prince. I'm Sandy." you quickly answered awkwardly, while you bowed to him. He was wearing an outfit of a slave, while his upper body was uncovered, showing his well-built body. "I've been looking all over for you." he said. You looked at him in shock, while you stuttered: "uhh..uhm. Is there something I can do for you, my prince?" Then Atemu looks around to make sure nobody sees the two of you.

~ "I sneaked out of my room. Sandy, do you know where ~~~~~ is?" ~

~ "Yes, you two are friends, right?" ~  
~ "Yes, of course. But I don't know where she is. Why, my prince?" ~  
~ "I'm worried about her. She's in great danger, right now!" ~  
~ "Uhh.. What do you mean?" ~  
~ "My dad, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, wants to kill her!" ~  
~ "My PRINCe, WHY?? Why will the Pharaoh do that?" ~  
~ "Because he knows I love her. Since she's a maid, I'm not allowed to love her. Please Sandy, my friend, help me to find ~~~~~! Do it for me as friend and for ~~~~~'s safety!!" ~

_He considers me as a friend, just a friend. I was just making too much of it! He doesn't love me, he loves ~~~~~! ~~~~~ must have known he didn't love me, but she didn't tell me. She didn't want to hurt me! How could I've been that self-fish!!_ you thought. Everything is clear now. Atemu considered you as a friend. He has never loved you, coz the one he loves is ~~~~~. So ~~~~~ was telling the truth. You should have known that ~~~~~ would never do something to hurt you. You've been friends for so long, you know ~~~~~ won't. _But my anger blind me from the truth, now everything is clear_, you thought. Atemu was staring at you worried: "Is everything alright, Sandy?" You looked at him determinedly. "Yes, now let us find ~~~~~!"

_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
You were at the well in order to wash your face. You've been there for hours, but you couldn't stop your tears somehow. Right now, you felt so alone. Sandy's never been this mad before and that's all your fault...

Finally you got back to do your work. You went to Innkanaka and she told you to go to market. You were on your way to the ports of the palace, when someone called your name. You turned around, seeing a high priest calling your name again. You bowed to him, while he came closer to you. "Are you ~~~~~?" the high priest asked. "Yes, sir." you answered him politely not understanding how he knew your name. "I'm Seto, a high priest. I'm here to take you to the Pharaoh. He would like to speak to you."

* * *

Oh my GosH!!! Are you going to follow him to the Pharaoh... what will the pharaoh do???

Come on what are you waiting for? * jumps* -- Next chapter

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Last time]**_...You turned around, seeing a high priest calling your name again. You bowed to him, while he came closer to you. "Are you ~~~~~?" the high priest asked. "Yes, sir." you answered him politely not understanding how he knows your name. "I'm Seto, a high priest. I'm here to take you to the Pharaoh. He would like to speak to you."_

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
"The Pharaoh requested your presence immediately." the high priest Seto said sternly to you. "The Pharaoh would like to speak to me??" you asked puzzled. "Yes, that's what the Pharaoh requested." Seto repeated himself. _Why would the Pharaoh want to speak to me??_ you thought. After several thoughts had begun to cloud your mind, you decided to let it go and to follow high priest Seto.

He led you to the throne room, where the Pharaoh was awaiting your presence. But when you stepped into the throne room, you saw the Pharaoh, Queen and all the sacred guardians there, waiting for you. You flinched due to that. Quickly you bowed to them all and didn't dare to lift your head until the Pharaoh told you to. You've never seen the Pharaoh before, this was your first time.

You didn't dare look at the Pharaoh, neither at the sacred guardians nor the Queen. They are all people of the highest class... and Atemu is one of them. _He is a royal prince and who am I? Just one of the thousands slaves at the palace!_ you thought. You were starting to realize that it was obvious from the very beginning that you and Atemu are not meant to be together. It was all obvious. Then you got dragged out of your thoughts when the Pharaoh began to investigate you.

"Tell me, is your name ~~~~~?" he asked you. You nodded to that. Somehow the Pharaoh seemed to be a bit shocked, when you nodded. Silence fell, causing you to feel uncomfortable. You stood there, in the middle of the throne room on your own, while so many eyes were staring at you. And not just some eyes, but eyes of people of the highest class!! But then, the Pharaoh began to speak again...

_**Atemu's POV:**_  
You were searching everywhere. You ran down the corridors to the royal gardens. _~~~~~ has always loved to hang out here,_ you thought. You walked closer to the fountain; where she used to sit down to think. But she wasn't there. You were beginning to lose hope... _What if... what if my father.._ you thought. Quickly you shrug off that thought and began to search everywhere you could think of she could be.

"Don't worry, my prince. We'll find ~~~~~." Sandy said to you. You were sitting at the edge of the fountain, the place where ~~~~~ used to sit. You had your head in your hands, trying to figure out where she could be at the moment. Sandy placed a hand on your shoulder, trying to calm you down. "How am I supposed to calm down, since I know ~~~~~ may be in danger!!!" you yelled at Sandy. She were really shocked by that, but seemed to understand your worries.

She sat down next to you and began to speak. "I'm worried about ~~~~~, just as much as you do. She's my best friend, at least... I hope." Sandy said sadly. You lifted your head and looked at Sandy puzzled. She started to speak up again. "It's all my fault. I didn't trust her. I... I liked you... and I thought ~~~~~ betrayed me." Sandy said, while a tear began to stream down her cheek. You stared at her in shock. You couldn't believe your ears.

"It took me all the courage to tell you! I.." Sandy said, while her face began to cover with tears. "~~~~~ really loves you, you may not let someone harm her!" Sandy suddenly yelled at you. You were a bit shocked at first. But slowly a bit anger began to boil up inside of you, when Sandy began her story. She began to tell about the way Innkanaka used to treat ~~~~~, then about the fact they were friends and how love broke their friendship. You couldn't bring out a word...

Sandy began to cry louder and tears continued to stream down her cheek. You couldn't believe your ears. So many things you were unaware of. So many things ~~~~~ has suffered from. "I'm so sorry." Sandy cried. Actually, you were a bit angry at Sandy, but what good will it do now. "What done is done." you said to Sandy, while you gently wiped Sandy's tears away with your hand. "Don't cry, we're still friends." you said to her.

You were running down the corridors as fast as you can. ~~~~~ must be there, why didn't I think of it before.

**[Flasback]**"There must be some place we haven't looked yet. ~~~~~ must be inside the palace, but we've looked everywhere." Sandy said. You didn't respond to that, because yet, you're lost in your thoughts. _Where could she be right now?! We've looked everywhere... Wait,_ you thought. "I know it!" you said, while you stood up. Sandy looked at you, still puzzled. "I know it! The only place we haven't looked yet, the throne room!" you said.**[End Flashback]**

You stepped into the throneroom and saw...

...you saw your father, Akunumkanon, standing right in front of your beloved ~~~~~. You fastened your speed and quickly you grabbed ~~~~~'s arm. You pulled her behind you, causing you to stand face to face with your father. "Father, I won't let you do this!" you told him. Your father stared at you in shock, not knowing what to think or say. But then you could see his eyes showing happiness or relief. Somehow he seemed to be pleased to see you.

"A..Atemu?" ~~~~~ said. You turned around, seeing ~~~~~ full of tears. She smiled to you, causing you to embrace her immediately. "Don't ever scare me like that again, ~~~~~." you said to her. "Only if you promise me, not to scare me like that again." she said to you. You released her from your hug, still holding her hands. "What do you mean?" you asked her puzzled.

You heard your mother calling your name, while she ran towards you. Her eyes were filled with tears. "My boy, you're safe, thank goodness, you're safe." she said, while she smiled to you. You looked at your father, whose eyes also were filled with tears, while he smiled to you. You looked at them confused, then back at ~~~~~.

_**Your POV:**_  
You were walking through the royal garden with Atemu holding your hand. You looked at him, getting totally lost in his appearance. But when he turned to face you, you quickly looked away. Suddenly, Atemu pulled you closer to him. Slowly he lifted your chin, causing your eyes to meet. His lips came closer to you and you closed your eyes.

**[Flashback]**"Tell me, is your name ~~~~~?" the Pharaoh asked you. You nodded to that, while you looked at the ground. You could hear the Pharaoh getting off his throne, making his way to you. He came closer, causing you to feel very unease. "So you're the maid, who Atemu told us about." the Pharaoh said. You were shocked by those words. _Did Atemu tell his father about us!?_ you thought. Suddenly there was a sacred guardian stepping forward. "You've quite some NERVE TO MESS WITH THE YOUNG PRINCE'S MIND!" he yelled at you. You looked up, giving the sacred guardian a shocked look. Quickly you looked back at the ground, not knowing what to think. _Messing with Atemu's mind?? What.. what does he mean?? I.._ "Enough, Akunadin." the Pharaoh said to the sacred guardian, then he turned his glare back at you. "Don't worry, I'm here to ask for your help." the Pharaoh said. "uh..h-help??" you stuttered.

~ "Yes, you're now the only person, Atemu will listen to. He refuses to eat or drink, which will be a threat for his health. I think you've heard about the rumor, which is going through the palace, right?" ~  
~ "Yes, my Pharaoh, I did." ~  
~ "I won't take any risk if his health would be danger. So, I would like to ask you to help us, to convince Atemu not to gamble with his health like this." ~  
~ "I will try my very best, my Pharaoh." ~

Suddenly there was a maid running into the throne room. "My pharaoh!" she said gasping for breath. "The prince...he.. he's gone!"

The Queen was crying all the time. The Pharaoh on the other hand tried to hide his emotions, but you could see that he was extremely worried about Atemu. He was pacing up and down all the time. Some sacred guardians went to find Atemu without any success. "Where could he be?" the Pharaoh constantly asked himself. You were worried, too. _How could someone disappear like that? He's now missing for hours!_ you thought. You were getting very nervous. _What if something happened to him!_ But then you felt someone grabbing your arm, pulling you behind _him_...**[End Flashback]**

Slowly Atemu pulled back from the kiss. You opened your eyes and gave him a shy smile...

* * *

It starts to look like everything is going just fine... but is it?

please **ReVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

_**[Last time]**__...slowly Atemu pulled back from the kiss. You opened your eyes and you gave him a shy smile..._

_**Beginning with Pharaoh Akunumkanon's POV:**_  
"I've a strong feeling that our young prince really cares about this girl." Simon, your sacred guardian said. "At least, we know he's alright." your wife, the Queen said relieved. Her eyes were still a bit red due to the crying. She was so worried about Atemu and frankly you were, too. Somehow, tears began to stream down her cheek. Gently you took her face into your hands and kissed her forehead. "Take some rest." you said to her. Then she left the room. "My Pharaoh?" Akunadin, an another sacred guardian, said. "Yes, Akunadin." you responded. "Why didn't you eliminate this girl today? It was the perfect time, no one would know." he said to you.

~ "Yes no one, except for my son, Atemu." ~  
~ "But, Pharaoh..." ~  
~ "All of us have seen him today, Akunadin. When he came in, the first thing he said to me was: _Father, I won't let you do this!_" ~  
~ "But if the girl's dead, he would forget this girl." ~  
~ "I doubt it. I know my son. You weren't there Akunadin... but he had claimed to go with her, if we'd kill that girl." ~  
~ "Did the prince really..." ~

"Yes," you sighed, "he did." You've no idea what to do now. You really don't want your son to marry a maid. That'll be the most embarrassing thing to do. A royal prince marries a slave. What will the citizen think about it? Atemu's prestige will certainly decrease, when he becomes King one day. You may not let this happen. Afterall, princess Anzu will be arriving shortly. She will be Atemu's prospective wife. Not only would that be no harm for Atemu's prestige, but it will also cause Ethiopia and Egypt to unite. Then this great kingdom will belong to Atemu. Once it's united, people in Egypt as in Ethiopia will be able to live in peace. An engagement for Atemu with princess Anzu will be the perfect idea. _But there's still that maid..._ you thought.

"Isn't there any solution for this?" you angrily asked your sacred guardians. They looked at each other desperately, until Karim, an another sacred guardian, spoke: "Well, there may be a solution to this." You looked up at Karim, urging him to continue. "Her aim must be getting her hand on the wealth of our country. So, if we make her a deal, perhaps she will leave the prince alone. We could send her away from Cairo, after she had received the agreed sum.

" You thought about it. _Will that work? If she is really going to accept the agreed sum, then Atemu will see that she's just after our wealth. Then Atemu won't let her stay in the palace himself. He would certainly send her away. Yes, this may be the perfect plan!_ you thought. "This might work." you said to Karim. Then Karim bowed to you. "But what if she doesn't accept our offer?" Akunadin said to you. You looked at him, thinking he may have a point. "You mean, if the girl really loves our prince?" Isis, another sacred guardian, asked. "No, of course not! She's a slave, we all know what they think. They just want to become wealthy, that's all!" Akunadin told Isis. You looked at their conversation. _What should I do?"_

_**  
**__**Isis's POV:**_  
You were one of the most trusted sacred guardian of the Pharaoh. "...we all know what they think. They just want to become wealthy, that's all!" Akunadin told you. You stared at the ground. _Even if this girl really loves our prince for who he is, nobody will let them,_ you thought. You had a strong feeling that this girl isn't like the others. She seems to be a quite innocent girl and your instincts have never let you down before. You looked at Akunadin, who was trying to convince the Pharaoh for this girl is a threat and must be eliminated. You closed your eyes for a while. Suddenly you received a vision from your millennium necklace!

**[Vision start]**It was a black-and-white vision. You saw everyone; the Pharaoh, the Prince, the sacred guardians, a lot of maids... and the Queen!! The Queen was weakly lying on her bed and was holding the prince's hand. Her mouth was moving, but you couldn't hear. Tears were streaming down everyone's cheek, then everything turned black. Suddenly there was a small glim of light appearing out of nowhere. You looked at it, but then the light turned into an evil eye! You stared at it in shock. There was a power absorbing your soul into the evil eye. You felt you soul being separated from your body. You got dragged into it, when darkness consumed you once again. The floor beneath you disappeared, causing you to fall down into a pit of unknownness. Suddenly a strange image appeared beneath you. Your fall got stopped somehow and you gasped. You saw thousands of soldiers standing opposite each other. The image was blurry...**[End Vision]**

"Aah.." you said, while you're getting a bit dizzy. "Isis, are you alright?" Simon asked you. Then all the attention got turned to you. "Yes, Isis, is everything alright?" the Pharaoh asked you. You looked at the Pharaoh and bowed to him. "Thank you, my Pharaoh, I'm alright. I'm just a bit tired, I guess." You didn't feel like sharing your vision to anyone right now, since it's not clear for what it meant. Everyone has enough on their mind already. You would tell them when the time is right. "You've a long trip ahead, Isis. You're going to the border to help the patients there. Are you sure you're able to handle it in your condition? Perhaps one of us, should go instead of you." Simon said worried. You looked at him thankfully, but refused his offer. "I'll be fine, don't worry." you said.

You were heading to your bedroom, when there was a maid blocking your way. "Miss Isis, please may I ask you a favor." the maid suddenly asked you. You looked at her puzzled, but spoke.

~ "Well, if it is in my power to do so. What kind of favor do you mean?" ~  
~ "I... I'm Sandy. I really want to join Miss Isis to the border in order to help." ~  
~ "Why would you like to do that?" ~  
~ "Because...? Because I... I want to see more of Egypt. I've never been far away before." ~  
~ "You realize that this will be hard trip and it's not for fun." ~  
~ "I do, Miss Isis." ~  
~ "...hmmm... alright then, the day after tomorrow, when Ra is at his highest position, come to my room. We'll leave that night." ~  
~ "Thank you so much, Miss Isis." ~

_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
You were running away from Atemu, who was chasing after you. "You'll never catch me!" you yelled back at Atemu, who seems to be miles behind. Atemu was chasing you all the way through the palace, while both of you were laughing. He almost caught you, but then you ran a circle around a tree. Atemu followed you and in the end he managed to grab your arm. He pulled closer to him, holding you in his arms. The only thing you could think of is how charming Atemu actually is. He looked at you smiling, causing you to melt from the inside. You swung your arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Is that all?" he asked you playfully. Then he pushed his lips against yours, kissing you passionately. You kissed him back and the kiss became more fierceful. He nibbled on your bottom lip and you let him in. You were fighting each other's tongues, till you forfeited the match. Atemu made his way down your neck. Softly he kissed it, while his hands were moving under your clothes, stroking your back gently. He found a sensitive spot on the bottom of your back. Playfully he strokes it softly again and again, while he continued to kiss your neck. You moaned due to that, which seemed to please him. You hold your hands in his hair, while you're beginning to moan louder.

* * *

So you're not dead??? Damnit, why didn't I make the Pharaoh kill you... just kidding XD  
I hope you like this new side of our precious Prince^0^

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_**: The next chapter is going to be a LeMoN. For those who don't like lemons, I suggest you to skip the next chapter and proceed to chapter 14 instead.

Please **REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_WARNING! _This is a lemon, which isn't appropiate to readers who are underage. So I suggest you to skip this chapter if you don't like lemons. Don't worry, you won't miss out anything **important** on the story. I repeat: You won't miss out anything important!

**

* * *

[Last time]**_... he stroke it softly again and again, while he continued to kiss your neck. You moaned due to that, which seemed to please him. You hold your hands in his hair, while you're beginning to moan louder…_

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_

Atemu was stroking your back playfully, while he kissed your neck. You felt him making his way back to your lips. His tongue penetrated your mouth again, exploring everything inside. Suddenly, you felt his hands grabbing your waist fiercely, pulling your body closer against his. His hand moved down to your butt, softly pinching it. You held your hands around his neck, while you kissed him.

You could feel your body slowly warming up. Atemu pulled your left leg up to his waist. While his eyes were still closed, he slowly moved his hands from your butt to your thigh, then slowly back. His hand was only an inch away from your womanhood. You could feel your body warming up again. He continued to kiss you and the warmth coming from his body penetrates yours, till... suddenly, Atemu pulls back from the kiss and lifts you up in bridal style with one simple move. You hold onto him tightly, due to the sudden movement. He gave you a playful smile, while you looked at him a bit shocked. "Shall we proceed to the next level?" he playfully asked you.

_O_o ..._

He stepped into his room, closing the door with his foot. He was holding you in bridal style and slowly he walked up to his bed. You started to look around. You've been here before, but somehow this time it felt different. Gently Atemu placed you on his bed. You sat there looking at him, knowing what will come, but on the same time unsure for what's next.

You took a deep breath, not daring to look straight into his eyes. He took your face into his hands and slowly moved closer to you. You could feel his breath in your face. His lips got pressed against yours again. Without any hesistation he pushed his tongue into your mouth, while his body was pushing your body onto his bed. You could feel his body upon yours, sharing his warmth with you.

Your body heated up again and you felt it was taking over your common senses. You wrapped your arms around his neck and stroke your hand through his hair, while you kissed him fiercely. Softly you felt Atemu lifting up your shirt, placing his hand on your stomach. You shuddered a bit. He continued his hands upwards to your breasts. Your breath was beginning to get irregular. Softly he massaged your breasts one by one. He stopped the kiss for a moment, so he could strip you from your shirt, uncovering your upperbody.

A slight red blush was to be seen on your cheeks. Somehow you felt a bit unsure. Atemu looked at you smirking. He grabbed your hands and held them above your head. He kissed your cheek, then he made his way down to your neck. He furthered his way down to your shoulder, softly licking it. He let go of your hands and placed his hands on the two sides of your slim body. He reached your breasts and softly he kissed it. He went to your other breast and sucked it, causing a shiver to run through your spin.

He continued his way downwards to your stomach. You felt his hand slipping under your skirt, touching your womanshood softly. Very gently he strokes it, causing you to moan. A shiver run through your whole body again and again, each time he moved his hand. Roughly he stripped you your skirt, removing your last clothes. You felt him getting off the bed, hearing him kneeling on the ground. You felt his hands on your thighs, massaging them softly. You could feel warmth near your womanshood.

Then you felt something penetrated your womanshood. Atemu swirled his tongue inside of you. A feeling of sensation was to be found, causing you to moan. He glides his tongue in and out, then licked your womanshood from the outside. He licked your stomach, while he continued his way back to your lips. You stopped him from going upwards and sat up. He gave you a puzzled look.

You pressed your lips against his and started to get off the bed. While you kissed him, you pushed him backwards, till you reached the wall. You pushed him against it and fell on your knees. Atemu looked down at you still a bit puzzled. You stripped him of his undergarments and held his legs with your hands. Softly you licked the top of his manhood. You took his manhood into your mouth and swirled it with your tongue. Atemu moaned to that. You held his thighs tightly, then sucked his manhood. Atemu moaned even louder, while you pressed him against the wall. Atemu groaned your name, urging you to continue. You sucked even harder and he moaned even louder.

_O_o ..._

You kissed his stomach and made your way back to his lips. You pressed your lips against his and pushed your tongue into his mouth. Atemu pulled you closer to him by holding your waist. He lifted you up in bridal style again, while he continued to kiss you. He placed you on his bed and placed his legs on the two side of your body. He stripped his shirt. Softly he touched your face. He stroked your cheek, then your neck.

Going downwards to your stomach, then your womanshood. You felt him shoving a finger into the small opening. Your breath started to get more irregular, as he shoved the second finger into you, moving them in and out. He pulled back his fingers and looked at you for a while, not sure whether to continue or not. "I won't regret anything." you said breathless. He smiled to you, then you felt something pushing against your womanshood.

Your body heated up to the top, as your breath started to get ragged. His manhood penetrated your womanshood and a shot of pain run through your back over your whole body. You clenched the sheet as another wave of pain run through your body. Atemu grabbed your hand quickly. "The pain will soon be over." he said. Carefully he moved his manhood inside of you and slowly the pain turned into pure pleasure. Atemu started to move faster and you moved your hip with his rhythm. You felt a feeling of heat coming up and soon you orgasmed. Atemu continued to move faster and groaned your name. You moved your hip with him, causing more pleasure for both of you. As you climaxed for the second time, you felt your body getting tired.

You groaned Atemu's name and couldn't help but to moan. Atemu sped up again. But you couldn't speed up to his rhythm. You felt a warm sensation coming into you, as Atemu ejaculated. Atemu collapsed next to you and soon both of you felt asleep...

* * *

Wasn't that just a lovely moment with Atemu...

Please **REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**[Last time]**_...alright last time, we ended with a Lemon with Atemu. There's one thing you should know if you hadn't read the Lemon. Atemu brought you to his room and... after a lot of 'things' (let's just keep it that way^-^), both of you fell asleep in Atemu's bed..._

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**_  
You felt Ra shining upon you and slowly you waked up. You opened your eyes only to find ~~~~~ lying next to you. She looks so beautiful. Softly you touched her cheek. _I don't want to lose you. I want you to be by my side forever,_ you thought to yourself, remembering what happened yesterday. _She's so beautiful... _~~~~~ was waking up. Slowly her eyes opened. You looked at her smiling. "Finally awake, my beauty?" you said to her. She smiled to that and snuggled a bit closer to you. Gently you stroke your hand through her hair and kissed her forehead...  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
You snuggled a bit closer to Atemu. You felt so safe, here, in his arms. Atemu held you close against him, so protective. You felt like the luckiest woman on earth. As long as he's here, holding you in his arms, there's nothing that would hurt you. You love him so much. You just... don't want to lose him, never want to lose him.

"~~~~~?" Atemu asked you. You looked up, staring into his beautiful violet eyes. "~~~~~, there's a place I want to show you. Would you like to go to that place with me?" he asked to you. You smiled. "Sure."  
_He's so sweet. He's always asking me whether I like it or not. I know he'll never hurt me, not now, not ever,_ you thought to yourself smiling. Atemu got off the bed and dressed himself. You looked at him as he put on his shirt. You've never thought that you could feel this free like yesterday. It was a night of you both and of nobody else, just Atemu and you alone. You looked at his muscular body, which had seemed to be out of reach. But yesterday, his body had belonged to you, you alone and nobody else.  
_Will there ever be a night like that again?_

You kept your eyes on Atemu, thinking how lucky you are. Within a few minutes he was dressed. He put on his jewelry and within a few seconds he was finished. You kept your dreamy eyes on him, as he turned himself to you. He sat on his bed and gave you a quick kiss on your lips. "I'll see you in the garden at 'the' fountain, when Ra is at his highest position." Atemu said to you. You gave him a quick kiss, too. "Alright, I'll see you there." you said to him. He smiled, as he run a finger through your hair. He looked at you one more time and got off the bed. You kept your eyes on him, as he furthered his way to the door. He opened the door and streams of Ra's light penetrated the room. Atemu stood in the doorway for a moment. "At the fountain..." he said softly, as he walked away, disappearing into the light, while the door got closed, leaving you here alone...

"Well, Atemu went off to do his duties, I guess I need to, too." you said to yourself. _But first..._you thought,_ let's take some more rest._ You closed your eyes and slowly you drifted off into a deep sleep again.

You opened your eyes and find yourself still lying on Atemu's bed. You sat up and took a look around. Here, the most unthinkable thing had happened between you and Atemu. You smiled to that. But still, one thing is still bothering you... Sandy. _Am I doing the right thing? _you thought. You stood up. "There's only one way to find out." you said determined. _I can't lie to Sandy. She's my friend and she'll always be. As a friend, I have to explain the whole thing to her... I must..._ you thought. After having made up your mind, you dressed yourself. Quickly you went to the door. You have to see Sandy, now. You opened the door, only being greeted by the bright light of Ra. For a moment you got blinded by the light. You took a deep breath and stepped out the room...  
"~~~~~!!!!!"

Innkanaka was walking towards you! You turned to her. "y…Yes, Miss Innkanaka?" you said quickly. ~ "Do you have any idea of what time it is!!" ~

~ "I..uh.." ~  
~ "Where've you been these days!?! ~  
~ "I... uh..." ~  
~ "So you've made the bed of the Prince. Is the Pharaoh's bed done?" ~  
~ "Uh...." ~  
~ "Don't tell me you're not finished yet!!!" ~  
~ "I..." ~  
~ "THEN GO AND DO IT NOW, what are you standing here? NOW!!!!" ~  
~ "... y-yes, miss." ~

With that, Innkanaka left you alone. She seems to be in a hurry. She was already on the other end of the corridor, before you could even come back to your senses... You closed your eyes and shook your head. When you opened it, Innkanaka was gone. "That was... weird..." you said a bit puzzled. _I wonder what she's up to?_ If you had a choice, you would've gone to Sandy right away. But how much you hated to admit, you're _just_ a maid. There are things you need to do, before you could do your private things. This is what you've been told, ever since you've become a slave. That's your duty. You sighed. So, you went to the Pharoah's room...

The throne room has been cleaned. _Finally..._ you thought, as you looked around you. You just cleaned the floor and the pillars of the throne room along with a lot of other maids. Your eyes glide from the pillars to the floor, up to the stairs to the throne of the Pharaoh. You smiled. This, this was the place where you first realized that you had fallen in love with _him_... Atemu. You held the cloth, which you had used to clean the room, close against you. You closed your eyes for a moment, remembering what had happened here before... between you and Atemu, prince Atemu.  
Suddenly, you flipped open your eyes!

You ran down the corridor as fast as you can. Ra has already left his place of the highest position in the sky. He's now half way down his path to the horizon! _I hope he's still there. Oh, stupid me! How could I be this late,_ you thought. From a distance you saw 'the' fountain. You fastened your speed, but then, you stopped. You looked into the garden, but... nobody's there. Slowly, you walked into the garden to the fountain. You reached the fountain, but... too late. You took a look around, hoping for he's still here, but he isn't.

You sighed in disappointment. _Well, it shouldn't be a suprise, since I'm this late..._ you thought and stared into the beautiful sparkling water of the fountain...  
But then... you felt someone grabbing your waist from behind! You got swung into someone's chest, while his arms were wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly. You looked up and saw...

...ATEMU!!! "You got me frightened!" you yelled at him. You took a breath of relief. Atemu smiled to your reaction. "I'm sorry, would you forgive me?" he said in a playful tone. "No." you responded arrogantly. "That's then too bad." Atemu said to you. He pushed his lips onto yours and kissed you passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. You tried to push his tongue out of your mouth, but just as usual he's victorious... Then Atemu broke the kiss for air. You lay your head on his chest, as you gasped for air.

Slowly, you lifted up your head again. "I thought you left, where were you?" you asked. "Shouldn't I be the one, who's asking that question?" he responded playfully. "uh..." you said, while you were blushing madly. You totally forgot, you were the one who was late! "You look so cute with those blushes on your cheeks." he said, causing you to blush even more. Quickly, you looked at the ground, a little bit smiling. "To your question of earlier, I went to get something for you." he said.

You lifted your head and looked at him curiously. He smiled to you. Suddenly, you saw Atemu falling onto his knee, while holding up a beautiful red rose. "To you, My Love..." he said to you. Your eyes glide from the beautiful red rose to Atemu, looking at him in disbelief. "...uh... is that... for me?" you asked in disbelief. Atemu smiled to that and stood up. "Of course, who else? As far as I know, you're the only one I love." he said playfully. You took the rose in your hand, staring at it happily. "It's... it's so beautiful..." you said and turned your eyes on him, "Thank you, Atemu." He took your chin with his hand and kissed you. "Everything for you, my Love." he said. You stared into his lovely eyes, as your lips slowly started to move to each other…

* * *

_Everything for you, my love..._

Please **review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Last time]**_"It's... it's so beautiful..." you said and turned your eyes on him, "Thank you, Atemu." He took your chin with his hand and kissed you. "Everything for you, my Love." he said. You stared into his lovely eyes, as your lips slowly started to move to each other..._

**_Beginning with your POV:_  
**"Where are we going, Atemu?" you asked impatiently. You couldn't see a thing, since Atemu had covered your eyes with a red ribbon. Galloping upon the horse with you sitting in front, Atemu smiled to your impatience. "You'll see, when we're there." he responded you. You've been riding for hours now, and Atemu hasn't said a thing about your destination. You're starting to get curious about that, but you decided to let it go and to enjoy this very moment. Reluctantly, you laid your head upon his chest. Slowly, you drifted into a deep sleep, as Atemu furthered his way on the golden sand of Egypt...

Soon you woke up. Lifting your head from his chest a lil'bit, you felt the galloping of the horse. You were still sitting upon the horse with Atemu behind you. Sighing you placed your head back upon Atemu's chest. You couldn't let it, but to take a sneaky look. You lifted up the ribbon a bit... "No sneaky looks." Atemu suddenly said. "How did you know I..." you said a bit shocked. Atemu smiled to your reaction. "We're almost there and just on time."

Atemu took you in bridal, then jumped off the horse with you in his arms. You felt him walking to somewhere. He put you on the ground. While standing behind you he whispered into your ears. "You may take off the ribbon now." So, you did what you've been told to. You untied the ribbon and released it from your eyes. _This feels much better,_ you thought, as you slowly opened your eyes...

You couldn't believe your eyes! Never, have you seen something like this before. You didn't even know that this kind of place exists. You were standing above a cliff with water flowing beneath, while Ra was about to set. Both the sky as the water was colored by Ra. It's so beautiful. You were totally speechless. Then you felt two arms coming around your waist, holding you protectively. Atemu placed his head upon your shoulder and whispered: "Do you like this place?" You smiled and looked at the bright Ra, who's about to go under the water. "Yes, I do." you finally said. While getting lost in this beautiful sight, you felt Atemu giving you a quick kiss on your cheek. "We could come here more often, if you like." he said. You turned your head to Atemu. "Honestly?" you asked. "Yes, honestly."

"You see the beautiful flowing water? That's the Nile." Atemu said to you. "Well, wouldn't it be a problem if I didn't see the water?" you asked him smiling. Atemu laughed to that: "Yes, I guess you're right." Then both of you looked at the flowing water of the Nile, who seems to be calmer than ever...

You were lying upon the soft grass with your head upon Atemu's chest. Stars were scattered all over the place, so beautifully. You closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. _I wish we could stay like this forever... _you thought, as the sky was becoming to get darker, for you knew, the sooner the sky darkened, the sooner you needed to leave...

"~~~~~~? It's time for us to..." Atemu couldn't finish his sentence. "Wait, just a few minutes more." you quickly said. You snuggled a bit closer to him, as you closed your eyes. Atemu smiled and kissed your forehead. He put his arm around your waist, holding you close against him...

"Look!" Atemu suddenly said, while he pointed to the sky. You looked up, not seeing anything special. "What did you see?" "There is it, again!" Atemu said, still pointing to the sky. You saw...  
_**  
**__**Atemu's POV:**_  
"There is it, again!" you said, still pointing to the sky. It just chased through the sky and within a few seconds it was gone... "What was that?" you heard ~~~~~~ asking you. "That's a falling star." "A falling star??" she said puzzled. "Look!" you told her and a hundred stars were shooting through the sky down the earth. It looks beautiful, but its beauty doesn't even come close to... ~~~~~~'s.

You saw her eyes glistening in the moonlight, while she looked at the falling stars. You could see she was truly excited about it. You're glad you brought her here. But then you saw ~~~~~~ crossing her fingers and closing her eyes. You looked at her happily, like your life couldn't get any better. "So, what did you wish for?" you asked her, as she opened her eyes again. She turned to you and smiled. "I'm not telling you." she said. "Why not?" you said playfully, since you know it has something to do with you. You saw blushes coming upon her cheek. You couldn't help, but to swing your arms around her waist, pulling her against you, and pushing your lips upon hers...  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
Hours went by like seconds. Just like that, you're back at the palace now. Atemu had asked you to sleep in his room, but you refused. You didn't want to bother him too much. _Atemu is still a prince, and got a lot of things to do, big things, things for this country, for Egypt,_ you thought. You were walking through the garden to the bedroom of the slaves, recalling everything what had happened today. _Atemu is so romantic..._, you thought dreamingly. You stepped into the slave's bedroom and sat on the bed. Suddenly you saw a letter lying next to you. There states: "To ~~~~~~" You picked up the letter. "I wonder whose it from?" You opened it and tears started to stream down your smooth skin. It was from...

... ME, Latemur!!! Just kidding.

* * *

Alright, who might that letter be from, no time to lose, let's head to the next chapter!

please **review**


	16. Chapter 16

**[Last time]**_...you stepped into the slave's bedroom and sat on the bed. Suddenly you saw a letter lying next to you. There states: "To ~~~~~~" You picked up the letter. "I wonder whose it from?" You opened it and tears started to stream down your smooth skin. It was from..._

_**Beginning with your POV:**_  
The letter is from Sandy!! It reads:

_My dearest ~~~~~~,__  
__I'm truly sorry for what had happened these last few days. I guess my jealousness took over my common senses. ~~~~~~ could you forgive me? I've seen Atemu few days ago. He thought you were in danger, so he searched everywhere for you like a lunatic. I understand everything now. __  
__~~~~~~, I'm sure he loves you very much and frankly, so do I. If there's anything I can do... __  
__I hope to be friends with you again, but I'll understand if you hate me, I'll understand it if you don't want to see me anymore. I was horrible and for that I'm truly sorry. I know I don't have the right for asking your forgiveness, because the thing what I've done is unforgivable. I broke our eternal friendship for something as a guy. I wish this incident never happened. I wish we could be like before._

Tears stream down your cheek as you read the letter. _Sandy, I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,_ you thought. As you closed your eyes, even more tears boiled up. "Sandy..." you whispered to yourself. "I'm so sorry..." you whimpered. You ran out of the bedroom and searched everywhere you could think of, but... you couldn't find Sandy. She wasn't inside her room, neither at the kitchen, nor the fountain, nowhere... "Where are you, Sandy?" you whispered to yourself, as you're about to give up hope, tears went down your cheek again. You sat down against the fountain of the royal garden. You held the letter close against, thinking the letter is the only thing left which symbols your friendship. You opened the letter once again and saw... there was more...

_~~~~~~, you don't have to come to look for me, because when you read this I'm no longer inside the palace. I'm truly sorry, but I can't face you yet. I hope you'll understand. I think it'll be better if... if I'm going away for a while, but please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm going to the border to help Miss Isis with the patients. And when I've returned, I hope we can be friends again. If... if we don't see each other again anymore, then... then please ~~~~~~, take care. If Innkanaka tells you to work all night, don't forget to bring a blanket with you, otherwise... you'll get cold. Don't skip lunch, because you need to work. It's bad for your health to do so. __  
__I wish you to be happy forever and I wish you and Atemu eternal happiness. _

_Lots of love,  
Sandy_

Tears of happiness went down your cheek. "Sandy, we are friends, forever." you whispered, as you looked at the sky, thinking you're never far apart. No matter what, you'll always be under the same sky, looking at the same moon in the night...  
_**  
**__**Sandy's POV:**_  
You are sitting inside the carriage, about to leave to the border. It was just like the first time you had arrived here; sitting here, inside a carriage alongside a lot of other maids. You sighed, the only different is... is that ~~~~~~ isn't here with me. A tear went down your cheek, as you thought about it. _Will she forgive me?_ you always asked yourself. You just had to leave, you've no idea how to face ~~~~~~. Perhaps after having calmed down, both you and ~~~~~~, perhaps then, you would be able to face her again.

You're afraid ~~~~~~ might not want to see you ever again. _How could I be that selfish and unreasonable?_ you thought. _I'll do anything, if that means ~~~~~~ is going to forgive me, anything..._ you thought, as tears streamed down your cheek continiously...

It was getting dark, really dark. Stars were scattered all over the sky. You looked at it, thinking about nothing. You felt so empty from the inside, while you're losing your common senses, ignoring everything you hear or see. But then the carriage got stopped abruptly.

You snapped out of it and regained your common senses. Finally, you've arrived at the border. You stepped out the carriage and looked around you. It looked horrible. So many people lying on ground starving, so many people lying on the ground almost dying by illness. "Alright everyyone, it's time for us to do our work." you heard Isis saying. She divided the maids into two groups. The first one offered medicine help and the second group offered food. You've been divided into the second group. You were doing your work, when you suddenly felt something. You've no idea what is was. But somehow you couldn't stop but to look at the sky. Stars were scattered all over the place, but what's getting your attention it most was... the moon...

_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
Ra was making his way back to the sky, as the moon slowly started to fade away. You don't know why exactly, but tears streamed down your cheek continuously. Tears of happiness, but on the same time, tears of fear. You don't want to lose Sandy as a friend, she's your best friend ever, but now she has left. Whether she will return is unknown, whether you'll be friends again like before is... unknown, too. _Living happily side by side is what we desire, but pretending like this whole incident had never occurred isn't easy,_ you thought. Ra rose above the horizon and shone towards you. You looked at Ra, staring into his beautiful wave of light. It was hard to describe, but it was like Ra was giving you the hope and courage you needed. _Yes, I should be more positive, everything will be alright..._

* * *

_Storymaker: *Cries* Sandy!!! My Sandy!!! Why did you leave us? *cries*_

Storyreaders: You made her leave us!

_Please **REVIEW!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**[Last time]**_...Ra rose above the horizon and shone towards you. You looked at Ra, staring into his beautiful wave of light. It was hard to describe, but it was like Ra was giving you the hope and courage you needed. Yes, I should be more positive, everything will be alright..._

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**_  
After having this great day with each other, you headed back to your own bedrooms. You had asked ~~~~~~ to come to sleep in your room, but she refused. You didn't know why exactly she refused, but you respected her decision and just let her. You stripped your shirt and throw it on the ground. Then you let yourself fall backwards upon your bed. You looked at the ceiling, remembering the time you where locked up here, also looking at the ceiling.

_It feels so long ago,_ you thought. You has gone mad when you knew your father was about to do something to ~~~~~~. You searched everywhere, but couldn't find her. You were so afraid to lose her. _I can't remember how it was back then... my life without her..._ you thought. All you know for now is that you never want to lose her and would do whatever you can to protect ~~~~~~, no matter what. You sighed. _I only wish my father won't hurt ~~~~~~,_ you thought to yourself.

You stared at the ceiling for a long time and knew you couldn't sleep anyway. You stood up and went to the balcony in your room, with the sight to Egypt. You leaned on the railing and looked down at the city beneath. It looks so peaceful, with a small breeze and everyone asleep. You looked up at the stars, which is glistening beautifully in the darkness of the night, while the moon was shining right above you. Again, you took a look at the city beneath you, wondering how it will be to live down there. As you're lost in the peacefulness and the beauty of the city and the sky, you slowly closed your eyes and enjoyed this very moment...

"My prince!!" you heard someone yelling from the other side of your door. "Who is it?" you yelled back from the balcony. "It's me, Mahado." you heard Mahado say. "Mahado?" you said to yourself, as you stepped back into your room. Quickly you went to the door to open it. Mahado is the high priest and sacred guardian of your father as your best friend. You opened the door, seeing Mahado kneeling down to greet you. "Mahado, no need for any royal politeness. Why are you here in the middle of the night, is there something wrong?" you asked Mahado, a bit shocked by his sudden appearance at this time. "Yes, my prince. The Queen is in a real dangerous condition." Mahado answered you...

_**Your POV:**_  
As the moon slowly started to disappear into the strong light of Ra, you stood up. You went to do you common duties as usual. After you had made the beds of the Pharaoh, you went to Atemu's bedroom. To your surprise, he wasn't there. Disappointed you made his bed and went off.

You walked through the corridor happily. You couldn't wish for anything better. Both, Love and Friendship has returned back into your heart. You smiled to that. Finally you reached the well. You took the jar into your hand and placed it onto the water of the well. Slowly the water started to flow into the jar and soon it was filled. You lifted the jar out of the well and put it down on the ground. "That's quite heavy..." you muttered to yourself, while you rubbed your forehead with the back of your hand. You took a deep breath.

You placed your hands on the two side of the jar and slowly you lifted it again. You started to walk off with it, but suddenly there was a pair of hands grabbing the jar. You looked up only to see... _Innkanaka_!! "Give me that." Innkanaka said calmly, before putting the jar back on the ground. You looked at her puzzled...

"Is... is there something wrong, Miss Innkanaka?" you asked carefully. She looked at you with a cold expression. "You don't have to do those works anymore." she replied. "What... what do you mean, Miss Innkanaka? Did I do something wrong?" you asked a bit shocked. She sighed. "I've no idea, what you did, but you're no longer a slave." she said, "there's now no need for you doing these things. You're now a guest of the palace. I've been ordered by the prince to bring you to your room."

You were totally speechless, after you heard it. _I'm a guest of the palace?_ you thought. Ever since you've carried the title of being a slave, you've never thought you'll be free again. Now, you've no longer to serve anyone! _I'm free now!_ you thought happily. "Now, if you would like to follow me, my lady, then I'll show you your room." you hear Innkanaka saying. You've no idea what to say, so you just nodded a bit. You smiled to the way she called you. _My lady..._

Innkanaka opened the door for you and let you in. Carefully you stepped into your 'own' bedroom. You were totally surprised. "Is this my bedroom?" you asked. "Yes, it is, is there something wrong?" Innkanaka asked. The room consisted of a queen-size bed, with a beautiful, white silk blanket, a big closet, a mirror, in which you could see yourself from head to toe, and a door which leads to a balcony... "It's too beautiful for words..." you said. "I'll be right back." Innkanaka said and left.

She came back with five maids. "Since, you're now a guest of the palace, you _must_ have a personal maid. I apologize for not having more maids for you to choose from, but for such a short time this is all what I could arrange." she said. You've never seen them before. They must be new maids of the palace. They had their head down, so you couldn't see them properly. "Uhm.. do you want to be my personal maid." you asked one of the maids. The maid lifted up her head and looked at you a bit scared, not knowing how to answer you. "It.. it will be my honor, my lady." she softly replied. You smiled to her. "Alright, I choose her." you said. Innkanaka, still having the cold expression on her face, just nodded and left with the other four girls, leaving you and you new personal maid alone...

You saw Innkanaka walking off with the other maids, leaving your personal maid and you alone. "So, what's your name?" you asked. Still with her head down, she answered you: "I... I'm Kiara, my lady." You smiled to her nervous behavior. Well, you don't blame her, after all, she's a new maid of the palace. "I'm ~~~~~~, nice to meet you." you said to her. "It's my honor to meet you, miss ~~~~~~." she replied.

~ "Just call me, ~~~~~~." ~  
~ "... uh, yes, miss... uh, ~~~~~~." ~  
~ "May I call you Kiara?" ~  
~ "Y-yes, of course." ~

"Am I really that scary? I won't bite, you know?" you asked her funnily, making her even more nervous. "N-no, no at all." she answered you quickly. "I was just kidding. You really don't have to be nervous. The palace may be huge, but it's a nice place to be." you told her. She nodded nervously. "From now on, you and I are friends, so if there'll be anything you would like to know or need, just tell me, alright?" you said to her happily. She lifted up her head and her eyes brightened. "Really, are we friends?" "Yes, really."

* * *

Wo0T w0ot, **review **time!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**[Last time]**_...The palace may be huge, but it's a nice place to be." you told her. She nodded nervously. "From now on, you and I are friends, so if there'll be anything you would like to know or need, just tell me, ok?" you said to her happily. She lifted up her head and her eyes brightened. "Really, are we friends?" "Yes, really."_

_**Beginning with your POV:**_  
These last few days, you've got to know Kiara better. She's quiet most of the time, but she's a nice girl. She told you that she was captured in a war of Egypt against Persia a few years ago and since, she has never seen her family again. She lost contact with her friends and so she needed to live in a foreign country on her own. She had served a terrible master these last few years. He used to beat her and insult her in any ways he could think of. She also said that he used to give her one meal a day.

"_There is no need for me giving you more food than you need in order to live on._" Kiara claimed, "My former master used to say that, but luckily he's dead now. He's killed by a bunch of thieves few weeks ago." She turned her head to the ground, while she said that. You looked at her and thought about it. These past twelve years, you had lived at your master's house. He had treated you well, never insulted or beaten you. You can't imagine a master like Kiara's. Someone who will treat his servants this badly. You looked at the ground while thinking. _My master has been killed, too,_ you thought sadly, while tears were beginning to boil up in your eyes. You held them back and took a deep breath.

Your former master taught you a lot about things in life and one of them was to live on with a smile on your face. It would make you and all the people around you happier. You didn't often smile, though, but you've memorized every word your former master had ever said and taught you. You lifted up your head and a smile came crossed your face. Then you grabbed Kiara's arm. She looked at you shocked. "Let me take you to some place." you said to her, while smiling.

You held Kiara's arm and ran through the corridor to 'that' place. The soft Egyptian wind stumbled upon your face and your hair flew elegantly behind you. "Where are we going?" Kiara asked you. You didn't respond to that, because your destination was already in sight. You dragged Kiara into the beautiful royal garden, as you made an abrupt stop at 'the' fountain...

The water was sparkling beautifully as ever under the hot Egyptian sun. Ra let his strong waves of light penetrate the water, making it glistening brightly. The dawn wet the green grass, causing it to glisten in Ra's light. Flowers were all around the place, red, orange, yellow, rose and violet ones. This beautiful sight always made you feel comfortable from the inside. You closed your eyes and let Ra shine upon your face. The warm and soft feeling of Ra's light feels great on your skin.

Slowly you opened your eyes and turned your eyes on Kiara. You saw her eyes glistening, while her eyes were turned on the sparkling water. After a long while standing like that, you saw Kiara closing her eyes and spreading her arms. The small breeze curled around her, lifting up her dress and hair a bit. You looked at her smiling, knowing she likes this place just as much as you do. "Thank you..." Kiara muttered. You looked at her a bit puzzled. You saw her opening her eyes and turning to you. "Thank you for bringing me here, ~~~~~~."

_**  
**__**Atemu's POV:**_  
You walked through the corridors to your room. These last few days you haven't closed your eyes, not even for a moment. Your mother, the Queen, seemed to suffer from a life-threatening disease. Even the greatest medicinists in the country don't know what to do. They said they've never faced such terrible disease before.

[Flashback]"Mahado, no need for any royal politeness. Why are you here in the middle of the night, is there something wrong?" you asked Mahado, a bit shocked by his sudden appearance at this time of the day. "Yes, my prince. The Queen is in a real dangerous condition." Mahado answered you. You ran passed Mahado and ran to your mother's bedroom as quickly as you can with Mahado following you. You stopped at your mother's bedroom and opened the door. You saw her lying on her bed with her eyes closed. You father was sitting next to her. You ran towards them and grabbed you mother's hand. "Mother, are you alright?" you asked her shocked. "She's suffering from a disease, but the medicinists haven't found a cure yet." your father said sadly, while tears boiled up in his eyes. Your eyes glided from your father to your mother with disbelief. "No, there must be a way!" you yelled.

You closed your eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Suddenly you felt a hand reaching to your cheek. You opened your eyes and saw your mother smiling faintly, while she looked at you. Her hand was cold and softly trembling. You grabbed her hand and held it against your cheek, while a tear slowly started to stream down your cheek. "My son..." you heard your mother muttering weakly. "Mother, you'll be fine." you said to her. She nodded weakly. Then you heard someone bursting into the room. "The medicinist found a cure!"[Flashback]

You remembered what you're father said afterwards: "The cure was only to reduce her pain. They still haven't found an effective cure." your father sighed and slowly silence fell. You were looking down at the ground, clenching your fist. Finally your father spoke:"She's still weak, so we need to take good care of her. Because who knows... when she'll leave us."

You stepped into your room, thinking about your mother. She's suffering so much and there's nothing you can do to help her, just nothing. You closed the door behind you and walked up to your bed. Suddenly your sight became blurry and you felt a bit light-headed. You placed a hand on your forehead, while a shot of pain run through your head. You legs began to feel weak and soon you lost your balance. You fell on the ground, slowly losing your consciousness...

_  
__**Your POV:**_  
You were standing in the royal garden with Kiara next to you, when you suddenly felt a shot of pain through your head. You grabbed your head and fell on your knees. _What's this?_ you thought. "~~~~~~!!" Kiara yelled as she saw you in pain. She kneeled down beside you and looked at you worriedly. "~~~~~~, What happened? Are you alright??" she asked. You closed your eyes and tightened your grab. Your head started to hurt even more, but then you had a strange feeling, like this had something to do with... Slowly you felt the pain going away...

"Atemu!" you suddenly yelled. You stood up. "What do you mean, ~~~~~~??" Kiara asked you shocked, while she stood up. "I feel... Atemu is hurt!" you yelled and ran away. Kiara followed you, no idea what you're talking about. You ran down the corridors. One corridor after another, it seems like an eternity before you reached Atemu's room. You stopped at his door and opened it...

* * *

Storymaker: Nooooo!!!! ATemu, my dearest Atemu!!!

Storytakers: ATEMU!!!!!

please **review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**[Last time]**_...while she stood up. "I feel... Atemu is hurt!" you yelled and ran away. Kiara followed you, no idea what you're talking about. You ran down the corridors. One corridor after another, it seems like an eternity before you reached Atemu's room. You stopped at his door and opened it..._

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
You placed your hand on the handle and slowly you opened the door. "Atemu!!!" you yelled, as you saw him there lying on the ground unconscious. You ran up to him and kneeled down beside him. You put your hands upon his shoulders and shook him, begging him to wake up. "Atemu, wake up, please speak to me. Atemu!!" you yelled at him, but he remained the way he was. You grabbed his hand and held it close against you. His hand was cold and his eyes remained closed. "Atemu..." you softly muttered. Carefully you placed your hand on his forehead...

"Prince Atemu seems to be overworked. In addition, he has got a fever." the medicinist said to the Pharaoh. He was sitting on the bed, holding Atemu's hand. You stood behind the Pharaoh with Kiara next to you. You looked at Atemu worriedly. He looks so pale. You were so shocked back then, you found him lying on the ground motionless. It almost felt like your heart had stopped beating for a moment.

Afterwards, you had told Kiara to get the Pharaoh. You're glad to know that it isn't something serious. "What's happening?" you heard the Pharaoh muttering softly. "First my wife, now my son. What have I done to deserve this, Ra?" the Pharaoh said sadly. "My Pharaoh, don't worry. Prince Atemu will get well soon." you heard a sacred guardian telling the Pharaoh. "Why do my wife and son need to suffer? Why didn't Ra release all his anger on me, instead on my family?" the Pharaoh said. You looked at the Pharaoh a bit puzzled. _What does he mean, is there something with the Queen?_ you thought.

You saw the Pharaoh placing his hand on his forehead, as he closed his eyes. "My Pharaoh! Are you alright?" you heard the sacred guardian asking. You saw the Pharaoh losing his balance, but the sacred guardian caught him. "My Pharaoh, perhaps you should take some rest. If you don't mind, I'm willing to take care of Atemu, while your highness is resting." you said to the Pharaoh bowing in respect. The Pharaoh slowly opened his eyes and gave you a suspicious look, just like the time he came in...

**[Flashback]**"Kiara, get the Pharaoh and a medicinist, quickly!" you told her. "...uh, I'll be right back." she said shocked and rushed to get the Pharaoh and medicinist. You turned your eyes back at the Atemu. _What happened... Few days ago, you brought me to 'that place'. The falling stars...and now I needed to find you in this condition..._ you thought, while a tear slowly started to stream down your cheek. His forehead felt way too warm. "Atemu, please wake up!" you cried, while shaking him a bit. But he remained the way he was. "Don't leave me alone, Atemu!!" you yelled at him. Just then you saw Kiara coming in along with the Pharaoh and a medicinist. The Pharaoh looked at you shocked, not expected to see you here. Then he gazed at you... suspiciously...**[End Flashback]**

"I think there's no need for you to do this... Simon, could you take care of the Prince, while I'm resting." the Pharaoh asked the sacred guardian, while he looked at you with a cold expression. "Uh.. yes, my Pharaoh." the sacred guardian Simon answered. You just bowed to him and left. You could feel the cold glare of the Pharaoh on your back, while you left. Kiara bowed to the Pharaoh in respect and followed you. You went into your room and told Kiara to take some rest. She understood and left you alone in your room...

Few days have passed and Atemu still hasn't woken up yet. You're so worried about him. Even the medicinist don't know how this can be. Normally, a person in Atemu's condition will wake up soon, but Atemu hasn't even opened his eyes once yet. The Pharaoh had given his orders, nobody was allowed to come into Atemu's room except for the medicinists, the sacred guardian Simon and himself. You were walking through the corridors heading towards Atemu's room.

Carefully, you put the door ajar and took a look inside the room. You saw the Pharaoh sitting there, along with the medicinist. Atemu's eyes were still closed. Silently, he lay there on his bed, just like before. You saw the medecinist shaking his head. The Pharaoh looked worriedly. "Atemu.." you softly muttered as it hurts to see him in this condition, then you saw the Pharaoh turning around. You closed the door quickly and hid yourself behind a pillar. Just in time, too, because now, the Pharaoh stood in the doorway, looking around suspiciously.

You kept silence, while you stood there motionless. You heard footsteps coming closer, but then it stopped. "Is there something wrong, my Pharaoh?" you heard the medecinist asking. "Oh.. uh no, nothing." the Pharaoh responded and you heard the footsteps going down the corridor. Slowly, the sound of footsteps faded. The Pharaoh and the medecinist turned around the corner and the sound turned into a total silence.

You left your hiding place and opened Atemu's door, once again. You closed the door behind you and sat on Atemu's bed. You took his hand into yours and held it close against your cheek. His hand was cold, just like before. You placed your hand on his forehead. _Just like before,_ you thought. The warmth of his forehead was burning in your hand. _Atemu, please get well soon,_ you mumbled. Slowly, you moved yourself closer to him, causing your lips to touch. You kissed him on his lips, when suddenly a gust of wind penetrated the room. You looked up, only to see... Pharaoh Akunumkanon in the doorway!!!

You looked at the Pharaoh shocked and so did he. But you came back to your senses and quickly you kneeled down on the ground. "I'm so sorry, my Pharaoh. I know, it wasn't allowed for me to come here, but I... I was just worried about the Prince and..." you stuttered nervously. "Would you please come outside, I would like to talk to you." the Pharaoh said to you coldly and left the doorway.

You stood up, _What does he want to talk about?_ you thought a bit scared. You took one more glance on Atemu, then left the room nervously. The Pharaoh waited for you outside. "Now follow me." he said and started to walk again. You stared at the back of the Pharaoh. _Where is he bringing me to?_ The Pharaoh continued his way further down the corridor, while you stood there motionless. Then he stopped... and turned around. "Aren't you coming?" he asked you. You nodded nervously and followed the Pharaoh to... the throne room...

You saw the Pharaoh entering the throne room. You made an abrupt stop. There you've been accused for messing with Atemu's mind. The thought about it scared you. The time you stood there, alone, while all eyes were turned on you. Now you've no choice, but to enter the same room, and most likely you'll be standing there alone with all eyes turned on you, just like before. Nervously you stepped into the throne room and you was right. All the sacred guardians were standing next to the Pharaoh, who was now sitting on his throne. You bowed and walked into the throne room with your head... down.

Nervously, you walked to the middle of the throne room, step by step. It felt like an eternity before you reach it. Each step you took, made you more nervous than you already were. You felt your hands starting to tremble a little and your legs refusing to go any further. Then you fell on your knees and kept your head down. "My Pharaoh, please forgive me. I... I promise I'll never do that again." you stuttered. "You're not allowed to talk without permission!!" a sacred guardian yelled, you remembered his voice. It was the same person who told you not to mess with Atemu's head. Your hands were trembling all the time. "Miss ~~~~~~, I'm asking you to leave Atemu, I'm willing to offer you a great amount of gold, if you do so." the Pharaoh said to you. "What?!" you said, while lifting up your head in shock.

~ "Am I not clear enough?" ~  
~ "My Pharaoh, I don't understand." ~  
~ "Don't play dumb with me, I've seen a lot of people like you before." ~  
~ "I..." ~  
~ "I'm just asking you a little favor in return." ~  
~ "I'm not..." ~

"I think you'll be quite satisfied with this." the Pharaoh said, while pointing to a chest. Then two servants went to the chest and lifted it up. They brought the chest to you and opened it. The shining light of gold from the chest blinded you. "I think that'll satisfy your needs?" the Pharaoh said impatiently. You looked at the chest filled with gold, then you feel anger boiling up inside of you.

You stood up and looked straight to the Pharaoh. "What do you think, I am? A whore?!" you yelled at him. "Stay down, you PEASANT!" a sacred guardian told you, while emphasizing the word 'peasant' with a tone of disgust. "I won't accept this." you shouted to them, while pointing to the chest. "If you're not satisfied by this amount, then tell me how much you need, I'll take that in consideration." the Pharaoh said to you. The anger raised inside of you with every word he said. "I am not a WHORE! I love Atemu! Not his WEALTH!!" you yelled at them, while tears started to boil up in your eyes. "Leave the prince at once, I'm warning you, if you don't accept our offer, we will have no choice but to take rigid measures!" a sacred guardian warned you.

Tears started to stream down your cheek. "No, I won't leave Atemu! Especially not now! He still hasn't woken up yet! I won't leave him!" you yelled with closed eyes. You tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. Tears streamed down your cheek continuously.

"You know as well as I do, that you're just a peasant. There's a great gap between you two. You're of the lowest class and Atemu is my son. You need to keep that in mind, peasant." the Pharaoh said, while emphasizing the last word as well, "Atemu's wife will be a princess." Tears continued to stream down your cheek, as the thought that you're about to lose Atemu consumed your mind. "You can't make him marry someone he doesn't love!" you yelled at the Pharaoh.

"That's it, let me teach you a lesson on how to behave in front of the Pharaoh!" the sacred guardian shouted at you. He went closer to you and you took a step back. Then he shoved his hair a side, which was in front of his left eye, and revealed something terrifying! You looked at him shocked, for what you saw was a gold eye with a symbol on it instead of normal human-eye! The gold eye started to glow...

"Akunadin!!" the Pharaoh shouted to the sacred guardian. Then you saw the glowing fading slowly, as his hair fell before his left eye again. "My Pharaoh." the sacred guardian Akunadin said, while bowing to the Pharaoh in respect. You were still shocked by the terrifying sight of Akunadin's glowing gold eye. "Miss ~~~~~~, are you really not going to accept our offer?" the Pharaoh asked you one more time. You came back to your senses and shouted: "No, I won't leave him. He needs me!" Then you saw the sacred guardian Akunadin turning around. "Don't you realize what you've just done?!" You looked at him shocked. "What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for you, prince Atemu won't be in the state he is, as he is now! You didn't forget what he did for you, didn't you? He didn't eat at all, nor drink, and now his health is in danger! Aren't you satisfied yet!?!? If you still have human feelings, then stop bewitching the prince's mind, PEASANT!!!"

* * *

He claims that you're are a witch and no human! HOW DARE HE!!! LET US ATTACK!!!

Girlpowerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

please **REView!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**[Last time]**_..."What do you mean?" " _"_If it wasn't for you, prince Atemu won't be in the state he is, as he is now! You didn't forget what he did for you, didn't you? He didn't eat at all, nor drink, and now his health is in danger! Aren't you satisfied yet!?!? If you're still human feelings, then stop bewitching the prince's mind, PEASANT!!!"_

_**Beginning with your POV:**_  
You looked at Akunadin with disbelief. You didn't know. You haven't thought about it that way. More tears started to boil up in your eyes. There's just a too big gap between you two. _A prince... and... a peasant,_ you thought, _that was impossible from the very beginning._ Tears streamed down your cheek continuously. "You think too high of yourself! Who do you think you are?" Akundadin shouted at you.

You looked up at him with eyes full of tears. You bit on you lip, trying to hold back the tears. Those words felt like a knife being stabbed into your heart. "If you really want the best for the prince, then please leave him." the Pharaoh said to you. Your eyes glided from Akunadin to the Pharaoh. Your hands started to tremble, your mind was filled with thoughts, and your heart was shattered. Slowly, your tears dropped to the floor, one by one.

Your feelings were scattered, you were so confused, yet so hurt. You bit harder on your lip, causing it to bleed. "Make your choice, peasant! Accept this chest with gold, or else!" Akunadin yelled at you. You started to cry harder, as those words rang through your head. Then you turned around and ran away. "Choose the right choice, peasant!" Akunadin yelled at you, as you stepped out of the throne room. You ran down the corridor as fast as you can. With the back of your hand you wiped away your tears, but it was no use. The tears kept coming...

You ran faster through the corridors. You kept running and running, but then you saw 'the fountain'. You ran into the royal garden and fell on your knees right in front of it. You sat on the ground, crying softly. _What should I do?_ You felt your heart's been torn apart, feelings of sadness consumed you, tears continued the stream, and your heart continues to hurt. You placed your hand on your chest, as you looked up at the sky. The time Atemu brought you to 'that place' with the falling stars, that moment was the happiest moment of your life. Now, darkness falls upon Egypt and the sky darkened itself. It looks so empty up there. All you can see was darkness, and so was your heart. It felt so empty from the inside. Your heart hurts, the only thing you can think about is the fact you're now going to lose _him_... forever.

Thoughts consumed your mind. More tears streamed down cheek, as those words dwell inside your mind. "Leave the prince at once!" "If it wasn't for you, the prince wouldn't be in the state he is, as he is now!" "You're just a peasant!!"

_There's just a too big gap between us!_ you cried. Your tears dropped into the sparkling water of the fountain, as you stared at your own reflection...  
_It's all my fault,_ you thought, _If it wasn't for me, Atemu won't be in this critical state._ Tears dropped to the ground, as you blamed yourself for it. "Atemu is a prince... and I... I'm just a peasant." you softly muttered to yourself. You sniffled a bit, as your tears slowly stopped coming and your eyes beginning to feel dry. You closed your eyes for a moment, remembering everything:

**[Flashback]**You took a step closer to him, which confused him. Suddenly, you put your arms around his neck, while you put your head on his shoulder. He surely was shocked, when you did. But then you felt his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Then again with his lovely voice, he whispered into you ear: "~~~~~, I love you."**[End Flashback]**

**[Flashback]**You opened Sandy's letter once again and saw... there was more...

_If Innkanaka tells you to work all night, don't forget to bring a blanket with you, otherwise... you'll get cold. Don't skip lunch, because you need to work. It's bad for your health to do so. I wish you to be happy forever and I wish you and Atemu eternal happiness... together. __  
__Lots of Love,__  
__Sandy__** [End Flashback]**_

You stared into the sparkling water, as you recalled everything that has happened these last few months. These last few months were the best of your life, yet the most terrifying. _All the things went so fast,_ you thought. First, you felt like you were the luckiest woman on earth, but the next second all your dreams were scattered, all your hopes were taken away from you. A knife has been stabbed into your heart and that wound would never be cured anymore. You saw your reflection in the water. "A peasant..." you said. But then... another reflection showed itself. You saw someone standing behind your reflection. You turned around and found...

You found Atemu standing there. Your eyes widened, as you looked at him in disbelief. Slowly, you stood up with your eyes pinned on him. Tears started to boil up again, as you saw a smile crossed his face. "Is that you... Atemu?" you said. "Of course it is me, my sweetheart." he said to you. Tears streamed down your cheek, as he said that. "Atemu!!" you cried, as you put your arms around his neck. You felt his arms holding your waist, holding you against him. Tears streamed down your cheek, as you lay your head upon his shoulder. "What's wrong, ~~~~~~?" Atemu asked you worried. You shook your head and tightened your grip. You two stood there for a while, till you released yourself from him. You took back a step and turned your eyes on the ground...

"I'm glad you're alright." you said. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I think I was just too exhausted." Atemu said and took a step closer to you. Quickly, you took back another step. "Is there something wrong, ~~~~~~?" he asked you concerned. He grabbed your hand, but you pulled it out of his grip. You kept your eyes on the ground, while you did. "~~~~~~, what's wrong?" Atemu asked you again. You felt your tears streaming down your cheek again. "~~~~~~, please, tell me." Atemu said, as he tried to get closer to you.

You turned around and started to run away. "~~~~~~!" Atemu yelled. He started to run after you, but fell back on his knees, as he grabbed his chest in pain. "~~~~~~..." Atemu muttered. You turned around and saw him there, on the ground in pain. You ran back to him and kneeled down in front of him. "Atemu, are you alright?" you asked worriedly. Then you felt Atemu grabbing your hands. "Let me go!" you yelled at him, as you tried to free yourself from his grab. He pulled you into his chest, holding you against him. "Let me go!!" you yelled, still trying to free yourself. "I will never let go!" Atemu yelled back at you.

You stopped your struggle and calmed down. "~~~~~~, tell me what's wrong." he said. You looked up into his eyes, which were filled with concern. Tears started to stream down your cheek. "~~~~~~..." Atemu said, while he started to worry even more. Slowly you stood up and so did he. "I'm sorry, Atemu." you said. Atemu remained silence, waiting for you to speak up again. "This will be the last time we shall see each other." you said. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked shocked. You turned around and started to walk off. But then Atemu grabbed your hand and pulled you into his chest. "Let me go!" you yelled at him once again. "I told you, I'll never let you go!" Atemu yelled at you, while holding you tightly. "Let me go!" "No!" "Let me go!!" "Never!!" "Let me go!! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!"

* * *

Wow... this is what I call the climax of the story... Poor you...

please **REVIEW!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

[Last time]..._"What do you mean?" Atemu asked shocked. You turned around and started to walk off. But then Atemu grabbed your hand and pulled you into his chest. "Let me go!" you yelled at him once again. "I told you, I'll never let you go!" Atemu yelled at you, while holding you tightly. "Let me go!" "No!" "Let me go!!" "Never!!" "Let me go!! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!" _

_Beginning with your POV:_  
In shock of your words, Atemu released you. You turned around, while standing there in tears. You cried, as you stood there. Atemu stood there motionless, looking at you worriedly. "~~~~~~..." he said. You started to cry harder, when you heard him calling your name. Tears streamed down your cheek and dropped to the floor one by one. "~~~~~~, tell me, what happened?" he asked you very concerned. You sniffled a bit, while tears continued to stream. "~~~~~~." he said placing a hand on your shoulder. You stood there crying.

You didn't feel like telling the whole thing to him now. Yet, you were too confused and hurt. Then you felt Atemu turning you around, while his hands were upon each of your shoulder. You turned your eyes on the ground, while he looked at you. "~~~~~~." he called your name again, with his voice full of love and concern. You started to cry harder again, while he did. _I love him so much..._ you thought, as you recall everything that had happened. _He didn't mind the fact I were a slave. No, Atemu is a prince, we can't be together!_ you thought, while you closed your eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

Atemu saw that and embraced you gently. He held you close against him, protecting you from any harm. You felt so safe here in his arms. You lay your head on his chest, while tears continued to stream down your cheek. He stroke his hand through your hair and held you closer against him, by tightening his embrace. You put your hands around his waist, while crying softly...

You placed yourself on the edge of the fountain. You sat down, followed by Atemu, who placed himself next to you. The beauty of the sparkling water, almost got you hypnotized. As you stared at the water of the fountain, you felt him placing his arm around your shoulder. You looked at him smiling a bit, then placed your head upon his shoulder. He stroke your cheek with his other hand gently. "~~~~~~, what happened?" he asked you again. You took a deep breath... and began your story: "I went into your room and found you lying on the floor unconsious..."  
"...I were so afraid. I stood there alone and all eyes were turned on me. He yelled at me and everyone started to tell me to stop messing with the prince's mind. I...I was so afraid!" you cried, as tears welled up in your eyes again, slowly starting to stream down your cheek. Atemu put his arms around you, holding against him, just like before. You cried in his chest softly...

Atemu lifted you up in bridal style and placed you upon his horse, the same one you rode on with Atemu a while ago. "Where are we going?" you asked him, while he jumped onto his horse behind you. "To our place..." he responded...

You two rode through the desert, just like before. With you sitting in front of him, and with Atemu behind you. You looked at Ra, who was about to set. The sky colored itself once again. You felt so peaceful here, here in his arms. You felt like nothing could hurt you now. Atemu will protect you, you just knew it...  
Atemu stopped the horse and jumped off it. He gave you his hand and helped you to get off the horse. "Come on..." he said to you, while running into the same place, as before, with your hand in his hand...

You sat on the ground with flowers around you. It felt so great here. Everything felt so peaceful and calm. The calm flowing water, with the beautiful sight of the desert. You lay down on the ground, while closing your eyes...

You opened your eyes once again and sat up. Atemu stood at the edge of the cliff, looking at the sky. He looks so cute there. Cute, but on the same time determined, a feature of a real King. It's just now, you realize how much royalty Atemu actually possesses. As he stood there, you could almost see his aura of royalty surrounding him.

Tears started to well up in your eyes, as that thought consumed you. _Perhaps, it was just not meant to be... not meant to be for us to be together,_ you thought. The sky colored itself to red-orange, as you stood up. You looked at Atemu, who was peacefully looking at the sky. Tears started to stream down your cheek. _I want to be with you forever, I.. I don't want to leave you,_ you thought. Then you saw Atemu turning around, as if he heard your thoughts. More tears welled up, as he smiled at you. You ran up into his chest, holding his waist tightly. At first, Atemu just stood there, but soon placed his arms around you, just like before. You started to cry softly. "It's alright, ~~~~~~, it's alright now, I'm here.

* * *

Well, this is a more relaxing chapter, in comparing to the last chapter, which was of course the climax: I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!

Please **REvieW!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**[Last time]**_...then you saw Atemu turning around, as if he heard your thoughts. More tears welled up, as he smiled at you. You ran up into his chest, holding his waist tightly. At first, Atemu got shocked by this, but placed his arms around you, just like before. You started to cry softly. "It's alright, ~~~~~~, it's alright now, I'm here."_

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**_  
You looked at ~~~~~~ worriedly. She was sleeping peacefully with her head on your lap. Just a few moments ago, she was crying in your arms, tears streaming down her cheek continuously. Your heart hurts to see her like this. Tears are beginning to well up in your eyes as you recall her tears in her eyes. Gently, you stroke her smooth skin. _What should I do?_ you asked yourself. You don't want to see ~~~~~~ getting hurt again. You don't want to see tears streaming down her cheek again. All you wanted is her to be happy. _But what should I do?_ you asked yourself again, as a single tear dropped to the ground. _As a prince... I'm supposed to marry a princess, but..._ you thought.

You looked up at the sky, hoping for you'll find your answer there. As you stared into the distance of emptiness above you, your heart began to ache. _What should I do?!_ you thought by yourself, as an another tear streamed down your cheek. "Do I have to choose!? Do I have to choose between the two things which are most precious to me?!" you yelled at Ra. You saw Ra rising slowly, showing a part of itself above the horizon. But the small part of Ra has already caused the water of the Nile to glisten and the sky of Egypt to brighten; the beginning of a new day...

Many times you've asked Ra not to show itself above the horizon this soon in the morning; asking him for more time; begging him to give you more time; hoping he will give you enough time for finding the solution...  
_Is there no other way?_

You turned your eyes on ~~~~~~, who was still sleeping peacefully on your lap. You smiled at her. Her cute face always cheers you up somehow. "I love you... I love you so much, ~~~~~~." you said to her softly. You saw her smiling and grabbing your waist tightly. "You're awake?" you asked a bit puzzled. No respond... "Apparently not... luckily..." you said, as you looked up at the sky again.

"I think it's time for us to go?" ~~~~~~ asked, feeling disappointed for the need of leaving this place. "Yes... it is." you said, "but don't worry, we'll come here again soon." She lifted up her head, causing your eyes to meet. "Promise me that!" she said sternly, looking you straight into the eyes. Your eyes widened in shock, while she did. "Promise me..." she said again. _She looks so cute, when she does these things,_ you thought, while a smile crossed your face. "I promise." you said, while slowly moving closer to her, till your lips finally touched...

~~~~~~ hasn't been very talkative on your way home. You tried to start a conversation with her several times, but she seemed not wanting to talk. You wonder what is on her mind. She held you tightly in her arms all the way home. Not even letting you go for a moment. Somehow you did like it this way. You didn't really feel like talking anyway, but you don't want ~~~~~~ to think about this all. You don't want her to get hurt again.

"I was around the age of 10, when I saw falling stars for the first time. I was so excited, you know, that I didn't notice I was running right into a tree. That was quite embarrassing." you said laughing at yourself, trying to cheer her up. Disappointed of not seeing any reaction of ~~~~~~, you continued, trying to sound excited: "And I remember that..." "Enough! That's enough!" ~~~~~~ suddenly cried, while tears streamed down her cheek. "I don't want to see you pushing yourself to be happy. You're always like that! Hiding your tears and... everything! Trying to cheer me up, even you're hurt yourself!" she cried, looking you straight into the eyes and her eyes filled with tears now.

"Please, don't do that! Please..." she cried, while laying her head onto your chest, tightening her grip. "I heard everything... I wasn't asleep. Because of me... you...you're now... I'M SO SORRY!!" she cried even louder. You closed your eyes, trying to hold back your tears. "I'm so sorry..." ~~~~~~ muttered again. You put your arms around her, holding her closer against you. "It's not your fault... don't say that." you said, tightening your grip. "I'm so sorry..." ~~~~~~ muttered softly.

You brought her to her room and told her to rest a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow." you had said, before you took your leave. "~~~~~~..." you softly muttered to yourself, as you furthered your way down the corridor. "I won't let you get hurt again, I promise..." you said, slowly getting closer to your destination... "I promise..." you said again, as you looked up at Ra, who was shining brightly upon Egypt...  
_It's time for me to make an end to all this and to protect the one I love,_ you thought, as you stepped into... the throne room.  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
After Atemu had brought you to that beautiful sight, you felt much better. Atemu always knows how to cheer you up somehow, but you've never realized... never realized the fact Atemu will be hurt by this all.

[Flashback] You saw tears dropping down to the ground. You looked up to see, it was Atemu's tears. Your heart hurts to see him like this. You saw him looking at the sky, tears welling up in his eyes, only refusing to let them stream down his cheek. Seeing this, you felt your heart hurting even more. As a single tear streamed down his cheek, you heard him yelling at Ra: "Do I have to choose!? Do I have to choose between the two things which are most precious to me?!"

You felt like you were frozen for a moment. _How come I never thought about it?_ It's just now you realize... you realize how much sorrow Atemu is bearing. Never had he showed his pain and sorrow in front of you... just never... Slowly, you closed your eyes... _Perhaps... perhaps I should let go..._ you thought, while tears began to well up in your eyes. "I love you. I love you so much, ~~~~~~..." you suddenly heard Atemu saying. _Atemu..._ You couldn't help but to smile and to grab his waist. _I love you, too, Atemu,_ you thought. "You're awake?" you heard him asking, but you remained silence. "Apparently not... luckily..." he said. A tear then slowly streamed down your cheek...[End flashback]

Your heart still hurts, as you recall this. Each time Atemu has been taking away your pain, but because of this; he bears them all by himself. _Atemu now... because of me... he stands between his parents and me... I don't want him to choose between us. I don't want him to do that!_ you thought, as a tear went down your smooth skin...

* * *

You don't want him to stand between his parents and you? Are going to give in and leave him?

Thanks for all the **reviews **and please continue to support me! I'm now on vacation, so I don't know how much I can update for the upcoming 3 weeks, but I'll try to. ^0^


	23. Chapter 23

I could use my uncle's computer, so here I am again to post another chapter. Thanks again for the great reviews!

I really should go outside and accompany everyone in the living room, but I'll do it right away after I've posted this chapter... So let us start right now!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**[Last time]**_...as you recall this. Each time Atemu has been taking away your pain, but because of this; he bears them all by himself. Atemu now... because of me... he stands between his parents and me... I don't want him to choose between us. I don't want him to do that! you thought, as a tear went down your smooth skin..._

_**Beginning with Kiara's POV:**_  
You stood up early in the morning as usual and went to well to get some water for ~~~~~~. Though, she told you that there was no need for you doing this, you just feel like you must to. Especially because ~~~~~~ has been treating you well. She has never treated you as a slave, more as a real friend. You're so happy to have her as your master. She's always so nice to you. Time passed by just like that. But lately... ~~~~~~ has been a bit strange. Without even eating or drinking in the morning, she would make her way through the corridor, heading to the Pharaoh's and Prince's room.

Though, it has been a week now, that it's prohibited for peasants to enter the corridor which leads to the Royal Family's rooms. ~~~~~~ just kept trying it several times a day. Each day it was like: helping ~~~~~~ to dress, walking next to her silently through the corridors, when we almost reached our destination; guards would tell us to get lost, at last ~~~~~~ would be sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at the sparkling water motionlessly...

A whole week passed by like that. It kind of creeped you out. But each time you ask her: "What's wrong?" She will just say: "Oh.. nothing at all." And today it was no different. As usual, you're sitting next to ~~~~~~ on the edge of the fountain. You saw her staring at the water glassy-eyed. _Something must have happened,_ you thought, _but what??_ You kept asking yourself the same question. You just couldn't understand. You looked at ~~~~~~~ worriedly, who seemed to be lost in her thoughts or just lost in the emptiness inside of her... or something??? Her eyes show no emotion at all. Normally, her eyes were full of passion and care, but now...

The sky darkened itself and you brought ~~~~~~~ to her room. You dressed her in her nightgown and told her to rest. She didn't say anything at all, but just went to her bed. She shoved the blankets aside and sat down, staring at the ground with the same eyes, which still show no emotion at all. You went to her and kneeled down. "~~~~~~, please tell me? What happened? Is there something wrong?" you asked carefully.

Slowly she turned her eyes on you and gave you a faint smile. "...no, everything is alright." she said, while giving you the same faint smile again. You sighed and grabbed her hands. "Please rest a bit." you said, while she laid herself upon her bed. Gently you placed the blankets upon her, while she closed her eyes. You stood there, next to her bed, for a long while. Finally, you decided to leave. You went out of the room and soundlessly you closed the door behind you. _I wish I could help ~~~~~~,_ you thought, as you leaned against the door. You looked up at the dark sky with stars all scattered around. "So beautiful... ~~~~~~ surely would have said." you muttered to yourself.

_**Your POV:**_  
You heard Kiara leaving your room, then tears streamed down your cheek. You sniffled a bit, as you tried to hold them back. Atemu hasn't come to see you at all this whole week. You're so worried about him. Peasants weren't allowed to enter the corridor which leaded to the Pharaoh's and Atemu's room. You just hope he's alright, because who knows... when you will leave him. Another tear went down your cheek again, as you thought about it. Those images kept haunting you.

[Flashback]..."What do you mean?" you asked the sacred guardian, Akunadin. "If it wasn't for you, prince Atemu won't be in the state he is, as he is now! You didn't forget what he did for you, didn't you? He didn't eat at all, nor drink, and now his health is in danger! Aren't you satisfied yet!?!? If you're still human feelings, then stop bewitching the prince's mind, PEASANT!!!"**[**End Flashback]

_It was my entire fault! What if something really happened to Atemu, what if..._ you asked yourself. There's only one way to prevent this. There is just no other way. _I will have to leave him..._ you thought, _but I would like to see him, at least just once, before I take my leave..._ Whimpering you sat up. You shoved your blankets aside and got off your bed. You stepped into your balcony and leaned against the rails. You felt a small breeze which is playfully stroking your hair. You closed your eyes and stood there for a while...

_**Kiara's POV:**_  
You went to your room, the room of all the maids. When you entered, everyone was already asleep. Silently you shoved yourself to your bed. You dressed yourself into your 'sleep clothes' and laid down upon the so-called bed. Soon you fell asleep.

It felt like you had just closed your eyes and Innkanaka's booming voice is already ringing in your ears, knowing that duty calls... You yawned and stood up. Your eyelids felt heavy, you couldn't keep them open. You rubbed your eyes, but it was no use. Then you just got up with half-closed eyes and put a ribbon into your beautiful black hair. After that you went off to do your duties.

As always you went to the well at first. There you saw a lot of maids chatting with each other as always. They were always gossiping about everyone, so annoying. So you decided to ignore them. You filled the jar, which you had brought with you, with water from the well. You were about to leave, when you heard a maid shouting something. That maid was running through the corridors, heading this way. "What did you say, Miaki?" you heard a maid in front of you ask. The maid Miaki made an abrupt stop in front of you both breathlessly. "The.. the.." the maid tried, while gasping for air. "Just breath in... and breath out..." the other maid said, while stroking Miaki's back. You stared at them for a moment, then you lifted up your jar again, so you could leave. "The.. the Queen..." the maid finally said. Ignoring them, you furthered your way, step by step. "The.. the Queen.. has just deceased!" _What!?_ you thought, while letting the jar slip off your hands...

* * *

Alright, that's it for now!

Please **RevieW!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**[Last time]**_..."Just breath in... and breath out..." the other maid said, while stroking Miaki's back. You stared at them for a moment, then you lifted up your jar again, so you could leave. "The.. the Queen..." the maid finally said. Ignoring them, you furthered your way, step by step. "The.. the Queen.. has just deceased!" What!? you thought, while letting the jar slip off your hands..._

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**_  
Your eyes widened, as tears streamed down your cheek. "Mother... MOTHER!!!" you yelled, while still holding her hand. Her eyes slowly closed; her hand slipped out of your hands; the smile on her face was slowly disappearing... disappeared forever. You clenched your fists causing your nails to dug in your palm. Tears continued to flow down... Your father, who was sitting opposite you, looked away with eyes full of tears. You closed your eyes, clenching your fists harshly, causing it to bleed. Images of the time you spent together, flood inside your mind.

**[Flashback]**"Atemu, come and sit next to me." your mother said, while placing her hand on the seat next to her, looking at you with a smile... "Atemu, you see those things, shooting through the sky!! Those are called falling stars." your mother told you, while the both of you were standing in the royal garden. You saw her crossing her fingers and closing her eyes. "What are you doing, mother?" you asked. Slowly she opened her eyes. "A wish, may you grow up strong and well and may you be happy always, my little child." she said, while placing her hand upon your head, smiling... **[End Flashback]**

_I will never see her smile again..._ you thought. "It's all my fault!!" you yelled, "if only I had obeyed, if only I had spent more time with her, I would have known she had this terrible disease!! Then she would still be here!!" You hit wall with your fist, causing it to hurt. But that's not even close to the pain you now bear inside your heart...

_I should have prevent this from happening_, your thought, _I should have... but I didn't and now it's too late._ "It's all my fault!" you yelled, while hitting your fist harder against the wall. "Atemu, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for it. We all were responsible... We should have noticed your mother was bearing this terrible disease, but we all failed that..." your father said to you, as tears continued to drop down to the ground, wetting the floor with tears and blood...

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
Ra was slowing rising, showing a small part of itself above the horizon. You were still standing on your balcony, looking at the sky silently. You stared at the bright light of Ra, which colored the sky drastically today... red-colored sky... dark red. _Why am I feeling that uncomfortable by this?_ you thought, as you clamped your chest. _It hurts somehow..._ This wasn't for the first time, consequently, it has been like that for the passed few days. Only today... it seems to be worse than it normally does. _But what's going on?_ You closed your eyes for a moment... then you opened them once again, only to see the sky being darkened again, darkened red, like it was colored by human's blood...

You saw clouds covering Ra, causing darkness to fall upon Egypt. Little waves of Ra's light were still to be seen, but the clouds were slowly consuming Ra, causing it to be locked up in darkness. You saw the sky darkening itself again, from blood-red to pit dark. _What's happening?_

"~~~~~~!!!" you heard someone yelling your name. You went to the door and opened it, finding Kiara breathless. "Kiara, what's wrong?" you asked her worriedly. You stroked her back and brought her to your bed. She sat down, still gasping for air.. while you placed yourself next to her. "The..the..." she tried. "The??" you asked. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly she stood up, looking at you with eyes full of tears... "The Queen... she.. she's dead!" Kiara cried, falling back onto her knees. She covered her face with her hands, as tears slowly dropped to the floor, wetting the floor.

Your eyes widened, as you sat there motionless. _How could this...?_ Then you turned your eyes on the sky, still pit dark. "From blood-red to pit dark..." you said, as tears slowly started to stream down your cheek...

You were running through the corridors, with eyes filled with tears. _It can't be true... it can't be,_ you tried to convince yourself. You looked up at the sky, only to be frightened by the sight. "From blood-red to pit dark..." you said again. You were heading to the Pharaoh's room, but got blocked by the same guards who have blocked your way now, for so many times. "Let me through!" you yelled at them. "Get lost, PEASANT!" they yelled back. As tears continued to make their way down your cheek, you tried and tried...

"From blood-red to pit dark..." you muttered again. _Like pain and suffer turned into total emptiness..._ you thought, as another tear mingled itself with the water of the fountain. _A sign... it was a sign! It's all my fault, I should have seen this coming, I should have warned them!_ you cried, as you fell onto your knees. _Why didn't I think of it before! Why didn't I warn them, just in case?!_ "Why!?!" you yelled at the sky...

_Atemu, I'm so sorry... Ra has given me this sign so many times already, I should have told you..._ you cried, as your tears got mingled with sparkling water of the fountain, your heart was filled with guilt and sadness. "I'm so sorry...

* * *

Thanks for reviewing this story! I'm still at my uncle's, so I can't use the pc that often especially when this pc is full of virusses -_-  
anyways, I hope you liked it!

and please **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**[Last time]**_...Atemu, I'm so sorry... Ra has given me this sign so many times already, I should have told you... you cried, as your tears got mingled with sparkling water of the fountain, your heart was filled with guilt and sadness. "I'm so sorry..."_

_**Starting with Your POV:**_  
A whole week passed by without even being aware of it. It has been a week, since the Queen died, yet it felt like it just happened yesterday. You could recall the dark-colored sky perfectly and you're still blaming yourself for not telling Atemu. You remembered yourself the funeral of the Queen.

**[Flashback]** You were walking towards the place where the funeral of the Queen was held. You weren't allowed to enter the ceremony, but you were close enough to see it all. The Queen was dressed into a beautiful dress. It almost felt like she was only sleeping, though your mind knew she wasn't. Pharaoh Akunumkanon was kneeling in front of her on the ground and so was... Atemu, while tears filled their eyes. The feeling of sadness filled the air of Egypt. You haven't known the Queen in person, but somehow tears continued to stream down your cheek. Looking at Atemu, made you feel even worse. He has just lost someone close with him, someone very close... **[End Flashback]**

As you were walking through the corridors with your head down, you remembered yourself the day... the day your father left you. You remembered perfectly the way his hand slipped out of your hands, while his eyes slowly closed, never be opened again. Tears welled up in your eyes, as that memory flood inside your mind. You dropped onto your knees, while crying softly.

Since that day everything had changed. Your brother was forced to take over your father's place and to take care of the family. Due to all his working, he got a terrible disease. As far as you could remember, he could barely stand on his feet, let alone walk. For the sake of your brother's health, your mother was forced to sell you. Just at that time, there was an Egyptian, who was willing to pay for the treatment of your brother's. Soon after that, you left Ethiopia and went to Egypt along with your former master. You were scared at first, but soon you realized there was no need to. He treated you well, but somehow you did feel lonely. The feeling of being that far away from your home, made you feel worse most of the time.

You looked around you. _Egypt..._ you thought. _Here in Egypt, here I've met my best friend, Sandy, and here in Egypt I've also met the one I love... Atemu,_ you thought, smiling. "Egypt now, is my homeland." you said, while getting back on your feet. "I won't be alone anymore, neither will I leave this place. Here is where I belong, here is my home, I won't leave my home again... I won't leave the ones I love again!" you said determined.

Smiling to your own foolishness, you furthered your way. You remembered yourself the day you were asked to leave Atemu. You could recall perfectly what you had said that day: "I am not a WHORE! I love Atemu! Not his WEALTH!!" Thinking about it, you just can't believe you honestly said that to the Pharaoh.  
_I really love Atemu... that's why I can't leave him now, that's why I have to stay here, that's why I will always be by his side, no matter what..._ you thought. After you had made up your mind, you started to feel relieved.

_**Simon's POV:**_  
You were reading some papyrus scrolls in the royal library, when you read something shocking. Your eyes widened, as you were reading the same sentence over again. _This can't be true,_ you thought. There stated: "The prophecy of destruction shall soon be fulfilled, when Ra is consumed by darkness."

You could remember faintly the contents of 'The prophecy of Destruction'. It was written by a high priest thousands of years ago. It was said that this man was no ordinary man. Some said he was sent by Ra, in order to warn us for the dangers in the future. But others claimed he was nothing but a cheater. Soon, after he had written 'The prophecy of Destruction', he was accused of high treason and regarded as a threat for the state. Therefore, he was sentenced to death, but his works were conserved in the royal library. "Ra being consumed by darkness, could that be... that day, the day the Queen left..." you muttered. You stood up and went to search for 'The prophecy of Destruction'. It must be lying here somewhere.

You were looking for hours, but still it was nowhere to be seen. You sighed to that. _Maybe, I'm just thinking too much,_ you thought. You went back to your other papyrus scrolls and began to read them, but it was no use. You couldn't forget those words: "The prophecy of Destruction shall soon be fulfilled, when Ra is consumed by darkness." You leaned back on your chair and closed your eyes for a moment.

"I'm just getting old, I should not been thinking too much." you said to yourself, when suddenly a papyrus scroll on the top of a bookcase caught your eyes. You tried to ignore it, but the image of that certain scroll kept haunting you. Finally, you stood up. "It's probably nothing as always, but just for sure then." you said.

You tried to reach its top, but you didn't get high enough. You sighed in frustration, then you tried it one more time. Suddenly, you heard someone coming into the room. You turned to see it was a girl. _She looks quite familiar,_ you thought.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked you politely bowing respectfully. You stared at her suspiciously, but she simply smiled. She took the papyrus scroll from the top of the bookcase and with her hand she simply dusted it off for you. "I guess, you were trying to get this papyrus scroll?" she said, while giving you the same kind face. Smiling she handed it to you. "Thank you." you said a bit puzzled. You turned your eyes to the papyrus scroll, looking at it for a moment. Somehow, you got a bad feeling about this. _The girl_ bowed to you respectfully, then left without another word...

You opened the scroll, while reading: The Prophecy of Destruction!!!

* * *

not much happened here... well that's what you think, because that prophecy shouldn't been taken lighty ... woops, giving away too much information... well then! please **Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**[Last time]**..._Smiling she handed it to you. "Thank you." you said a bit puzzled. You turned your eyes to the papyrusroll, looking at it for a moment. Somehow, you got a bad feeling about this. The girl_ bowed to you _respectfully, then left without another word..._

_You opened the scroll, while reading: The Prophecy of Destruction!!!_

_**Your POV:**_  
You saw maids and servants rushing through the palace, like there's something important going on. You were peacefully walking through the corridors, when suddenly a hundreds of maids rushed by. They almost bumped into you, not even noticing you were there. With a lot of effort you managed not to be dragged away by them. Finally, when all of them passed by, you turned around, seeing them still running through the corridors. Totally confused by this, you followed them with your eyes, when suddenly Kiara came in sight. "Kiara!" you called. She looked at you and smiled...

~ "Do you know what's going on? Why is everyone rushing like that?" ~  
~ "Don't you know?!" ~  
~ "Am I supposed to know?" ~  
~ "Well, firstly, the princess of Ethiopia is nearing the palace, so we need to prepare all things." ~  
~ "The princess of Ethiopia?" ~  
~ "Yes, that's what I've been told." ~  
~ "I see, so that's why." ~  
~ "Well, actually... it's also Prince Atemu's anniversary tomorrow, so we need to do the last preparations for that." ~  
~ "ATEMU'S ANNIVERSARY?!?!" ~  
~ "Didn't you know?????" ~  
~ "...no, I … I didn't..." ~

Kiara looked at you a bit puzzled. "But I thought... I thought you and Atemu... how come you don't know?" she asked. You shook your head. "I haven't seen him for more than two week now." you replied disappointed. She looked at you worriedly, but then smiled. "Don't worry, ~~~~~~. It'll be alright, you will see him tomorrow for sure." she said, trying to cheer you up. You simply smiled to her...

Ra was slowly disappearing under the horizon. You reached the grand ports of the palace, when you saw a lot of people gathering there, in order to greet the arrival of the Princess of Ethiopia. "Open the ports!" you heard a guard yell. Curiously you walked closer, so you could see the Princess. You pushed your way through the crowd, finally she came into your sight. You couldn't bring out a word. She looked... beautiful. She had short brown hair with glistening blue eyes. Pharaoh Akunumkanon greeted her, being pleased by her arrival. You bowed to her like everyone else, when she and the Pharaoh walked by...

"Arghhh, I can't come up with anything!" you said annoyed of yourself. You hadn't slept the whole night and it's already day by now. "The feast of Atemu's anniversary will begin this evening!" you muttered, "and I still don't know what kind of present I should give Atemu..." You fell backwards on your bed, while being deep in thought...

"I'm sure, the Prince will like it!" Kiara said, while staring at your self-made cookies. You had put a lot of effort into making them. It was made in the form of two little cute bears, holding a heart in the middle of them. "They are so adorable!" she said enthusiastically. You smiled, being pleased by your creation.

One more time, you took a look at yourself in the mirror. Kiara looked up, seeing you staring at the mirror... again. "~~~~~~, you're beautiful, don't worry. I'm sure the Prince will be dying to see you by now, so stop looking at the mirror and go." she said pushing you out of your room. "Alright, alright, I'll go." you said. After having packed the cookies into a beautiful white cloth and a red ribbon around it, you left your room. "I'll see you later at the feast!" Kiara yelled, while you waved back...

You stepped into the throne room, while you held the present close to you. The whole room was already filled with people. Many came from a royal family of other countries, others were high priests and many others from the nobility. You entered the room, while turning your eyes to the ground. You could feel eyes looking at you, while you furthered your way into the throne room.

Carefully, you looked around. Everyone was busy talking to each other. Others were dancing in the middle of the throne room. Music was played by a great group of musicians. No matter who or where, they were all dressed beautifully with jewels glistening brightly. You felt a bit uncomfortable by this all, like you were in the wrong place or something.

"May I ask you to dance?" you suddenly heard someone ask you from behind. You turned around to see someone tall with short black hair. "Oh... I'm sorry, but I can't dance." you said a bit embarrassed. "Oh... what a shame." he said, then left. You sighed in relief, how would you explain who you are anyway...

Suddenly your eyes caught sight of Atemu! You couldn't help but to let a smile cross your lips. He was surrounded by a lot of... noble women, perhaps princesses of other countries. You felt a bit jealousy boiling up inside of you, as you saw them clinging at him. "I'm Princess Arkenina of Persia." a fine-looking woman said to Atemu, while holding up her hand. Atemu took her hand and kissed it gently. "Hi, I'm Atemu." he answered shortly. "Atemu! It's me, Princess Calene!" "Shall we dance?" "Aww, Atemu, shall we go to the dance floor." "I'm Princess..." and so on. They were all princesses, people of royalty, like Atemu is.

You started to feel misplaced, like this is not a place for you to be. You just don't fit between them. You looked at your present, you had wanted to give to Atemu. Suddenly, tears started to well up in your eyes. You closed your eyes quickly, not allowing them to leave your eyes. Finally, you opened your eyes again. You looked up, but not seeing Atemu there anymore. You looked around you, pushing yourself through the crowd of people. "Excuse me." "Sorry, excuse me." You couldn't find him anywhere. _Atemu??_ you thought in yourself, looking around you again, not finding him.

But then, the light of the room got dimmed, only the throne was lightened up. Akunumkanon walked up to his throne, then turned around. Standing there high above everyone, he raised his hands. "May I have your attention, please?" Pharaoh Akunumkanon announced. Suddenly, the whole room was silence, waiting for Pharaoh Akunumkanon to speak again.

"May I announce this happy event, where a couple shall be engaged?" Pharaoh Akunumkanon said enthusiastically. "Could the couple come up here?" you heard him saying. Then you saw the Princess of Ethiopia, the woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, going up the stairs to Pharaoh Akunumkanon, along with... Atemu!?!?

_What's going?_ Atemu escorted the Princess of Ethiopia to his father, Akunumkanon. Then you saw him taking out a small box. He turned to the Princess of Ethiopia and he slowly opened the box. A glistening object was to be seen from where you stood. Speechlessly, you looked at them. _It can't be..._ you thought. The princess of Ethiopia smiled to him and Atemu took the glistening object out of the small box. _A ring?!?!_ you thought panicking. Atemu slowly shoved the ring onto the princess's finger, while the princess smiled happily. Pharaoh Akunumkanon grabbed Atemu's and the Princess's hand and raised them high into the air. "Now, Princess Anzu from Ethiopia is engaged to my son, Atemu!" he announced loudly and clearly...

* * *

OH my!!! Atemu is engaged to Anzu?! Does this mean the end of your relationship? Why does Atemu do such thing??? Why?! Doesn't he love you anymore?

please **review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**[Last** **time]**_...A ring?!?! you thought panicking. Atemu slowly shoved the ring onto the princess's finger, while the princess smiled happily. Pharaoh Akunumkanon grabbed Atemu's and the Princess's hand and raised them high into the air. "Now, Princess Anzu from Ethiopia is engaged to my son, Atemu!" he announced loudly and clearly..._

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
"Now, princess Anzu from Ethiopia is engaged to my son, Atemu!!!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon said enthusiastically. You heard cheers filling the room, coming from every direction. You felt like your world had just crumbled. There you stood with Atemu's present in your hands, staring at it. Your eyes were dry, but you could feel yourself crying in the inside... crying very badly. As several thoughts consumed your mind, you find the world around you being darkened. Every sound was slowly fading away...  
Staring motionless at the present for Atemu, you felt your heart breaking apart. _It hurts... it hurts so much..._

Walking through the corridors of the palace without a specific destination, you held the present for Atemu close to you. While the moon was shining brightly upon Egypt, you could only feel darkness falling upon you. As you were walking down the corridors, one after another, your body felt weak.

You want to be somewhere else, somewhere no one knows you, somewhere you could start over again. You wish you've never met the Prince before, you wish nothing of this has ever happened, even though you know, it's no use. Your wishes will never be fulfilled, but even though, you wish... Everything is going that fast, at first, you thought you were the luckiest woman on earth, but soon you realized that's just what you had wanted to be.

The truth is... quite the opposite. As you were wandering in your thoughts, you turned the corner. Suddenly, you got bumped into someone, causing you to fall backwards. Your present for Atemu slipped out of your hands, slowly falling down. _My...my present..._

You hit the ground, while your eyes were pinned on the present. You saw it hitting the floor, as if your heart was breaking a little bit more again. "I'm sorry. My lady, are you alright?" the one you bumped into, asked. He took your present from the ground, then turned to you. He looked at it, a bit worriedly and handed it back to you. You took it from him, while tears started to well up in your eyes... again.

With trembling hands you removed the red ribbon around the present. Even knowing for what will come, you still can't believe it, yet. Slowly, you folded open the white cloth, seeing... the two bears you made, unharmed, but the heart in the middle of it... was broken. The two pieces, which once was one, slipped out of your hands, falling down onto the ground, again. Scattering into more pieces than before, crumbles everywhere...

You ran into the royal garden, where the fountain stood. Tears continued their way down your cheek. You kneeled down beside the fountain, letting your tears mingling themselves with the sparkling water. Staring at it, thoughtless, felt so peaceful. You don't want to think about anything anymore, you don't want to worry about anything anymore, just want to stare at the sparkling water of the beautiful fountain, where... Tears welled up again, as you recalled 'that' event.

**[Flashback]**"I thought you left, where were you?" you asked. "Shouldn't I be the one, who's asking that question?" he responded playfully. "uh..." you said, while you were blushing madly. You totally forgot, you were the one who was late! "You look so cute with those blushes on your cheeks." he said, causing you to blush even more. Quickly, you looked at the ground, a little bit smiling.

"To your question of earlier, I went to get something for you." he said. You lifted up your head and looked at him curiously. He smiled to you. Suddenly, you saw Atemu falling onto his knee, while holding up a beautiful red rose. "To you, My Love..." he said to you. Your eyes glide from the beautiful red rose to Atemu, looking at him in disbelief. "...uh... is that... for me?" you asked. Atemu smiled to reaction and stood up. "Of course, who else? As far as I know, you're the only one I love." he said playfully...  
**[End Flashback]**

"Why..." you whimper. You heart hurts, more than it ever has before. "Why...?!" you yelled, while clutching your chest. Tears streamed down your face continuously. "How could he..." you asked yourself. _I thought you felt the same, I thought..._

"Why...?"  
Carefully, you touched the water of the fountain. It was cold, even under the hot Egyptian, it was cold, harshly cold. Silence was all around you, even the smallest shuffle was to be heard now. You sniffled a bit, while you closed your eyes. Memories were floating through your mind; images of Atemu and Princess Anzu were dwelling inside of you, as a single tear left your eye again...

"~~~~~~??" you heard someone calling your name carefully. _That voice..._ you thought. You lifted up your head, while being scared to be wrong. Slowly, you turned around. Your eyes met each other's, while even more tears started to well up. Getting back onto your feet, you now stood face to face with that certain person with eyes full of disbelief. "Is that really you?"

* * *

Who might that be? Could it be Atemu? .... hmm.. I don't think so...

please **review!**


	28. Chapter 28

_***NOTE* **_To all the Anzu's fans, I'm not bashing her here, I'm just giving her the jealous nature of love. As love could blind people and make people do things they wouldn't have done before, Anzu is a great example to that...

* * *

**[Last time]** _"~~~~~~??" you heard someone calling your name carefully. That voice... you thought. You lifted up your head, while being scared to be wrong. Slowly, you turned around. Your eyes met each other's, while even more tears started to well up. Getting back onto your feet, you now stood face to face with that certain person with eyes full of disbelief. "Is that really you?" _

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
"... is that really you!! SANDY!!" you yelled, as you saw your best friend right in front of you. "Sandy!" you cried again, while running into her arms. "~~~~~~!" Sandy yelled, while spreading her arms. Tears of happiness streamed down your cheek, as the both of you embraced each other. "Sandy..." you muttered again.

"I'm so sorry for not being by your side, just when you need me the most, ~~~~~~." Sandy said regretfully, while placing her arm around your shoulders. You shook your head, while wiping away your tears. "No... it's not your fault, you shouldn't be apologizing," you said, while looking Sandy in the eyes, smiling. That didn't take away Sandy's feeling of guilt. Though, she smiled back. The both of you were sitting on the edge of the fountain, watching the sun rise as minutes slowly passed by. Ra lightened up whole Egypt, while his warmth reached the earth.

You could feel Ra's warmth on your cold skin and it felt great. You took a deep breath, while closing your eyes. Tears stopped streaming, you felt much better now, as if things finally cleared up. Whether it was Ra, who lightened up everything, or Sandy, who was keeping you company. You finally understood. Everything was becoming clear. _This is it._ Everything was the way it was, before anything had ever happened. You and your best friend, as close as ever; the both of you keeping each other company, like it always had been. _Just like before..._

It might feel like you've lost a lot, but in the end you haven't lost a thing. _We are just back from where we started. No complicated things about love, no complicated feelings, as if it was meant to end this way..._  
You opened your eyes, seeing Ra high in the sky, shining as brightly as ever, like it always had had. _Perhaps... perhaps it's fate..._

Slowly days went by... Sandy was no longer a slave. During her trip to the borders, she learned to know the sacred guardian Isis. Miss Isis took care of Sandy, like Sandy was her own daughter. She brought Sandy out of slavery, causing her to be a free. Something that Sandy had never dared to wish for. Also did Sandy meet Kiara and she seemed to like her. The three of you were always together whether it was talking with each other, laughing with and at each other. _Everything is going that smoothly..._

You have put it aside for a couple of days now, but suddenly you just can't help... but to think about it again. You were walking through the corridors, this time on your own. Kiara was out to the market and on Isis's request Sandy went to accompany her. Each time you closed your eyes, you would see Atemu.

Last night you had a strange dream. You saw Atemu standing near the fountain. His eyes were no longer as it always had been, the passionate and deep purple eyes. Somehow, you could feel his sorrow and pain. He was standing there, staring at the water motionless. Tears filled his eyes, yet none streamed down his cheek.

_He's always like that, _you thought. _He's always like that, it's his own fault... it's his own fault._ you kept telling yourself, trying to convince yourself. You wish you could hate him, hate him forever! But... you can't. Seeing him like that, doesn't make you feel better, on the contrary, it made you feel worse. You thought it over again and again. It didn't strike you at all at first, but now you thought about it... that very moment...

**[Flashback]**Atemu escorted the Princess of Ethiopia to his father, Akunumkanon. Then you saw him taking out a small box. He turned to the Princess of Ethiopia and he slowly opened the box. A glistening object was to be seen from where you stood. Speechlessly, you looked at them. _It can't be..._ you thought.

The princess of Ethiopia smiled to him and Atemu took the glistening object out of the small box. _A ring?!?!_ you thought panicking. Atemu slowly shoved the ring onto the princess's finger, while the princess smiled happily. Pharaoh Akunumkanon grabbed Atemu's and the Princess's hand and raised them high into the air. "Now, Princess Anzu from Ethiopia is engaged to my son, Atemu!" he announced happily, but Atemu never smiled...**[End Flashback]**  
_**  
**__**Anzu's POV:**_  
You watched at your ring, which Atemu gave you. You recalled the very moment over and over again; Atemu slowly taking out the glistening ring, shoving it onto your finger. Each time you thought about it, a smile would play upon your lips. Staring at it happily, you saw it glistening brightly in Ra's light. You got off your bed and went into the balcony, seeing Ra high in the sky. You leaned on the rails, closing you eyes, letting the small breeze go through your hair.

You opened your eyes, seeing Atemu beneath! "Ate..." you called out to him, but stopped. You followed his gaze, which was directed to... a girl. The girl was turned to you, so you couldn't see her face, neither did she seem to notice Atemu staring at her. You wonder why Atemu is doing that. _Who is she?_ you thought. Then you saw Atemu turning around, slowly walking away...You turned your eyes back at the girl, staring at her suspiciously... _Who could she be?_

"Atemu, let's go to the garden, I would like to go there." you said enthusiastically, while clinging at his arm. "Ra is high in the sky now, are you sure?" he asked you. You smiled at him, nodding. You dragged him with you, running into the royal garden. You released his arm and ran further into the garden by yourself. You spinned around like a little child with your eyes closed. After a while you opened them, then noticed a beautiful blossom tree.

"Hey Atemu, isn't that pretty!" you said, while pointing at it. Your smile faded from your face, when you didn't hear any response of Atemu. You turned around, finding Atemu staring at the fountain near him, while his hands were clenched. You saw his eyes slowly filling with tears. You ran back to him, touching his face carefully. "Atemu, what's wrong?" you asked worriedly. He didn't move, as if he didn't notice you at all. "Atemu?" you tried again.

Suddenly he looked up and turned his eyes to you. "Is there something wrong, Anzu?" he said, while giving you a faint smile. "Atemu, are you alright? Why are you staring at the fountain?" you asked, being more worried than before. "...Uh... I'm alright, just a bit tired I guess." he said, while turning his eyes away from you. "There's still a lot of papyrus scrolls I need to read before nightfall, so I'll be going now." he said to you. He left the garden and furthered his way through the corridors, leaving you standing in the garden. You looked at the fountain, not finding anything special at it...

Ra was setting, coloring the sky. On your way back to your room, you saw Atemu coming out of his room. "Atemu!" you shouted waving. You speeded up and stopped right before him. "Did you finish your work?" you asked cheerfully. "I.. uh." he stuttered. "Then let's go!" you yelled, dragging him with you.

"Doesn't it feel great?" you said, while letting a small breeze play with your hair. Atemu leaned on the rails of your balcony, while being deep in thought. He stared into the distance of nothing. You did it, too, finding it quite boring. You sighed to that. Atemu finally seemed to notice you, turned his eyes to you. "Why do you sigh?" he asked. "Nothing." you answered shortly.

He smiled a bit and turned his gaze back into the distance of nothing. Disappointed of his reaction, you sighed again. While you pretend to stare into the distance like he did, you looked at Atemu from the corner of your eyes. He stood there motionless for quite some time. _What's on his mind?_ You heard voices down your balcony. Suddenly, Atemu looked beneath.

There were three girls walking by, laughing loudly with each other. "How annoying..." you said frustrated, but Atemu kept his gaze on them. You frowned to his reaction and looked down at the girls. They were around your age, but they aren't that pretty in your opinion. They didn't even come near to your beauty. But then you noticed, one of the girl... _Why does she look so familiar..._ you thought.

It was the same girl Atemu was staring at a few days ago! You were also standing on your balcony, when you saw Atemu staring at the same girl. _That girl..._ Jealousy boiled up inside of you, as you saw Atemu looking at her. "It's getting cold outside, let's go inside." you said. He seemed not even to notice he was looking at the girl the whole time, till you brought him back to his senses by dragging him into you room...

"What did you find out about her?" you asked coldly. "Uh.. yes, princess Anzu, I found out that..." the maid said, but stopped. Being annoyed, you snapped at her.

~ "Just say it, you damn slave!" ~  
~ "..Yes, princess Anzu. That girl was a maid of the palace. She came here about a year ago, because of her former master's death." ~  
~ "Is that all you find out?!" ~  
~ "... no, I... there is a rumor going on the palace. A few maids claimed that the prince fell in love with a maid. Pharaoh Akunumkanon was furious about that." ~  
~ "What?" ~  
~ "Soon afterwards, that girl was brought out of slavery, rumors say that it was the prince..." ~  
~ "You're not saying that she..." ~  
~ "Yes, she was that maid, but based on rumors." ~

"That's totally ridiculous!" you yelled at her furiously. "Atemu would never..." you said, while throwing your pillow at your slave. "What's her name?" you asked, retaining your anger. "Uh.. it's ~~~~~~." she said. "... ~~~~~~." you slowly repeated, while your blue eyes became darkly cold...

* * *

That sounds like danger ahead! Better leave now, before it's too late!

You forgot about Sandy, didn't you? Didn't see that coming!?

please **review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**[Last time]**_"That's totally ridiculous!" you yelled at her furiously. "Atemu would never..." you said, while trowing you pillow at your slave. "What's her name?" you asked, retaining your anger. "Uh.. it's ~~~~~~." she said. "... ~~~~~~." you slowly repeated, while your blue eyes became darkly cold..._

_**Beginning with Anzu's POV:**_  
You've been observing her for a few days. Most of the time she's with her two friends, wondering through the palace, laughing loudly with each other, whispering something to each other, but nothing special in your opinion. Neither have you seen Atemu near her. _Am I just too paranoid?_ you thought. You were standing around the corner, watching her every step.

As always around this time, she would return to her room and today would be no difference for sure. Annoyed, you sighed to her actions. _Why am I following her anyway, I'm just too paranoid,_ you thought convincingly. "Those stupid rumors!" you almost yelled out of frustration. Suddenly, she stopped, you heart almost skipped a beat, while she did. Hiding yourself from her view, you saw her turning around, looking around confused. _Could she have noticed me following her?_

After a while, she continued her way down the corridor. Carefully, you came out of your hide spot, just to see her turn the corner at the other end. "What the..." you said. _She just walked passed her room, where's she going?_ you thought a bit scared. Quickly, running after her, you turned the corner, seeing her entering the royal garden. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly. Hiding behind one pillar after another, you made your way to her. You registered her every step very carefully, while slowly getting closer and closer...

_**Your POV:**_  
It's been a while, but you've finally gathered enough courage to return to this place. You were heading to your room, when suddenly you got a strong, urgent feeling. So now, there you stood, right in front of the beautiful fountain with its sparkling water, glistening under the moonlight. _Just as before..._ you thought. Walking nearer to it, you glanced down at your reflection in the water...

You remember yourself crying at the very same fountain several times before, though, this was also the place where Atemu gave you that beautiful red rose, one of the happiest moments of your life. You bent down your head, as the memories about him rose up in your mind. Refusingly, allowing the single tear leave your eye, you closed your eyes firmly. Dropping down onto your knees, you placed your head into your hands, as you whimpered softly. _Atemu, I love you..._

_**Anzu's POV:**_  
_What is she doing there?_ you thought, _frozen?_ You giggled at your own thought, till suddenly something came into you. "Wasn't Atemu staring at the same fountain few days ago?" you softly whispered to yourself. _Gah... by Ra, what's wrong with me?_ you thought, _I'm getting too paranoid for my own well being! What am I worrying about anyway? Atemu is mine, we're engaged and on the top of all I'm a princess, she's just a mere peasant._ After having taken one more glance at her, you turned around. You took a deep breath of relief and shrug off that paranoid feeling of yours...

As you were about to leave your hiding place, you heard footsteps coming this way. Quickly retrieving back into the shadows, out of view from everyone, you stood there motionless for a while. You heard the footsteps coming closer, if only the person would walk pass this very pillar you were standing behind, the person will certainly see you!

_Ra, please, why does this have to happen to me?_ you thought beggingly. _Please don't let that person come nearer, please, _you begged as you placed your hands upon your face in hope he or she won't see you. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. You removed your hands from you face and listened more carefully. No sound except for ~~~~~~'s pathetic whimper. Being confused, but on the same time relieved, curiosity slowly rose up inside of you. _What's happening?_

Carefully, you took a look at that certain person, only to find... ATEMU!!! "Oh my..." you almost yelled, while holding your hands upon your mouth, trying not to make any sound. _I was right, I knew it!_ you thought panicking. ~~~~~~ was staring at Atemu with wide eyes, while Atemu seemed to be locked in her eyes. As the both of them stood frozen in time, you also stood motionless waiting for one of them to make a move...

"... ~~~~~~." you heard Atemu saying. Visible tears suddenly streamed down ~~~~~~'s cheek, as she scrambled back to her feet. She held her hands upon her face, only her eyes were to be seen now. While she shook her head, tears went down her face. Suddenly, she turned around and ran away. "~~~~~~!" Atemu called to her. You saw him running after her...

_Atemu's POV:_  
"~~~~~~, please!" you called her name again, but it was no use. She continued to run through the corridors as fast as she could, having no intention to stop. She turned the corner again, as you followed her. Finally, you were near enough to grab her wrist, causing her to stop. Struggling she yelled at you to let go. More feelings of guilt consumed you, as you saw her trying to free herself from your firm grip.

"~~~~~~, I beg you, please." you said, while you also grabbed her other wrist, forcing her to face you. "Let go!" she yelled at you again, while more tears began to leave her eyes. Another pain, guilt and hurt rose inside of you, as you saw more tears streaming down her smooth skin. Tears slowly welled up in your eyes as well, as you saw her like this. "Let go, please!" she cried, still struggling. Fiercely you threw her into your chest, one hand holding her waist tightly, the other her back, while you pushed your lips upon hers, kissing her. Slowly, she calmed down, as she carefully kissed back...

You parted your lips from hers slowly, while looking her straight into the eyes. "~~~~~~, I... " you began, but suddenly got interrupted by a yelling maid. "My prince!" she yelled your name from the other end of the corridor. You turned around to see it was Anzu's maid. You loosened your strong grip around ~~~~~~'s small body, while you turned to face the maid.

She bowed to you respectfully, as you made a gesture for allowing her to speak. "My Prince, Princess Anzu isn't feeling well." she said, "please come with me." Before you could say anything, you felt ~~~~~~ pushing herself out of your grip, seeing her running away. "~~~~~~!" you yelled, while being about to run after her, you felt someone holding your arm, preventing you from doing so. You turned to see it was the maid. You looked at her angered, while turning back your gaze at ~~~~~~, who was already out of sight. "My Prince, sorry for my rudeness, but the Princess said she would like to see you immediately." she said, letting go of your arm. Turning one more glance into the direction in which ~~~~~~ went, you sighed. "Very well..."

* * *

What's Atemu doing?  
Could it be... is he still in love with you?  
Why was there an engagement in the first place?

So many questions, so little time...

please **REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

- New Day bounded with New Hopes **-

* * *

**

**[Last time]**_...you turned to see it was the maid. You looked at her angered, while turning back your gaze at ~~~~~~, who was already out of sight. "My Prince, sorry for my rudeness, but the Princess said she would like to see you immediately." she said, letting go of your arm. Turning one more glance into the direction in which ~~~~~~ went, you sighed. "Very well..."_

_**Beginning with Your POV:**_  
_It hurts... it hurts..._ You closed the doors of your room and leaned against it, while slowly dropping down. Holding up your knees with your head in your hands, you refused to let another tear leave your eye. But the more you tried, the less it worked. You saw your tears dropping down onto the floor, wetting it more and more. You clenched your fist and bit onto your lip. "Stop crying already!" you yelled to yourself, while you tightened your clench, causing a small drop of blood slowly falling down onto the wet floor. Seeing it didn't mingle with your tears only caused more tears to leave your eyes...

Your tears have dried, so has the wet floor beneath you. It has disappeared due to the upcoming Ra, but the pain inside will never vanish. "I don't belong here, there's no place left for me..." you softly whimpered. You slowly stood up and went into your balcony, only to be greeted by Ra. You remembered yourself your own foolishness. You've seen the rise of Ra several times already, saying that Ra will help you, saying that Ra will fix up everything, saying that Ra will grant your wish.

_New day bounded with new hopes..._ you had always thought. You laughed at yourself, calling yourself a fool. But soon your smile faded away, as you dropped back down onto your knees. "I love him, I love him so much..." you muttered...

_**Atemu's POV:**_  
"Don't worry, Anzu, I'll find it for you." you said, while leaving her room. She said she lost her necklace. It was given to her by her mother, so she was very anxious to have it back. She kept crying and crying and begged you to stay, so you had stayed with her whole night. As you stepped out of her room, she called after you, but you ignored. You were heading towards ~~~~~~'s room, as several thoughts consumed your mind.

**[Flashback]**"There is it, again!" you said, still pointing to the sky. It just chased through the sky and within a few seconds it was gone... "What was that?" you heard ~~~~~~ asking you. "That's a falling star." you had answered, while staring into her glistening eyes once again...**[End Flashback]**

You sighed. "That felt so long ago." As you were about to turn the corner, you stopped. "What am I doing?" you asked yourself. "I shouldn't do this... I... I've no choice." you said. "I'm sorry, ~~~~~~."

_**Your POV:**_  
You remembered yourself the day Atemu brought you to that beautiful sight near the cliff for the first time and the wish you had made that night.

**[Flashback]**"A falling star?" you asked Atemu puzzled, while looking into his deep violet eyes. "Look!" Atemu suddenly said, turning his gaze back into the sky. You saw hundreds or maybe thousands glims of light shooting through the sky. _Oh my Ra, it's beautiful..._ you thought. Your former master had once told you that falling stars are very rare, but if one day you shall see it, it would mean that your wish would be granted. You smiled and crossed your fingers. Slowly closing your eyes, you silently wished for Atemu would lead a happy life forever and if possible you would like to stay at his side... forever...  
**[End Flashback]**

"So it is obvious, it's not possible at all." you muttered. _Fate is just playing with us, from the beginning it was impossible and in the end there will be no different result. I should have known..._ You looked up, staring at the soft-colored sky. "There's no place left for me here, two different kinds of people... I should have known." you said, sighing you entered your room.  
_**  
**__**Sandy's POV:**_  
~~~~~~ has been acting very absently today. She was walking ahead of you and Kiara with her head down, you wondered what was on her mind. The three of you went out to the market on request of Miss Isis. She had asked you whether you could buy her some sort of jug. You've got no idea why she needed it, but you agreed.

"Sandy? Do you know what's wrong with ~~~~~~?" Kiara whispered to you. Your eyes met her eyes, then ~~~~~~'s back. You shook your head, but you had a funny feeling that this had something to do with the prince. You heard Kiara sighing and walking up to ~~~~~~. "Hey ~~~~~~, let's take a look!" Kiara yelled, while dragging ~~~~~~ into the crowd. You followed them and saw people dancing in the middle of the crowd. When it ended, everyone applauded, except for... ~~~~~~.

After having bought a jug, the three of you headed back to the palace. Silence filled the air, as the three of you walked side by side. "~~~~~~..." you said, while holding her by her arm, causing her to stop. She stopped, but didn't turn to you. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting like that for too long, you're worrying me! Not only me, but all of us!" you yelled at her.

Slowly she turned to face you. You saw tears welling up in her eyes, as tears slowly started to fill your eyes as well. "~~~~~~..." Silence fell once again, as the three of you went back to the palace. Once reached your destination, you saw ~~~~~~ finally turning around to face the two of you. "I'm sorry, but I want to be alone for a while..." she said, while she turned around and left...

_**Simon's POV:**_  
Pacing up and down in your room, you're getting tired of yourself. "Am I thinking too much?" you muttered, "perhaps I should take some fresh air." Darkness had already fallen upon Egypt, everyone should be asleep by now. But even the calmness outside, couldn't calm you down. You're still thinking about the terrific prophecy... _The Prophecy of Destruction…_

_What if it's more than a myth, what if the high priest was someone who had written this in order to warn us, what if..._ you thought, walking through the corridors. So many questions, for which you still don't have the answers. You haven't told the Pharaoh and the other sacred priests about it yet, you didn't want to worry them for nothing.  
_But what if..._

From far you could already hear the sparkling water of the fountain, flying freely in the air, then returning back to the others. As you came closer to the royal garden, you saw a girl sitting beside the fountain. Due to curiosity, you walked into the garden and went closer to her. _She looks so familiar..._ you thought. When you were closer by, you saw her looking at the sparkling water, though, she wasn't. Her eyes were turned at it, but her mind was somewhere else. You could tell by the way her eyes were... no emotion at all, cold...

"Are you alright, my lady?" you asked carefully. As if she came back to life, she lifted up her head and turned to face you. _She has been crying..._ you thought. You saw her rubbing her eyes, as if she heard your thought. She smiled faintly to you. "Thank you, sir, but I'm alright." she answered politely, still sniffling a bit. "I won't urge you, if you don't want to tell." you said, giving her a kind face. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes, as she was biting on her lips, refusing her tears to fall down her cheek. You kneeled down beside her. Like the way a father would comfort his daughter, you held her in your arms, while she softly began to cry in your chest...

**[Flashback]** You tried to reach its top, but you didn't get high enough. You sighed in frustration, then you tried it one more time. Suddenly, you heard someone coming into the room. You turned to see it was a girl. She looks quite familiar, you thought. "May I help you, sir?" she asked you politely bowing respectfully. You stared at her suspiciously, but she simply smiled. She took the papyrus scroll from the top of the bookcase and with her hand she simply dusted off the roll. "I guess, you were trying to get this papyrus scroll?" she said, while giving you the same kind face.**[End Flashback]**

_It's her!_ you thought.

"Fate has been playing tricks on me, giving me hope at first, but taking it away as soon as I was starting to believe a miracle could happen." she said, staring into the distance of nothing. "My dear, whenever you stop believing, what will happen then?" you asked her. She turned her eyes on you, shaking her head. "Believing is the source of miracles." you said simply.

She smiled laughing a little. "In other words, I shouldn't stop believing, even though I know believing in it will be no use at all?" she asked you smiling. "Sort of." you answered shortly, as she giggled. "Thank you for listening to me, sir." she said. "It's no problem at all, you helped me before, so now we are even." you said laughing. "I helped you?" she asked confusedly. You smiled to her reaction. "How could you forget? An old man who was too short to get the papyrus scroll from the bookcase." you said laughing at yourself. She thought about it a while, but seemed not to remember. "Never mind about that." you said, while relaxingly leaning against the fountain. "A papyrus scroll..." she repeated. "Actually not just a papyrus scroll, but a scroll which has been worrying me a lot lately." you said sadly. She looked at you curiously, but at the same time a bit concerned. "It's called the Prophecy of Destruction..." you sighed.

~ "... The Prophecy of Destruction was written by a high priest thousands of years ago..." ~  
~ "The Prophecy of... Destruction?" ~  
~ "... yes and it predicted... when Ra is consumed by Hades, God of the nether-world, the destruction of Egypt will be nearby..." ~

**The Prophecy of Destruction**  
_  
__It'll end for good,__  
__When Ra is locked away by Hades__  
__and the sky is colored by human's blood,__  
__like rain it will reach the earth,__  
__As our country slowly falls into pure darkness. _

_  
Chaos will consume our land,  
as pain and sorrow keep us imprison.  
Collapsing, falling, disappearing...  
The Earth will be filled with our blood, Egyptians!  
Only few of us, the origin of civilized mankind, shall witness the collapse  
of our beloved country, Ra!  
The other along with Egypt itself will be buried deep beneath... _

_Hope is there for finding the glimmer inside,  
Only when time and faith are with us,  
This glimmer of light shall be born,  
May we pray for Ra will never leave our side,  
always shining brightly upon us... _

Chapter 30 already? Whoah!

please **RevieW!**

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for all the reviews!

This is going to become a breathtaking chapter. No, not that way, you pervert.

And again, I'm not bashing Anzu here, you need to know she's a princess and what's most well-know about princesses? Indeed, they are spoilt! XD One thing you may have forgotten or not XD, she has seen Atemu kiss you. *hint* *hint*

I see you still don't get the hint. Hmpf....

....

..

.

Ah well, I guess you'll just need to read the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**[Last time]** _...the prophecy of... Destruction?" she asked, being shocked. "... yes and it predicted... when Ra is consumed by Hades, the god of the nether-world, the destruction of Egypt will be nearby..."_

_**Simon's POV:**_  
"Consumed by Hades, filled with human's blood... what's that suppose to mean?" she asked puzzled. "I don't know exactly, but... let us just hope it isn't supposed to be taken literally." you said, while sighing deeply. The more you thought about it, the more you were worried. _But nothing occurred in the last few weeks, so why am I worrying so much?_

As the memory of the beloved Queen dwelled inside of you, you just knew something more was going on. On the day she passed away, the sky was colored darkly red, like it was filled with human's blood. Moreover, on that very same day Ra became totally invisible for human's eyes for a couple of hours. _Is there such a coincidence... _

"Uhm... sir? Are you alright?" she asked you worriedly, staring at you with her innocent eyes. "Please, call me Simon." you said smiling. "Ok, sir Simon." Laughing you shook your head, as you heard a small chuckle leaving her mouth.

~ "You know, you somehow remind me of my daughter." ~  
~ "Really? How old is she?" ~  
~ "She's not here anymore..." ~  
~ "Oh... I'm sorry." ~  
~ "No, it's alright... We've talked for a while, but I don't even know how to call you." ~  
~ "It's ~~~~~~, sir Simon." ~

_She... she's the maid who Atemu fell in love with?!_ You almost jumped up out of shock, staring at her in disbelief. "You... you're ~~~~~~?" you asked. "Yes, I am sir, is there something wrong?" she asked you, still looking at you with her eyes filled with innocence...

Silence fell between the two of you, as you slowly calmed down. _That's why she looked so familiar to me... then what she said earlier, about faith playing with them, did she mean Atemu?_ As you turned your head towards ~~~~~~, you saw her relaxingly lying down onto the soft, green grass. Closing her eyes she enjoyed herself, allowing Ra to warm up her skin.

"It feels so good, so calm, so warm..." she suddenly said, but you were speechless. As she slowly opened her eyes once again, she sighed. "Flowers everywhere, leaves of the blossoms tree flying freely by the wind, the sparkling sound of the fountain, the calmness... I'm going to miss them..." she said. You wanted to say something, your mouth opened, but no sound came out. She sat up and looked at you straight into the eyes smiling. "Here I received great memories, which I'll always cherish. They are all in here." she said closing her eyes, while putting a hand upon her chest. "Here inside my heart..."  
_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
You've made up your mind. This is not a place for you to be. There are no other options but to leave. While packing your stuff, you looked up once again. Taking a few glances at your room, remembering every object in here. Each object holding another memory of yours. You sat down upon your bed with your bag of stuff next to you. Stroking the blankets of your bed, caused more thoughts to raise up in your mind. With your eyes closed you lay down onto your bed, imagining Atemu lying next to you.

You cuddled nearer to him. _It's feels so calm, so warm..._ you thought. You felt him placing his arm around your shoulder, holding your tightlier. You could hear his breathing right next you, as you saw him smiling at you. His deep violet eyes, just as mysterious, just as caring as ever. As you rose up your hand a little, trying to touch his face, bur Atemu disappeared. Tears started to fill your eyes, as you turned your head into the other direction, crying softly...

You ran into your bathroom, as your felt a feeling of illness creeping up inside of you. As you stood there, you felt like throwing up, but somehow you couldn't. Breathing started to feel a lot heavier than normal, as you tried to throw up again and again, as you failed again... and again. You fell down onto your knees, as you gasped for air. Slowly breathing in and out, the feeling of vomiting vanished eventually. _What was that?_ you asked yourself...

Standing beside your bed, you took your bag of stuff from it. Looking around for the last time, you started to turn around. As you did, waves of light suddenly blinded your view! Your bag fell onto the ground, as you rubbed your eyes, only to see...  
**PRINCESS ANZU!!!**  
0_o

"My... my princess." you suddenly stuttered, as you started to bow down for her. "Well, well, it seems you do know your place." princess Anzu said sarcastically. You lifted your head, after she said that. "Who ever told YOU to raise your head, PEASANT!!!" she suddenly yelled at you. In shock you bowed down your head again, apologizing. You heard her footsteps coming nearer to you, as a small shiver run down your spin.

Suddenly you felt someone roughly grabbing your hair, raising your head. Your eyes met the princess' eyes, as you stared at her in shock. "Princess..." you said desperately. Out of nowhere a flare of anger came all over her face, as she slapped you on your left cheek! "That'll teach you, PEASANT!!!" she yelled. While your left cheek was still turned at her, you touched the burning spot.

Eyes filling with upcoming tears, you started to run passed her. Holding your left cheek, you grabbed your bag of stuff with your other hand. Without any look back at the princess, you had wanted to leave this place, just as fast as possible. But just as you where about to step over the doorstep, you felt princess Anzu pulling at you bag of stuff. You turned around, only to see her angrier than before.

Roughly she pulled at your bag of stuff, as you hold onto it, begging her to let go. "I command you to let go, WHORE!" she flared at you, while giving a harsh pull at your bag. It got torn, causing all your stuff to be scattered on the floor. "My rose!" you yelled, as you saw it hitting the ground. Stooping to pick it up, you saw princess Anzu cruelly stepping upon it. You looked at it with widened eyes, as you saw it being destroyed beneath princess Anzu's foot.

Your tears started to roll down your cheek, as you saw her stamping upon it a few more times. Shaking your head, your knees hit the ground. Sitting there, you sobbed a little, as anger suddenly raise inside of you. Princess Anzu laughed triumphantly, as she pointed at you. "Take that as lesson, girl, nobody is going to take something or someone away from me, keep that in mind." she said. You clenched your fist, as you flared in anger. You stood up, looking her straight into the eyes. As your eyes started to get filled with anger and hatred, her eyes widened in shock. Clenching your fist tighlier, you started to bite onto your lips. Slowly raising your hand, you slapped her right into her face!!!

_**Anzu's POV:**_  
You felt the burning mark on your left cheek, as you touched it with your hand. In shock you stood there motionless. You mind went blank for a moment, as you felt your cheek burning insanely. _No one... No one ever dared to hit me..._ you thought. Hatred, anger and jealousy, all at once, consumed you. You grabbed ~~~~~~'s hair again and pulled at it. She yelled in pain, as a satisfying feeling started to boil up. As you saw her struggling to get free, you pulled harder at her hair, causing her to cry again. You threw her onto the ground, as you saw her head hitting the floor. The satisfying feeling increased once again...  
0________o  
_**  
**__**Atemu's POV:**_  
While studying in your room, you read the papyrus scrolls one by one. After having finished all of them, you put them back into your bookcase. Gliding your finger at the several papyrus scrolls, you took out another few to read. Placing them upon the table, a glim of Ra caught your eyes. Ra was setting already. _A new day already..._ you thought, while stepping into your balcony.

Sighing you leaned against the rails. Remembering ~~~~~~ closing her eyes, when she stood at her balcony, made you close your eyes as well. Feeling the warmth of Ra on your skin, you took in a deep breath. Your eyes flipped open, as you felt a shot of pain inside your chest! With one hand clamping at the rails you managed to stay upon your feet. Grabbing at your chest, you felt it was getting heavier to breath. While clenching tighter at the rails, the pain inside your chest increased as well. You still hadn't recovered completely from an illness you had before, but you didn't wanted to worry everyone.

It had been happening a few times already, but this time... Falling onto your knees, you grabbed your chest tighter. Closing your eyes firmly, you felt the pain was only getting worse. You bit onto your lip, as you could almost feel your nails pinning into your chest. Your hand glided from the rails to the floor, as you opened your eyes a little. Holding even tighter onto your chest, you could feel your arms and legs starting to feel numb. Biting even harder onto your lips, your eyelids fell down once again. Suddenly you saw ~~~~~~'s image floating in front of you. Opening your eyes again, you muttered: "~~~~~~..."

_**  
**__**Your POV:**_  
Princess Anzu threw you onto the floor, as you felt your head hitting the ground. Your view started to get a bit blurry. You felt like you were only half-conscious. The sounds were getting slowed somehow and you could hardly move your body. You saw princess Anzu coming closer, as you used all your might to hit her again. She flinched by that, but you failed to touch her.

You couldn't see her face, there was only a strange... thing... Your view was getting darker somehow, while your eyes were still open. You felt someone sitting upon you. As you tried to struggle, trying to push away the one who was sitting upon you, you felt someone pinning you down. You saw a glim of princess Anzu's face in your blurry state, as your hands were being held firmly. Suddenly you felt something hitting your left cheek hard. How worse your view and hearing may be, but the burning feelings upon your cheek could be felt impressively well.

Again you felt something hard hitting against your cheek, but this time your right one. With no way to fight back, nor any energy left to do so, you felt your head hitting the ground again and again, as the burning feeling on your cheeks remained. You opened your mouth, but couldn't make any sound. Suddenly you felt a shot of pain in your tummy or so. You don't know. Everything felt so numb, whether the pain was coming from your tummy or somewhere else, you can't tell, but it hurt. You're not sure anymore, whether it was like that or not. But you could hear yourself screaming as the shot of pain came. Then your legs felt wet somehow, as your view went darker and darker...

* * *

Ouch, that's just painful...

You still a-l-i-v-e???

please **RevIeW**

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to **LadyAmazon **and **Solianna71 **for reviewing the last chapter!

To **LadyAmazon**: Yeah, isn't Atemu cute when he stares at the sky like that? *stares at Atemu, drooling* **Readers**: AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMETHING?!  
To **Solianna71**: Never thought Anzu will have this cruel side inside of her, haven't you?

Now Enjoy! **Readers**: STOP COMMANDING US!!! (Ok ok, please enjoy then?)

* * *

**[Last time]**_... you don't know. Everything felt so numb, whether the pain was coming from your tummy or somewhere else, you can't tell, but it hurt. You're not sure anymore, whether it was like that or not. But you could hear yourself screaming as the shot of pain came. Then your legs felt wet somehow, as your view went darker and darker..._

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**_  
"~~~~~~..." you muttered again, as you used all your might to stand back on your feet, while grabbing on the rails of your balcony. When you stepped back into your room, you felt a shot of pain again inside your chest. Crumbling back down onto your knees, you grabbed your chest. While your eyes were closed firmly, ~~~~~~'s image started to dwell inside your mind again. "My Prince? My Prince, are you there?" you heard your personal maid saying.

She knocked on the door, as you tried to get back on your feet. "Layla..." you tried to say aloud, but couldn't come any further than to create a small whispering sound. "Isn't he at his room?" your maid Layla asked herself at the other side of the door. "Layla..." you tried again, while accidently knocked down a beautifully colored vase. "My prince! Are you alright!!" your maid yelled, as you saw her running into your room. "My PRINCE!!!"

She put your arm around her shoulder and helped you to get up. "My prince, what happened?" she asked you worriedly. "Layla..." you managed to say in a low voice. "Yes, my Prince." "Layla... please bring me to ..." you said, as you felt another shot of pain inside your chest. "My PRINCE!!!" she yelled, while you started to fell back onto your knees. "My Prince, I'm getting the medicinists, please wait for me." she said in a hustled voice, as she was about to leave. "Layla..." you whispered, as you managed to open your eyes a little. "Please, bring me...bring me to ~~~~~~'s room..." you said, while starting to cough. "But..." "Please..."

_**Kiara's POV:**_  
While happily frisking through the corridors, you kept your gaze on the beautifully colored sky. Holding the jar, filled with water, with both hands, you twirled around a few times. Smiling you furthered your way down the corridors... one after another...

As you came near to ~~~~~~'s room, you saw the door of her room was open. _I thought she was taking a bath..._ you thought, as you looked down at the jar with water, which ~~~~~~ had asked you to get. You shrugged and went into ~~~~~~'s room. "~~~~~~, I got the wa..." you said, as you stepped over the doorstep seeing ... Princess ANZU?!

You saw her sitting upon ~~~~~~, slapping her again and again, as ~~~~~~ was pinned down by her. Your foot met the floor, as you felt something wet was down there. Looking at it, your jar slipped out of your hands, as your eyes widened. The floor was covered by blood coming from... ~~~~~~!!! You followed the trace of blood with your eyes, as you saw it led to beneath ~~~~~~'s skirt. Not only the floor was full of blood, but ~~~~~~'s legs also! Princess Anzu grabbed ~~~~~~'s hair and pulled at it, hitting ~~~~~~'s head against the floor again and again.

Tears streamed down your cheeks, as you opened your mouth to tell her to stop. As if someone was holding tightly onto your neck, you could hardly breath, pronouncing no sound. "~~~~~~!!!" you heard someone yelling from behind you. You turned around to see a maid and... Prince ATEMU!

_**Atemu's POV:**_  
From far you could see ~~~~~~'s personal maid standing in the doorway. Having no energy left to call out to her, you just walked into the direction of ~~~~~~'s room step by step with Layla's help. As you came closer you could see the shocked face of ~~~~~~'s personal maid, fear and agony was written all over her face. A fearful feeling came to you, as you made it closer and closer. Step by step you got a better view of the inside of the room, as you saw... ~~~~~~ being pinned down, blood covered the floor, ~~~~~~'s eyes were closed.

"~~~~~~!!!" you yelled, as you released yourself from your maid, your heart breaking. No idea, where this surge of energy suddenly came from.

Anzu turned her head. Whether Anzu was shocked to see you in the doorway or else, she released ~~~~~~ and got off of her. It was just then you began to realize in what for a terrible state ~~~~~~ really was. You mind went blank for a moment as you heart started to ache even more. Without thinking as it was a reflex, you ran passed ~~~~~~'s personal maid, stepping into the pool of blood. You neared ~~~~~~, hearing your heart pound louder each second. Almost strange that others presents outside and inside the room couldn't hear it.

Each second that passed by, your heart started to pound faster, started to ache more, started to... stop beating for a moment. You could feel your hands trembling, as you neared ~~~~~~. You made a fist of them, in hope they'll stop doing that. The pain inside your chest grew again by each step you took, but you ignored it.

Having your gaze pinned on ~~~~~~, you reached out your hand. Kneeling down beside her, you touched her face carefully. It wasn't the same anymore. There were no blushes, nor a smile upon her face, like it was used to be. Seeing she was only half-conscious, your heart pounded even faster, as if that was possible, or did it stop pounding? You couldn't even make out the difference.

You took her slim body into your chest, holding her into your arms tightly.

"~~~~~~..." you whispered. She was cold... very cold. "No... ~~~~~~!!!" you yelled. "Layla, quickly get the medicinists!!" you commanded your maid, as you saw she nodded and dissapeared from your view. You lifted ~~~~~~ onto your lap, as you held her head into your chest. Putting your head upon hers, you felt like she was slipping away a bit by a bit. "~~~~~~, please, be alright... I beg you, please, stay strong!" you cried, as your tears streamed down your cheek continuously...

* * *

So, Atemu does love you, he loves you!

Too bad for you, you are in this terrible state. Are you going to survive this?

**please REVIEW!!! **

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

Small thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter! What am I typing, I mean huge THANKS!!!

**pinkmisa96**: Thank you so much for the compliment, I really appreciate that^-^  
**9TailedDestroyer**: I'm just so happy to receive your review, I thought you might dislike the story because it's been a while since your last review. Just so happy to know you're still reading the story!  
**Solianna71**: Yeah, isn't Atemu a sweet honey, awww ....  
**Melissa**: Maybe.. or maybe not :P Well, you'll know soon enough and thanks for your review!!!

Now go on with the story! ENJOY!

**

* * *

[Last time]**_ "Layla, quickly get the medicinists!!" you commanded your maid, as you saw she nodded and disappeared from your view. You lifted ~~~~~~ onto your lap, as you held her head into your chest. Putting your head upon hers, you felt like she was slipping away a bit by a bit. "~~~~~~, please, be alright... I beg you, please, stay strong!" you cried, as your tears streamed down your cheek continiously..._

_**  
**__**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**_  
As Simon treated you, Isis was treating ~~~~~~. "Please Atemu, get some rest." Simon pleaded, since he knew you hadn't recovered yet from an illness you had had before. "Atemu, listen to me, staying here will be no use at all, Isis is treating miss ~~~~~~ right now, so please..." Simon said. You sighed, as you stared at the door of the room, in which ~~~~~~ is being treated now.

With your head in your hands, you just hated yourself. "Why did I let this happen? Why?!" you angrily asked yourself. "I..." you said, as a shot of pain came inside your chest. "ATEMU!" Simon called you, while kneeling down before you. "Is it there?" he asked you, while worriedly looking at you. "Yes..." you said in a low voice, grabbing your chest. "Inside your chest...?" Simon asked you. You just nodded, having no energy left to say another word. Bending down in pain, your view was getting more vague.

Suddenly you heard the doors of ~~~~~~'s room opened and in your blurry view you managed to see two figures coming out. "My Prince!" Isis called, as you remembered her voice, seeing a white-dressed woman nearing you. "My Prince, what's wrong?" she asked you worriedly, while she put her hand upon your shoulder. She didn't know about your illness causing pain to you. _There was no need to worry them, _you had thought.

You grabbed her hand, as you looked up into her eyes. "Isis... tell me, how's ~~~~~~?" you asked without answering her question.

Still with one hand clutching at your chest, you felt the pain had suddenly gotten worse. As you bent down in pain again, you could hear Simon called guards to bring your father, the Pharaoh. "My Prince, ~~~~~~ need you, please be alright." you heard a familiar voice tell you. "Sandy, quickly, in my room I got some herbs upon my bed. Take them all and mix them with some water, then bring it to me, hurry!" Isis commanded the girl next to her. _Sandy...?_ you thought, as you remembered this girl as ~~~~~~'s best friend. "Simon-sama, how did this happen?" Isis asked, as she was holding your hand tightly. Silence fell, when you leaned against the pillar behind you, carefully breathing.

As you closed your eyes, you gathered all your energy to talk. "Isis, please tell me... how's ~~~~~~." you repeated, as she still hadn't responded to that question yet. It was silent for a while...

In your thoughts you could hear yourself begging Isis to talk, but you had no strength left to bring out an other word. "Miss ~~~~~~, she's..." Isis said refusingly, "she's... She's pregnant." Your eyes widened, staring at Isis in disbelief. "Pregnant?!" a strong voice suddenly said. "My... my Pharaoh." Simon and Isis stuttered, as you looked up to see a tall figure standing just few feets away from you, with no doubt... your father...

"Are you feeling better now?" Sandy asked you worriedly, as you was sitting on a chair next to ~~~~~~'s bed, having your eyes closed firmly. Isis had given you a cup with some green content as a medicine to your illness. As the pain slowly started to cease, it became easier to breath and your view returned to normal. "Yes, thank you, Sandy..." you said, as you turned around to see your beloved lying on her bed silently.

You stood up with the help of Sandy, as all the eyes were turned on you, Simon's, Isis', all the sacred guardian's and your father's. You could feel another pain inside your chest, but this time not because of the illness, but because of seeing your beloved so silent, as if she... "~~~~~~?" you called her name, while sitting upon her bed. "~~~~~~, wake up, please..." you begged her, as you touched her face gently, but she's never moved, not even a bit.

"Atemu..." you father called your name, as he put his hand upon your shoulder. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes. "My Prince..." Sandy said in a low voice...  
_**  
**__**Akunumkanon's POV:**_  
"The little child within miss ~~~~~~ is saved, but ~~~~~~ herself is somehow still unconscious," Isis said regretfully, "the reason for this is still unknown, perhaps it's the shock or maybe she lost too much blood." You nodded to that, since you didn't know how to react to this. You sighed deeply, as you recalled your son sitting upon her bed, while he called her name painfully. "Shada..." you asked one of your sacred guardians, "are you sure her child is... her child is Atemu's?"

Shada bowed to you respectfully, as he nodded to you. "Yes, my Pharaoh, my Millennium Ankh told me that." he answered you. "My Pharaoh, even it is, she's still a peasant!" Akunadin suddenly said, changing the whole atmosphere in the throne room.

Atemu was still at ~~~~~'s room. He said he wanted to stay at her side till she'd wake up. But in her critical state, whether she'll survive this, is still a great doubt.

"My Pharaoh, the Prince is engaged to Princess Anzu, this girl is only a threat." Akunadin came with another comment, since you hadn't given any reaction to his last one. You just sighed, no idea what to do, nor to say. "My Pharaoh, even though, it might sound misplaced for this moment, but Akunadin-sama is right." Seto suddenly said. "Seto..." Isis called his name in a hurt voice, turning her gaze from him to the ground beneath her. "She might be pregnant, but this shouldn't change anything. There aren't even clear signs for she'll ever wake up in the first place. Secondly, our Prince is engaged and this is for the sake of our country." Seto said determinedly, emphasizing the words: _For the sake of our country_. You knew he was right, but...  
**  
****[Flashback]** "Atemu, my child..." your wife said in a weak voice, holding your son's hand. "Yes, mother." Atemu answered with eyes full of tears. "Now, don't cry anymore." she said, while wiping away his tears. "Atemu, listen to me, it's not because we don't want you to marry someone you love, but for the sake of our country..." you wife said, but suddenly coughed. "Mother!" Atemu yelled, as you saw your wife closing her eyes slowly.

You kneeled down beside her bed, as you hold onto Atemu's and your wife's hand. Kissing it, you saw your wife smiling. "My Pharaoh..." she said weakly, as she looked at you, then at your son. "Atemu, promise me, listen to your father for the sake of our coun..." Your eyes widened in shock, as you saw your wife slowly closing her eyes, her hand slipping out of your hands, hitting the blankets of your bed. "Mother!!!" Atemu yelled, as he put his head upon the blankets, crying... **[End Flashback]**  
_  
__For the sake of our country..._ you thought, _but for the sake of the country am I going to sacrifice my son for that?_ "My Pharaoh, if I may..." Mahado asked you. Mahado had always been close to Atemu and had proofed his loyalty to you and this country again and again. You nodded, almost glad he's finally going to speak. He kneeled down to you respectfully, then raised his head. "My Pharaoh, it's true our army is still weaker than Ethiopia's, but if this is for the sake of the Pharaoh's and the Prince's, we're all willing to fight for you, no matter what." Mahado said, causing a tear of happiness to stream down your cheek.

If it hadn't been for the loyalty of your men, your sacred guardians, you won't be the Pharaoh of this great Kingdom right now. "Mahado..." you suddenly heard the voice of your son saying. "My Prince..." Mahado said, as he turned around, seeing Atemu in the doorway of the throne room.

Karim, your other sacred guardian, then also kneeled down before you, right next to Mahado. "For the sake of our King and Prince, we shall prevail!" Karim shouted. You nodded in agreement, as you stood off your throne, walking towards your trusted sacred guardians, helping Mahado and Karim to stand up. _The sake of our country, of course, it's important, but to me... my son's sake is far more precious..._  
_**  
**__**Atemu's POV:**_  
"Mahado...Karim..." you said regretfully, as you saw them looking at you determinedly to fight for your sake. "I..." you couldn't come any further. "My Pharaoh," Akunadin suddenly yelled, "are you sure about this?!" Silence filled the air, as everyone in the throne room knows what he was talking about... the agreement with Ethiopia...  
**  
****[Flashback]**You had returned from that beautiful spot near the cliff with ~~~~~~. She held onto you tightly during the whole trip back home, crying softly in your chest. "I'm sorry." she continued to whisper. You put your arm around her, holding her closer to you, as you fastened the speed of your horse. Galloping back home, you thought about a lot of things. You've considered about a lot of things. Finally you made up your mind, you won't let ~~~~~~ suffer anymore, you won't let her cry anymore. While you brought ~~~~~~ back to her room, you told her you would come to see her tomorrow. Kissing her goodnight, you turned around, heading to... the throne room...

You stepped over the doorway, as you went into the throne room, where your father was. You bowed to him respectfully. You raised your head and went to him. "Father..." you said determinedly, "no matter what, I will choose ~~~~~~ as my only bride." You father looked at you with an expression which you couldn't understand. Regretful, refusing, maybe fearful... you don't know.

"Even my son, if it will endanger the sake of our country?" your father asked, still wearing the same expression. "My Prince, there's no other way but you to marry the Princess of Ethiopia." Akunadin said to you. Puzzled, you looked at him, then to your father with questioning eyes. "Atemu, few weeks ago I went on a trip to Ethiopia for the peace treaty, there I made an agreement." your father said regretfully, "The King of Ethiopia had one condition before signing the agreement... I would need to marry my son to her daughter, causing our Kingdom to unite." "And you agreed to that?!" you yelled in frustration. You just can't believe he decided that for you without even telling you until now.

"Because the King of Ethiopia wanted it, you just agreed." you yelled at your father, as you could feel your anger boiling heatly. "Atemu, it's not because your father wanted it..." Simon said. "ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THIS ANYMORE, I WON'T AGREE TO THIS!" you told them and was about to leave. "My Prince!" Mahado, your best friend called out to you. You stopped, as your back was turned at them.

"My Prince, it's not because the Pharaoh hadn't wanted this to end a different way, but... but our army is still far weaker than Ethiopia's. If the Pharaoh hadn't agreed to this condition, the King of Ethiopia had sworn to declare the war again against our country, so... for the sake of our country..." Mahado said.

You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, as he said that. _Then, what about ~~~~~~?_ you thought. _But if I refuse, not only will I let down my father, no, I will let down every citizen of this country..._ You clenched your fist, as you turned around. "For the sake of our country..." you said... **[End Flashback]**

Afterwards a maid came in, coming with more bad news. Soon afterwards your mother passed away, saying these words, before giving away her last breath: _For the sake of our country._ You looked away as you remembered everything that has happened these last two months. It felt as if so many things had occurred, but so little time had passed.

_But ~~~~~~ isn't conscious yet, plus she's pregnant with your child, there's no way you're going to leave her, but..._ you thought clenching your fist, not knowing what to do now. "Should I selfishly choose for my own happiness instead of the sake of the country?" you angrily asked yourself, breaking the silence. "No, it's not selfish; it's just destined to be." Isis suddenly said. All the eyes got turned on her, as she slowly lifted her head.

"Several months ago, I received a vision from my Millennium necklace, the war was destined to come, as the death of the Queen," Isis said, "but I didn't understand it at first, so I hadn't told you about it."

"So am I..." Simon suddenly said, "few weeks ago I found a prophecy,_ the Prophecy of Destruction._ It was written by a high priest, but who was banned because of the terrific prophecy he wrote. Declared as an enemy of the state, his works were still conserved in the royal library. He predicted the destruction of Egypt, when Ra will be locked away by Hades. I think we all could still remember the day, when the Queen left us all. Even it was day, the sky was just as dark as the night. As if Ra was locked away. As if the sky was crying itself, the sky was colored darkly red. Hades, the god of the nether-world, the god of Ethiopia, was named in the prophecy. So it meant the war against Ethiopia." Simon said without being interrupted, not even once. Silently, all of you listened to Simon, who seemed to have had worried about it for a long time already.

"You're right, Simon, Isis," you father suddenly said, "just as ~~~~~~ is destined to enter our family." You stared at your father, as those words slowly emerged from his lips. "What... what do you mean, father?" you asked, not believing your ears. "Atemu, true, we should do anything for the sake of our country, but if it's fate, there's no other way but to face it bravely. On top of all, ~~~~~~ is now having your child, my grandchild and perhaps the next prince or maybe even the next Pharaoh of this country. Since fate chose to let her have a royal child, she's destined to enter our family." your father said to you. "Father..." you said, as he put his hand upon your shoulder, nodding and... smiling.

"Pharaoh! What about the engagement?! What's more, she's still a peasant!!" Akunadin yelled loudly. "Then the engagement will be broken..." your father said coolly, without even looking at him. "But what about the fact she's of the lowest class!?" Akunadin continues to convince your father. "She isn't..." Simon suddenly said, "at least she won't be for long, because she'll be my daughter very soon..."

~ "WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?" ~

"My Pharaoh, if you give me permission to, I'd like to take ~~~~~~ as my daughter. This isn't only for our Prince, but also because my own private reasons." Simon said, while kneeling down. "Simon..." your father called his name, as he nodded smiling...

* * *

It's been a while, but you had that conversation with Simon a while ago, and he had told you he had a daughter but she's dead already. So, he actually like you (not in that way!) and that's why he's apdopting you. It's not some randomness I just put into my story about a sudden adoption. He also had said that you are reminding him of his own dead daughter. So, there was something behind those strange conversations which I suddenly had put into the story a while ago, but you may had forgotten it. So, just a small reminder!

Confusing? nvm, just remember to **review! **Thank you^-^ (pretty please?)


	34. Chapter 34

**9TailedDestroyer**: I'm really glad to hear that^-^ Thanks a lot!  
**pinkmisa96**: I don't really understand by what you meant with: [quote]...but it will live forever...[/quote] Do you mean your obsession for Yu-Gi-Oh! perhaps will live forever? Anyways, thanks a lot for your compliment!  
**Shiloh 07865**: As you could see, there's right a new chapter waiting for you ro read! So go ahead and please enjoy!  
**Solianna71**: Yeah! The Toystore! Yippie!!! _Father Simon_: "So, seen something to your liking?" _Us: _"Uhmm... well, I like that teddybear!" _Father Simon: _"That's all you like? How about those game cards, do you like them." _Us: _"Love love love love them!!" ~ 2 hours later ~ _Grandpa Simon_: "Uhmm, a little help here, please, those toys are sort of heavy?"  
**Amylou11987**: Uhmm, it's actually Simon not Shadi XD But thanks for your review! The newest update is right here! ENJOY!

Thanks to all the reviewers, now let us begin:

**_

* * *

_**_**[Last time]**__…"My Pharaoh, if you give me permission to, I'd like to take ~~~~~~ as my daughter. This isn't only for our Prince, but also because of my own private reasons." Simon said, while kneeling down. "Simon..." your father called his name, as he nodded in agreement..._

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**__  
_"~~~~~~…" you whispered softly into her ear, "if you wake up, I promise you, we'll get married as soon as possible. So please ~~~~~~, open your eyes, please…" You held onto ~~~~~~'s hand tightly, as you stroke her soft cheek gently. Days have passed, but ~~~~~~ hasn't woken up yet. According to Isis it was all up to ~~~~~~ now, she may not lose the will of living, otherwise it's all over. Ever since you knew, you've stayed at ~~~~~~'s side, not leaving her anymore.

You kissed the hand of your beloved, before holding her hand against your cheek. Her hand felt deadly cold like it always had had the past few days. "~~~~~~, please…" The thought of losing her consumed your mind, as a single tear left your eyes. "My Prince…?" you heard a familiar voice from behind the closed doors, while someone was knocking softly. "Yes, come in Sandy." you answered recognizing her voice. "My Prince, I came on request of miss Isis." Sandy said, while handing over a cup with some content.

"Thank you, Sandy." you said receiving it. Isis was trying to find a cure for your illness, but somehow she has still not figured out yet. This cup was only for temporarily ceasing the pain Isis had told you. You looked at the content of the cup, before turning back your gaze at your beloved one. She was so still, so silent. You turned your head the other direction, as you felt another tear slowly leaving your eye.

While closing your eyes firmly, you tried to hold back the tears. Your grip on the cup tightened, as you felt pain inside, knowing there's nothing you can do to help her. _Why Ra? ~~~~~~ has done nothing to harm anyone, why does she have to suffer?_ you cried in your thoughts, your eyes still closed. _Ra, if someone has to suffer, let it be me. If you're bearing any hatred or anger, let me shoulder them all, but please don't harm ~~~~~~…_ "Please, don't…" you whispered, as your tear streamed down your cheek falling into the cup you were holding…

_**Kiara's POV:**_  
You were outside the palace, cleaning servants's clothes. While washing them near the Nile, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. You remembered the day ~~~~~~ was being beaten by princess Anzu. It was too horrible to describe. Blood covered the floor. ~~~~~~ was only half-conscious, when you stepped into the room, you saw princess Anzu grabbing ~~~~~~'s hair, hitting ~~~~~~'s head against the floor again and again. But you were too scared to do anything, you were too scared to stop her.

You bit on your lips, as you almost tore the clothes apart while you washed them. Miss ~~~~~~ was your first friend ever. You even felt honored to be her personal maid. Thanks to her you had had the best time of your life, since you became a slave. And still, you did nothing to help her. You were mad at yourself. _Why didn't I help her!_ you cried in your thoughts. You felt your nails pinning into the palm of your hands through the clothes, as you remembered that hateful princess, who had vanished all of a sudden. She has probably returned to Ethiopia, because she was afraid to get punished. She almost killed a royal child and she knew the Pharaoh won't let her get away with this that easily.

_But all are based on rumors, nobody knows where she's hiding at the moment or whether she has really returned to Ethiopia to tell her father, the King,_ you thought. But if you were to see her some time, you will take revenge for ~~~~~~. "I promise you!" you yelled aloud. Your head dropped down, as you sniffled. There's nothing you can do to help ~~~~~~~. "Nothing!" you yelled angrily to yourself, throwing those clothes away. You put your head into your hands, shaking your head, not knowing what to do. "Please, Ra, don't let ~~~~~~ be taken away from us." you cried softly, almost to yourself. "Please…" you begged again, as you saw your tears mingling themselves with the flowing water of the beautiful Nile…

_**Akunumkanon's POV:**_  
You were passing by ~~~~~~'s room, not by coincident, but on purpose. You stopped, as you reached her room. Standing there for a while, you decided not to go inside. You stared at the closed doors for a while, before starting to walk away. You shook your head, as you felt the corridor was getting longer to walk through than normal. Your eyes turned to Ra, as you sighed deeply.

The war against Ethiopia won't be too far away anymore. You knew all your sacred guardians, all you soldiers were standing at your side, willing to fight. _But even so…_ you thought. A war only meant pain, hurt and sorrow among the citizens and on top of all your army was still weaker than Ethiopia's. You can't imagine what will become of your country.

Princess Anzu has disappeared, after it was announced that ~~~~~~ was having a royal child. _She's probably on her way to her homeland and when she reaches it, the war between our countries will begin once again._ You had thought about capturing the princess for as long as possible, but it would be useless. Rumors would spread themselves eventually, so the war against Ethiopia is destined. You sighed again, as you reached the end of the corridor. "Stay strong." you said, before you turned the corner.

_**Atemu's POV:**_  
You saw darkness all around you, as you turned around to see nothing again. "Where am I?" you asked yourself, since there was no one here, except for you. You turned around again, but still nothing than darkness. You started to run. Where? You don't know, just some direction. You ran, you started to ran faster, you knew you had to be somewhere, before it was too late. You knew, but to where and for what? You don't know.

You just ran and ran, till you saw a glimmer of light in this pit of darkness. You slowed down, you don't why. You walked into the direction of the light in a slow pace, slowly nearing it. The glimmer of light was getting bigger, there's no longer only darkness, but there was light. There! There was light! You were excited about it, why? You came closer, as you saw the glimmer of light turned into a figure's image. You stood there for a while, before realizing you saw the back of a woman.

She was walking away from you, as you stood there almost frozen. You saw her getting further away from you each second that passed, which felt like hours. You took a step into her direction, before realizing whose back you saw. Her hair flew calmly behind her, the dress fitted her slim body perfectly. "~~~~~~!!!" you yelled at her, seeing her slowly turn around.

You saw her face turned at you, as your eyes widened. She raised her hand and waved at you. "~~~~~~…" you said again, as you felt tears of happiness streaming down your cheek. A smile appeared upon her lips, as you took a step into her direction again. Suddenly, you saw ~~~~~~ turned around, walking away again. You stood there for some time, before realizing she's going away from you. "~~~~~~?" you said, "~~~~~~!" You ran after her, but didn't even come closer to her. No matter how fast you ran, she was only getting more far away. "~~~~~~! Don't leave!" you yelled, but she has never turned anymore…

…your eyes flipped open, as you breathed rapidly. Apparently, you were too tired and fell asleep. You lifted up your head, as you saw ~~~~~~'s eyes still closed. "~~~~~~…" you called her name, eyes filling with tears. You touched her cheek, as you felt tears streaming down again. "~~~~~~, don't leave, DON'T!!!" you yelled, as your head dropped upon her tummy, in which your child was. "No… NO!!!" you yelled, while clenching the blankets tightly. "No, don't leave, ~~~~~~! Don't!" you cried again.

Tears wet the blankets of the bed, as you could feel your world crumbling, scattered into pieces, just like that. _It's all over, all over…_ you thought, but suddenly you felt a hand touching your cheek carefully. You opened your eyes to see…

* * *

Cliffie!!! Don't you love cliffies?

Alright, you know what to do, right? Please **Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for the reviews!

To pinkmisa96: That's a really good question actually, I do not know... Of course, a lot of inspiration comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh itself, but normally I just write down what comes into my head, perhaps it's because I've watched too many ancient dramas, hehe^-^  
To 9TailedDestroyer: Ok, I believe you XD, surely, I do not want this story to end myself either, believe it...  
To Amylou11987: Alright you are! Indeed, you've awoken! I can't let you asleep the whole time, you'll need to face the chaos Mwhahaha (that's supposed to an evil laugh)  
To Solianna71: Heya Soli-chan! Won't mind the fact I call you that way right? ^-^ It's my pleasure to meet you, Yami Solianna. *Takes out hand to shake* Uhmm... Soli-chan? She doesn't bite right? I want to keep typing the story with my h-a-n-d-s if you don't mind.

Now, enough chitchat! ENJOY!

* * *

**[Last time]**_ …. "No, don't leave, ~~~~~~! Don't!" you cried again. Tears wet the blankets of the bed, as you could feel your world crumbling, scattered into pieces, just like that. It's all over, all over...you thought, as you felt a hand touching your cheek carefully. You opened your eyes to see..._

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**_  
As your eyes slowly widened, they met the most beautiful eyes in the world. More tears emerged from your eyes, as you lifted up your hand to touch her hand against your cheek, being afraid of hallucinating. You grabbed her hand tightly, while a smile appeared upon her lips. "Atemu?" she called your name weakly, as she lifted her other hand to wipe away the tears upon your cheek.

"... ~~~~~~...?" you asked reluctantly, as you recalled the very dream, in which ~~~~~~ was leaving bit by bit. You grabbed her other hand as well, as your grip tightened again. _Is this also... a dream?_ "A-Atemu?" she called your name again, as you saw tears forming in her eyes. _No... she's awake... she really is!_ "Atemu!!!" she cried, as you pulled her into your chest holding her in your arms just like before.

"Atemu, I thought I'd never see you again." she cried, as you felt pain, hurt, but also happiness at the same time. Tears continued their way down your cheeks, as you couldn't believe ~~~~~~ was really here in your arms. Tightening your grip, you knew... this was real... this is real! ~~~~~~ is back, back in your arms, you'll never let her go anymore, NEVER!!!

She snuggled closer to you, as she shared her warmth with you. "I heard your voice, I came back, because I heard your voice..." she whispered to you. "I'm not letting you go anymore, I will never let you go anymore..." you replied, as you gave her a kiss upon her forehead. "~~~~~~, I love you... my feelings for you has never changed and it never will." you said slowly closing your eyes. Her arms were wrapped around you, as a single tear of happiness streamed down.

"I'm so sorry, ~~~~~~, I..." When you tried to explain the whole engagement with Anzu, you felt a sudden movement from ~~~~~~. She lifted her head from your chest, as you opened your eyes meeting a pair of eyes full of sorrow, which were staring deeply into yours. Tears suddenly emerged from her eyes again, as she pushed you away from her. "No... this is not real." she suddenly said to herself, as reality suddenly hit her.

"~~~~~~... it is." you said as you grabbed her hands gently, looking up into her eyes again. She pulled back quickly, as you could feel pain striking you. "~~~~~~..." you called her name again. "No... go away from me... Go AWAY!!!" she cried, putting her hands upon her ears and closing her eyes firmly. As tears shed from her eyes, pain inside of you started to grow.

"~~~~~~, I'm so sorry," you said regretfully, "it's all my fault, I shouldn't..." "STOP IT!! I don't want to hear anything anymore, just stop please...please..." she cried shaking her head hysterically. The more she acted this way, the more your heart hurt. "~~~~~~, I'm sorry." you said apologizing again, as you tried to stop your tears from streaming down. "~~~~~~..." you called... "Don't talk to me anymore! I don't want to hear anything from you!" she yelled, her eyes pinning angrily on you. Her sudden outburst shocked you, as your eyes never left her sight showing deep pain.

~ "You heard me, so would you leave now!" ~

~ "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME, SO DON'T CALL MY NAME!!!" ~  
~ "Please forg..." ~  
~ "Let me tell you something, YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME, SO LEAVE AT LAST IN RA'S NAME!!!" ~  
~ _"My prince!"_ ~

You heard ~~~~~~'s personal maid's voice, as you heard more footsteps coming into the room. "Atemu, is everything alr..." your father, the Pharaoh asked, but got stopped by the unbelievable sight. "~~~~~~!!!" Sandy yelled, as she came running up to ~~~~~~ hugging her.

"She's awake..." Isis exclaimed happily. "What a relieve..." your father said, but you were speechless. "~~~~~, I missed you so..." Sandy cried in ~~~~~~'s embrace. "I missed you, too." she replied in the same tone. "~~~~~~..." your father called her name smiling happily. She looked up to him, as she bowed in her sit position. "My Pharaoh." she responded with a sudden change of attitude which only you seemed to notice. Your father nodded to her, giving her a kind smile again. She looked at him with an indifferent look, which your father certainly didn't appreciate, but however ignored.

"~~~~~~, I..." you finally managed to say, as ~~~~~~ suddenly interrupted. "Sandy, I'm just back from death, so I'm a bit tired..." she said to Sandy, not even giving you a glance. You got off the bed, trying to smile even so. Sandy nodded and did the same. "Rest well, ~~~~~~. I'll come later this evening to bring you supper." you said to her. Her eyes never turned your way, as she shook her head. "Thank you for your kindness, my Prince, but I think Kiara would be more appropriate for that." she replied coolly, her eyes still never met yours.

You could feel the confused looks from everyone in the room, but you just simply nodded. As you forced yourself to smile, you could feel tears slowly welling up. Knowing all this has been done by your own hands, even regretting your decision now is useless. You knew the pain you caused her was unimaginable and unbearable. Nevertheless, ~~~~~~'s attitude felt like a knife slowly being stabbed into your heart by the own hand of your beloved one. In order to keep everyone from worrying about you, you just pretended you didn't notice ~~~~~~'s strange behavior towards you. You turned, as the rest followed you out the door.

"~~~~~~~ was acting a bit strange..." Kiara suddenly made her statement, after she had closed the doors behind her. A terrible silence fell for a moment, till you finally regained your common conscious. "W-what do you mean, Kiara?" you asked as if you didn't know what she was talking about. "I'm not sure, but she was... she was... different..." Kiara said thinking deep, not knowing how to explain herself. "I didn't see anything wrong." you replied, clenching your fist to force a smile to appear on your face.

"I agree with Kiara, my Prince, did something happen?" Sandy asked you with a worried look on her face. "Nothing special happened, except for ~~~~~~'s awake. You think too much, " you said while the palm of your hand bled by your nails, as the pain consumed you by each word you said, but you still smiled anyway to calm them down, "both of you must be tired, too, why don't you take a rest? I will ask Layla, my personal maid, to take your place for the time being, Kiara, so you could rest well."

You saw Sandy and Kiara looking at each other, reconsidering what you said. "Thank you, my Prince, I think you're right... the last few days I have been thinking about ~~~~~~ the whole time, I haven't slept well either." Kiara said nodding to you. Sandy nodded as well, as both bowed and left. As they turned the corner, you sighed deeply. "Atemu..." your father called your name in a worried voice. You smiled again, as you turned your eyes to your father. "Father, I'm bit tired also, please excuse me..." you said, as you turned around. While walking down the corridor, you could feel your tears flowing down your cheeks...

"Layla, would you mind to assist ~~~~~~ for a while?" you asked your personal maid politely. "Of course, my Prince, but if I'm not here who's going to assist you?" Layla asked you. "It's alright, Layla, I'll be fine." you said to her. Layla was older than you and has been your personal maid since you were a little child. Her wisdom about you could be even greater than yours about yourself. You knew she was worried about you whether it was about your illness or else, she still nodded and left. You closed your eyes firmly, as you sat down behind the table.

**[Flashback]** ...as you grabbed her hands gently, looking up into her eyes again. She pulled back quickly, as you could feel pain striking you. "~~~~~~..." you called her name again. "No... go away from me... Go AWAY!!!" she cried, putting her hands upon her ears and closing her eyes firmly. Tears shed from her eyes, as pain inside of you started to grow.

"~~~~~~, I'm so sorry," you said regretfully, "it's all my fault, I shouldn't..." "STOP IT!! I don't want to hear anything anymore, just stop please...please..." she cried shaking her head hysterically. The more she acted this way, the more your heart hurt. "~~~~~~, I'm sorry." you said apologizing, as you tried to stop your tears from streaming down. "~~~~~~..." you called... "Don't talk to me anymore! I don't want to hear anything from you!" she yelled, her eyes pinning angrily on you. Her sudden outburst shocked you, as your eyes never left her sight showing deep pain.

~ "You heard me, so would you leave now!" ~

~ "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME, SO DON'T CALL MY NAME!!!" ~  
~ "Please forg..." ~  
~ "Let me tell you something, YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME, SO LEAVE AT LAST IN RA'S NAME!!!" ~**[End Flashback]**

"I've hurt one of the most important person in my life, twice in row... if I were ~~~~~~ I wouldn't forgive myself either." you whispered to yourself, watching a tear dropping down. "I'm so sorry, ~~~~~~, I'm sorry... because of me, ~~~~~~ almost died... because of me, the citizens of Egypt will have to suffer in the upcoming war. I should be ashamed of being the Prince of Egypt!! I..." you couldn't finish, when your illness suddenly caused pain inside your chest! You grabbed your chest tightly, as you bowed in pain.

Breathing felt difficult, as your hands trembled terribly. You looked up to see a cup with the content to cease your pain. With your trembling hands you reached the cup, till the pain suddenly increased. Your grip tightened around the cup, as you closed your eyes firmly by pain. Whether it was the pain coming from your illness or the regret of hurting ~~~~~~, it felt unbearable. You took the whole content at once, as your tears continued to stream.

_"YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME, SO LEAVE AT LAST IN RA'S NAME!!!"_

As the pain normally will cease after you drank the content, this time it didn't seem to work. _I've caused too many people too much pain... this is what I deserve._ you thought angrily at yourself, as you clutched your chest tightly by pain. _If I could control myself that day, if I didn't kiss ~~~~~~ that day, Anzu wouldn't had done something like this to ~~~~~~... it's all my fault, ~~~~~~ has been suffering this much and I did nothing to help her. On the contrary, engaging myself to Anzu, neglecting her for months, then selfishly hoping for the new start of our relationship!_

Your sight was blurred by tears and pain, as you felt like giving up everything. "I've done too much wrong..." you said to yourself, "I'm hurting ~~~~~~, Anzu, my Father and everyone..." The sight of a small jug on your table suddenly caught your eyes. You grabbed it, as you started to drink fast from it...

_**  
**__**Layla's POV:**_  
Miss ~~~~~~ just woke up, but her personal maid arrived soon. She said she couldn't rest anyway, so decided to serve ~~~~~~ instead of sitting around doing nothing. You understood, so you left miss ~~~~~~ in Kiara's assistance. "If there's anything you need me for, I'm just at the Prince's room." you said to her. Kiara nodded and you bowed to miss ~~~~~~ before taking your leave. You headed back to the Prince's room quickly, because you knew there was something wrong with the Prince. The palm of his hand was bleeding when you were leaving, however he tried to hide it.

The Prince has been like this since he was a child. You remembered the time he was playing with sir Mahado. Those two aren't normal anymore if together; climbing trees, walking as near as possible at the edge of the Nile, running through the kitchens and much more. That time those two were competing who will be the first to get the apple from the top of the tree. You remembered that day very well.

Atemu returned with wounds on his arms, knees, legs, chest, back... let's say almost everywhere. That little one even changed clothes, because his clothes were torn. _I wouldn't even have known he was injured if it wasn't for Mahado who came to tell me the whole incident._ You sighed, as you remembered what he told you afterwards. _"I didn't want to worry you." little Atemu said innocently._

You knocked on the door,when a strange sound of scattering pieces of glass was to be heard. As you opened the doors, a strong smell of liquor was consuming you directly. A half-broken jug lay on the floor, as some transparent liquor was flowing out of it. Prince Atemu was motionless in his sitting position with his head and arms upon the table. "My Prince?" you asked, as you went closer to him. "My Prince..." you repeated, avoiding the broken pieces you reached out to him, as you suddenly noticed some red liquid upon the table. "My Prince!!!"

_**Your POV:**_

_"YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME, SO LEAVE AT LAST IN RA'S NAME!!!"_

This sentence kept repeating itself inside you head. You knew it must have hurt Atemu deeply, as you said that to him. You sighed staring at the stars, which were twinkling happily high in the dark sky. You thought you'll never see the light again, not even the small light of the stars. During your unconscious state you swore you heard the voice of Atemu calling out to you, but it couldn't be true. _He's engaged, it's over between us... but he was there, he really was. He was there at my side..._ you thought.

Being totally confused, you leaned down against the rails of your balcony. "what am I..." you said, as you placed your head into your hands. Shaking your head, you heard footsteps coming into your room. "~~~~~~? What's wrong?" you heard Sandy's worried voice, as she placed her hands upon your shoulders to calm you down. "~~~~~~, calm down, it's alright, calm down." she said embracing you. "Atemu..." you cried his name, as tears suddenly emerged and slowly streamed down your cheek. "I miss him so..." you whispered, "I miss him..." "Silly girl, you could go and visit him any moment you want." Sandy responded at you sudden outburst.

"Visit...?" you ask her, not understanding. "I can't, I can't do that, I should forget him... no, he should forget me, I'm just a peasant, he's engaged, he should marry the princess, P-Princess Anzu... Princess ANZU!! NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE, I ... I..." you started to panic, "I almost died... I already put one foot in the netherworld of Hades, I merely escaped...No!!!" you yelled, putting your hands upon your ears.

"~~~~~~, calm down, it's alright now, it really is, I assure you, it's alright... it's alright..." Sandy said, as she tightened her arms around you. You struggled, as you heard the horrible laughing of Princess Anzu in your ears. "RELEASE ME!!!" you yelled at Sandy, as the laughing of Anzu increased. "STOP IT!!! STOP!!!" you yelled again. "~~~~~~, what's wrong?" Sandy asked extremely worriedly. "I'm here, ~~~~~~, I'm here." you heard the voice of Sandy faintly, as you started to calm down.

"I don't know, I just couldn't control myself." you said, "I'm scared, Sandy." She took your hand into hers, patting it three times. "No matter what, I'm here for you and not just me, but also Kiara and... Prince Atemu."

~ "Atemu???" ~  
~ "Yes, while you were unconscious, the Prince has never left your side." ~  
~ "Atemu... he..." ~  
~ "~~~~~~, Atemu has been suffering a lot lately, his engagement with Anzu, his duty, his responsibilities." ~  
~ "I don't understand, what do you mean? The engagement was of his own free will." ~  
~ "Not exactly." ~

"He did it all for the citizens of Egypt?" you repeated Sandy's words, after she had explained everything to you. "Because of the promise with his mother, because he wanted peace for the citizens he forced himself to do so many things he didn't want to, for the sake of the country?" you said, not daring to believe this was real.

Though, you knew it was. That was the Prince Atemu you've always known, the responsible person, the one who has been only caring about others. The one who would risk everything of himself just to save his citizens, his family and his beloved one...

_Everything seems to fall in place now, so that's why Atemu suddenly neglected me and engaged himself to Anzu. That's why..._ you thought, regretting everything you have said to him. "Then I... I've hurt him so much by those words..." you finally said, as Sandy stood up from your bed. "It's still not too late to apologize." she exclaimed happily pulling you up from your bed.

You looked up at her and nodded in agreement, smiling at the fact things have been cleared up, but more because of the fact Atemu still loves you.

"~~~~~~!!!" a sudden voice was to be heard, before someone burst into your room. "Kiara?" the both of you said, looking a bit shocked and puzzled. "The... the Prince.." Kiara managed to say, while she gasped for breath. "Yeah, we are just about to go to him, right ~~~~~~?" Sandy said chuckling, giving you an elbow.

You just smiled nervously by her comment. "No... the Prince's .... his illness has returned! He's now in a critical state being treated by the medicinists!!!" _An illness? _you asked yourself in your head. You never knew he had an illness and now he's in a critical state because of ... of an illness? Your mind went blank for a moment, not being able to bring out a word... _What's going on??_

"Miss Isis said, he..." Kiara cried, "he probably won't make it through this anymore!!!"

You stood there for a moment, letting Kiara's words slowly sink into you. After realizing what those words actually meant and not daring to believe Kiara's words, you ran passed her leaving your best friend and servant standing in your room. Whimpers could still be heard as you turned the corner, tears slowly made their way to your eyes...

_Atemu said he won't leave me alone anymore, he never will_, you recalled his words from earlier, while you continued your way to his room in your fastest pace. _Atemu, you liar! You promised me to take care of me!_

Turning the last corner you saw that the door through Atemu's room was open, but before you reached it, you tripped and fell. A sudden flashback showed itself in front of you about the broken heart between the two bears you made earlier. _The present I was about to give to Atemu... it got broken..._

You lifted up your head, while a fearful feeling consumed your heart. "no..." you whispered to yourself, "... Atemu!!!"

* * *

Oh My Ra! Is Atemu dying? This could not possibly be true, could it?

please **review!**

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

I'm going to keep this short, but I want to thank the ones who've reviewed the last chappie^-^ Your support means a lot to me! Now, no chitchat, start the chapter!**

* * *

**

**[Last time]** _...Turning the last corner you saw that the door through Atemu's room was open, but before you reached it, you tripped and fell. A sudden flashback showed itself in front of you about the broken heart between the two bears you made earlier. The present I was about to give to Atemu... it got broken..._

_You lifted up your head, while a fearful feeling consumed your heart. "no..." you whispered to yourself, "... Atemu!!!"_

_**Beginning with Your POV:**__**  
**_Two weeks just passed, but to you it felt like eternity. You touched Atemu's cheek carefully, regretting those words you said to him. Even though you knew weeping is no use, but that's the only thing you could do the last two weeks."I'm sorry."The only thing you managed to say these last two weeks. Two weeks already, it has been two weeks...

"Atemu, please open your eyes, I beg you, open your eyes!" you cried, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. "Please..." you repeated dropping you head upon his chest, as you felt tears suddenly filling your eyes again, which have been dry for a long time. But no matter how many times you cry, how many times you tell him to wake up, he won't hear it. "Atemu, don't leave me! ATEMU!!!" you cried, "ATEMU!!!" Your grip at his shoulders loosened, as your eyes went dry again. Footsteps entered the room, as you lifted your head from Atemu's chest. "~~~~~~, my daughter." Sir Shimon said putting a hand upon your shoulder.

Sir Shimon has adopted you few days ago. You really like him; he has been so nice to you as if you're his real daughter. But you're still not used to call him father, but he said he understood. He knew it will take time. Not only father Shimon has been really nice to you, but Pharaoh Akunumkanon has been very caring also.

You wrapped you arms around your father, burying your face into his chest. Tears wet his clothes, even though you tried hard not to start crying again. You sobbed silently, as your father held onto you tightly. "~~~~~~, my daughter, don't cry and have faith in Prince Atemu, believe in him, believe he will awake eventually." father Shimon said softly to you. You nodded and lifted your head from his chest. You turned your head to see Atemu lying upon his bed, his eyes... still closed.  
_**  
**__**Pharaoh Akunumkanon POV:**__**  
**_You opened the scroll of paper and read the content. "My Pharaoh, who is it from? Is it...?" Seto asked you urgently. You sighed, while you rolled up the scroll again. "Yes... it is." you said. Silent fell in the throneroom. Everyone knew who you meant and what this meant.

Isis looked away, closing her eyes.

Karim took a deep breath, giving you the sign he was ready to fight.

Mahado nodded to you bravely.

Seto was rethinking a strategy.

Shada held onto his Millenium Ankh staring at it.

Akunadin was the only one left who was a bit calm.

"I knew this was coming, but I didn't know it would come this soon." you said. None said anything. None knew what to say at a moment like this. War is nearing Egypt. Ethiopia's army has been estimated to be three times greater than Egypt's and since the scroll has already been delivered here; Ethiopia's army must be at the borders by now. The chance of winning this war is...

You walked aimlessly through the corridors of the palace. "Why does this have to happen at the time like this?" Atemu still hasn't awoken or will he ever? You don't know."Why?" you asked. You had wanted to see your son at least one last time before the war should commence. "Why doesn't Ra even grant me this wish!" you yelled angrily to the sky. "As Pharaoh I still can do nothing to help my son!" you smashed your fist against the pillar.

Blood slowly emerged upon your knuckles, flowing down the pillar onto the ground. "My pharaoh..." you heard a woman's voice saying. You turned to see ~~~~~~ standing there watching you with tears filling her eyes.

"The King of Ethiopia has sent a scroll to announce the war?" Shimon said not believing it. "It's true, I believe they're at the borders by now." you said to him worriedly."No way..." ~~~~~~ said. "This soon..." Shimon exclaimed, being really caught by this news.

You turned your head to your son, who was lying down there. ~~~~~~ got off the bed, while you walked closer to him. "Atemu, my son..." you said not knowing what else could be said at the time like this. "Prince Atemu is strong, he has even hold onto till now, I know he will awake eventually." Isis said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Isis..." Shimon called her name, while she went into the room. "I came to tell you about the scroll, but I believe the Pharaoh already did." Isis said to Shimon but looking at the Prince. Shimon nodded. "We came to do the same thing." a male's voice said, which you recognize as Karim's voice. He entered the room, followed by the rest of your sacred guardians.

"My pharaoh, don't worry. With the strength of our army and the power of our Millennium Items we shall win this war." Karim said determined.

"We still have a slight chance of winning." Seto said.

"What did you say?" Karim asked him angrily.

"I'm telling the truth, with power of our army..." Seto couldn't finish.

"Seto!" Isis called his name painfully.

"How could you say something like this?!" Shada suddenly entered the verbal war.

"Who are you fooling, do you really think we can win?!" Akunadin said supporting Seto, his son.

"Of course we do!" Karim yelled back.

"Well then you should stop dreaming!" Akunadin yelled at him.

"Akunadin-sama, if we lose faith now, all hope will be lost!" Isis said with tears in her eyes.

"All hope has been lost a long time!!!" Akunadin said hatefully looking at ~~~~~~.

~~~~~~ was just staring blank at nowhere, she didn't seem to notice the deathful glare of Akunadin. "Do you have any idea how much bigger and greater Ethiopia's army is than ours?" Seto asked them. "At least three times!" Akunadin answered Seto's question. "You don't have to share the facts, we all already know that!" Karim said. "Enough you all, arguing won't help it." Shimon finally said, not being able to retain his patience. Silence fell for a moment, but soon Akunadin started to yell again. "We are talking about a war, what else do we have to do, sitting down and do nothing!?!"  
You just sighed at the scene...  
_**  
**__**Atemu's POV:**__**  
**_Black... all black... You didn't hear anything nor see anything. You couldn't feel anything, all felt so empty. There's just nothing... nothing at all. "Where am I?" you asked. You tried hard to see, to hear, to feel. A presence, you could feel a presence of someone... someone who's really near to you. "Who's that?" you asked. You hear the voice from this person, so warm, yet so soft you couldn't hear what this person was saying. You heard more noises at the background. But too unclear to make out what's going on or what's been said. "What happened... where is this... who am I?" you suddenly asked yourself.

You started to focus on the voices. It was getting louder, getting louder...

~ "We are talking about a war, what else do we have to do, sitting down and do nothing!?!" ~

_A war? _

~ "Of course I know we're talking about a war, but what good will it do if we are going to panic, to argue?" ~

_What's going on here??_

"Ethiopia is nearing the borders, the war will soon reach the palace, is it really that strange that we're panicking?!" ~

_War against Ethiopia?? _

~ "No I'm only saying arguing won't help the situation!" ~

_Ethiopia is nearing?_

~ "Do nothing will help!" ~

_Why do those male's voices sound so familiar. _

~ "Enough!!!" ~

_That woman's voice... so familiar... _

"That's ENOUGH!!! If you want to continue this argument, then LEAVE AT ONCE!!! THIS IS ATEMU'S CHAMBER, I WANT CALMNESS AND SILENCE IN THIS ROOM!!!" ~

_That voice...? Why is it so famil... ~~~~~~!!! _

"What are you to say anything peasant girl!" ~

_Is that really you, ~~~~~~?_

~ "Akunadin, enough! Leave at once." ~

_Father!_

"A war is coming soon and all you could do is sitting here! You should be ashamed of being the Pharaoh of Egypt!!!" ~

_'You should be ashamed of being the Pharaoh of Egypt!'  
'You should be ashamed of being the Pharaoh of Egypt!'  
__'You should be ashamed of being the Pharaoh of Egypt!'  
'You should be ashamed of being the Prince of Egypt!'  
_

___I... I'm the Prince of Egypt... I caused all this... It's ... it's my entire fault, it's my fault..._

~ "Enough! I beg of you, please leave, I beg you, please, please..." ~

_~~~~~~, my... my love..._

_... for the sake of the citizens of Egypt... _

_  
_Suddenly, you felt a surge of energy flowing through you body. Pain consumed your body while you regained conscious, but you could bear it. For the sake of your country, you must wake up. YOU MUST! You moved your hand a little, while using all the energy to slowly open your eyes...

* * *

I do not know whether you guys have found it out already, but this story had been published by me on Quizilla earlier. Few changes are made compared to the Quizilla-version, but only grammatica and spelling issues are changed and some paragraphs consist more detailed texts than before. The storyline is exact the same. The story has actually been going on for 2 and a half year (yeah, very loooong) now, so you might have noticed a change of writing style throughout the story, or not XD.

Within those 2 and a half year I've gained and lost a lot of readers because of the long period of waiting for an update of mine. I feel ashamed and sorry to my readers to keep them waiting again and again. Between the publishdate of chapter 35 and 36 there was a total period of 9 months. 0_o I can't believe it myself.

Though, what makes me happy as a writer is that there were actually people still patiently waiting for me and still reading the story even after those 9 months of no updating or other announcements of mine! Which actually indicates what people think of the story and actually like it!

So, all I can say for now is that this was also the last chapter I've published on Quizilla and I haven't started writing on chapter 37 yet... I'm afraid that it may take up a while before that chappie comes out.

Right now, I'm really lacking the time and inspiration to write, since I started my first year at the faculty of Law at the University of Amsterdam... Seriously, it's a disaster if you ask me. I really don't know how to handle this, how to plan correctly, how to study correctly... Everything is like wham! Just so many things are coming at once... Soon I'm turning 18 (first of October if you were interested :P) and there's a lot of responsibilities coming my way, not the mention the financial matters I need to face...

Ok enough of those sad, sad things in life^-^ But, I hope you guys will understand and please stick with me till the next chapter comes out.

Because of the looooong waiting at Quizilla, I had asked the Quizillians whether I should continue the story or not, is it worth to continue? I'd like to ask you guys the same question, hope to receive many responses!^-^ Well, as always please **ReViEW**


	37. Chapter 37

It's been a while, I hope you still remember the story^-^

Perhaps a small recap will do:

A simple peasant girl, named ~~~~~~, origins from Ethiopia, served as a slave inside a really huge palace, the palace of the powerful Egypt. There she met a boy, whom she regarded as perfect. As her heart was melting by just getting a glimpse of him, she soon realized the boy she loves, wasn't just a simple person. This boy was known as the Prince of Egypt, Prince Atemu! And what she didn't know, too, was that her best friend Sandy fell in love with the exact same person. Unknowingly the simple peasant girl hurt her best friend, as she and the prince were growing closer. Prince Atemu brought her out of slavery soon afterwards and granted her a personal maid. Sandy left with miss Isis to the borders in order to calm down, leaving ~~~~~~alone.

After Pharaoh Akunumkanon had gotten to know his son loved a peasant girl, he was furious to know. He was fully against further contact between his son and this peasant girl. Soon after, the Queen died by a life-threatening disease and made Atemu promise to listen to his father, which means... to marry Princess Anzu from Ethiopia! After years of war, Egypt had signed the peace treatment with Ethiopia, but the King of Ethiopia had one condition. Prince Atemu had to marry his daughter, Princess Anzu. If not, Ehtiopia will attack Egypt again and won't stop till they reach the palace. It was well known that the army of Ethiopia is much greater than Egypt's. Prince Atemu had no choice but to force himself to do this for the sake of the citizens of Egypt.

While ~~~~~~ had no idea of what happened, she saw Atemu engaging himself to Princess Anzu. Atemu has been neglecting her for some time already, but she didn't know he didn't love her anymore, he... what happened, what did she do wrong? Just before she was giving up the relationship between Atemu and her, Atemu suddenly kissed her with tears streaming down his cheek. Unfortunately, Princess Anzu was watching this from afar and the next day she went to ~~~~~~'s room. She slapped ~~~~~~ hard, pushed her onto the ground while she sat upon her. While she continued her attack, ~~~~~~ started to lose conscious. Prince Atemu on the other hand was bending down in pain because of his illness. He somehow also felt ~~~~~~ was in danger. While he could barely stand, he went to ~~~~~~'s room with the help of his personal maid. He saw red liquid flowing down the floor coming from ~~~~~~, while Princess Anzu was hitting her again and again.

"~~~~~~, don't leave me." Atemu whispered into her ear. She was pregnant from his child and lying upon her bed without any movement. She hasn't awoken anymore since Anzu's attack and there's nothing left the medicinists or Isis can do to help her. "It up to her now," Isis had said, "her will of living is the only way." As for Prince Atemu's illness, there was still no cure. The only thing miss Isis could do was to make something to cease the pain inside his chest. Princess Anzu was nowhere to be found, perhaps back to Ethiopia or hiding somewhere. Anyhow, it's inevitable that Ethiopia will soon attack Egypt again. "For the Pharaoh and the Prince, we shall prevail!" the sacred guardians said bravely and Sir Shimon had decided to adopt ~~~~~~ as his daughter.

Everything was set and miracly, ~~~~~~ finally awoke. However she refused to believe Atemu still loved her and said horrible things to him. "You mean nothing to me, so leave at last in Ra's name!!!" she yelled to Atemu. Atemu, being hurt by her words, felt ashamed of being the prince of Egypt as he thought he let down the citizens of Egypt, ~~~~~~ and his father. "Because of me, the citizens of Egypt will have to suffer by war again." His illness suddenly caused pain inside his chest, while bending down in pain he said he deserved this, he deserved to suffer since he caused so many people so much pain. A jug of liquor suddenly caught is eyes. He took it and started to drink fast from it. Pain grew, vision was blurred, sound was vading away... "Prince Atemu!!!"

~ "~~~~~~, prince Atemu, prince Atemu, he probably won't make it through this anymore!!!" ~

_A destined war is coming soon, just as it was predicted by the Millenium Necklace of Isis and the Prophecy of Destruction, which Simon found. Does this also mean we are nearing the crumble of Egypt?_

**No chitchat, let's start chapter 37!

* * *

[Last time]**... for the sake of the citizens of Egypt...

Suddenly, you felt a surge of energy flowing through you body. Pain consumed your body while you regained conscious, but you could bear it. For the sake of your country, you must wake up. YOU MUST! You moved your hand a little, while using all the energy to slowly open your eyes...

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:  
**_"How could you talk to the Pharaoh with this sort of tone, Akunadin-sama!" Isis exclaimed with watery eyes supporting your father, the almighty Pharaoh of Egypt. "How could I, how could I!? Why don't you ask the Pharaoh the very same question! How could he let this happen, how could he make the citizens of Egypt suffer in pain again because of a war against Ethiopia! And for what? For a peasant girl!" Akunadin yelled back as harshly as he could be, not before turning a look of disgust into ~~~~~~'s direction.

Little droplets of watery things fell upon the back of your hand as the warmness of the other present very near to you penetrated your skin into the depth of your soul. You could feel that tears started creeping into your eyes, as you realized what those droplets of watery things were. Things you do not want to see, things you tried to prevent from streaming down, things you had tried to conquer, but failed as it seems… _Please don't cry, ~~~~~~…_

"Indeed, Akunadin, I'm to blame for the genesis of this war and only I am. As Pharaoh it's my duty to protect my citizens, to create a peaceful place for them to live in and to raise their living standards. I admit, I failed, Akunadin, I failed miserably. But only I can be blamed and I will give my all to fight the Ethiopians, to conquer them!" the voice of the King rang through your unconsciousness. The determination in his words touched every string to your heart. _I won't give up __for the sake of my citizens…_

As your mind started to scream out to you to wake up, you felt that the physical pain inside your chest started growing enormously. Consciousness slowly made its way to you, as Ra's light became visible… at last.

_**Your POV:**_  
After hearing these words from the almighty Pharaoh next to you, you could feel the spirits of the people in the chamber have lightened. The power it holds was unimaginable. Silence fell upon the room, even the sacred guardian, called Akunadin, made no move to speak. The Pharaoh's eyes met yours for a moment, as he gave you a small nod. There was no way to express your gracefulness to the Pharaoh. He stood up for you and protected you like a father would do. A sudden flashback dwelled inside your mind as that gesture of the Pharaoh suddenly hit a string of your memory.

**[Flashback]** "Come here, darling." Your father lifted you onto his shoulders. "Fa, scary!" you yelled, as you grabbed his hair for support. "~~~~~~, don't be scared, I won't let you fall. Look at those big elephants! They are coming from all the way of East, aren't they big?" your father asked you loudly trying to overcome the noise of the big crowd. You peaked through your closed eyes seeing an overwhelming scene! What are those for big, moving things! "Fa, look, look, big!" you exclaimed, unknowingly bouncing up and down out of enthusiasm. "Big!" you yelled again. "Yes, they are, ~~~~~~, they are called elephants." You looked down at you father. "Alefans?" you asked confused. He smiled at the pureness of his little child and nodded. "Yes, elephants…" **[End Flashback]**

A single tear left the corner of your eye, while that part of your memory revived. You missed to have someone like your father, someone who treated you as his precious, someone who has always protected you, perhaps someone like… the Pharaoh. Three gentle pats were to be felt at the back of your hand. You looked up to see a reassuring face of the Pharaoh smiling at you. Your father, Shimon, wiped your tear away. Their care meant a lot to you, almost made you crying again…

"By the words of the Pharaoh I feel our chance of winning this war has increased seriously. They may have more soldiers than we do, but we have the spirit and the undying faith in our Pharaoh!" Seto suddenly stated breaking the unpleasant silence.

"Seto just said the inner thoughts of my heart, Pharaoh. We will fight and CONQUER!" Karim exclaimed, giving an approving nod to his colleague.

"No matter, what it takes, we will give our all! Keep fighting till the last soldier would fall." Shada said, throwing his fist in the air.

"Count me in!" Mahado yelled, as everyone threw their fists in the air prepared to fight Ethiopia! You could do nothing but smile at the scene. The Pharaoh did it. He did it!

"Don't forget about me…" a weak voice suddenly came from behind you, immediately silencing the room. Only one thought crossed your mind. _Am I hallucinating? _Slowly, you turned. Your hands trembled. Your head throbbed like never before. Your heart was racing like no other day had. You turned…

"Son!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon yelled tearily, being totally different from his normal King's attitude. Atemu was carefully sitting up and his father embraced him so tightly, you were almost afraid Atemu would lack air. He was so happy, as if he was given the greatest gift on earth. "My son…" he said again, "my son."

Your eyes widened, while those crimson colored eyes finally reached yours. "A… Atemu?" A smile played upon his face, as he saw you. Akunumkanon released his son and took your left hand. You watched him as he did. He placed your hand upon Atemu's left hand, again… patting it three times. You gave him teary eyes, as you understood his meaning by this movement; the acceptance. "~~~~~~…" Atemu's voice once again reached your ears…

"Oh Atemu, I'm so sorry!" you cried almost inaudibly, "I'm sorry…" Tears float down your cheek, while your head bent down out of regret. His hand moved a bang of your hair out of your face. "Please, don't cry, ~~~~~~." Atemu said, his weak voice hurting you from the inside. _Atemu was hurt because of me, now he's in this physical weak state because of me. _You sobbed as those tears were only multiplying it selves.

"I'm so sorry, Atemu." you repeated yourself. "Sorry for what?" his weak voice asked you. "I…I…" you managed to bring out between your sobbing, "I'm sorry for hurting you… I'm sorry for…saying," you sobbed again, "those terrible things to you." "~~~~~~, don't apologize, it's not your fault." Atemu said, embracing you. You put your head upon his chest; you hadn't done this for a long time. "~~~~~~, don't cry, please…" Atemu only said. "Atemu, please forgive me." you said crying in his chest. "No, I won't forgive you…" Hurt struck. You lifted your head from his chest, making your eyes meet his. Your blurred view was getting even blurrier when more tears welled up inside. "… unless you will accept this one condition of mine."

His face turned serious. His arms moved away you, releasing you from his gentle embrace. How much you longed for he would hold you like that forever. Suddenly, he bent down to his left and reached for a papyrus scroll. He took it and opened it. All eyes watched him as he did. He unfolded the papyrus scroll and within… within lay something shimmering. As if Ra's light himself was locked inside this little item, Atemu was now picking up. The crimson purple eyes find their way to yours again, locking you with his beautiful shimmering eyes. "~~~~~~, would you marry me?"

____________

You went up the stairs approaching the throne, where Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Father Shimon were awaiting you. Each step you took at the stairs increased your happiness, though, that didn't take away your nervousness. Indeed, you were holding on Atemu, as he escorted you up the stairs. You smiled, while you looked at the beautiful Prince walking elegantly next to you. Your dress was floating nobly behind you. Never had you thought this day would come. Never had you dared to wish this day would come, but now it has come.

You clamped yourself at Atemu as the both of you reached the final step. The smiling faces of the Pharaoh and your father are something you would never forget, for always printed deeply in your mind. It felt like a dream. Two cushions were placed on the ground just before them. Both of you kneeled down onto one of them and two servants brought a tray with two cup of wine. Both of you took one cup and gave them to your Father Shimon. "I promise to protect ~~~~~~ with all of me." Atemu said with the same determination he always had had. "Father Shimon." You only managed to say after Atemu's words touched your inner soul. Your Father nodded and took a sip from both of your cups. "May you support and love each other each other day, like you two do now." Father Shimon stated.

Then, both of you took the final cup from the trays of the servants, giving them to the Pharaoh. "Father, I finally found her." Atemu said. His father nodded knowingly. Everything is like a dream, but you know it isn't. "Thank you, my Pharaoh." you said with eyes which were slowly getting teary. "~~~~~~, my darling, please call me Father just like Atemu does." the Pharaoh told you. Silence fell for a brief moment, while you were too paralyzed to answer. _May I really? _you almost wanted to ask him awkwardly, but managed to retain from doing so. "… Father…" you said carefully, your lips curling into a shy smile. Cheers surrounded you, as the Pharaoh nodded laughing happily. He took a sip from both of your cups and announced that you were now bounded together and forever. More cheers filled the room.

"But we aren't done yet." Father Akunumkanon exclaimed and made a gesture with his hand giving Atemu the sign. So, Atemu took your hands in his and helped you to get up from the cushions. Everyone was holding in their breath. Atemu rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb, locking your eyes with his. His crimson eyes could make you melt literally, if it wasn't for something that he was putting onto your finger. You looked down at your hand, only to see a beautiful ring with the most shimmering stone in it you've ever seen. "I've always wanted to do this, since the day we met." Atemu whispered to you, coming closer till his desired lips finally touched yours again…

Hand in hand you were walking down the royal gardens, passing the blooming flowers and the beautiful blossom tree, the place you first kissed. "~~~~~~, I must apologize for I couldn't give you a grand ceremony and a great feast for our wedding, because of the war…" Atemu said to you, his eyes showing regret. You shook your head. "I understand we must focus all the wealth on the army at the moment." "But still, even as a Prince I wasn't able to give you that, I feel ashamed." "I don't need that, Atemu, I only want to be with you, that's all that matters to me … and of course, the little one here." You said pointing at your tummy, which was getting quite big now. Atemu smiled placing his hand upon your tummy. "Have I mentioned you're really beautiful today?" "Only today?" you asked offended. "Yup." "Hey!"

* * *

Alright then, I hope you liked it. It took me a while, but I believe this chapter is the effect I'd like to create. There's quite a twist in the story, so I hope it wasn't too out-of-nowhere.

Well, I will know if I read your reviews, so... please review!!! Thank you^-^


	38. Chapter 38

I was happy to read the reviews. I was really moved by yamiyugifan01's comment^0^ Thank you all. In reference to Amylou11987's question. I was seriously considering to do a sequel on this story, but perhaps a total new fresh story will also be nice. What do you guys think? Shall a make a sequel of this story?

But alright, that's enough chichat for now! Let's start!

* * *

**[Last time] **_…"But still, even as a Prince I wasn't able to give you that, I feel ashamed." "I don't need that, Atemu, I only want to be with you, that's all that matters to me … and of course, the little one here." You said pointing at your tummy, which was getting quite big now. Atemu smiled placing his hand upon your tummy. "Have I mentioned you're really beautiful today?" "Only today?" you asked offended. "Yup." "Hey!"_

_**Beginning with Atemu's POV:  
**_You opened the cursed papyrus scroll, reading: "_The Prophecy of Destruction."_

_It'll end for good,  
When Ra is locked away by Hades  
and the sky is colored by human's blood,  
like rain it will reach the earth,  
As our country slowly falls into pure darkness._

_Chaos will consume our land,  
as pain and sorrow keep us imprison.  
Collapsing, falling, disappearing...  
The Earth will be filled with our blood, Egyptians!  
Only few of us, the origin of civilized mankind, shall witness the collapse  
of our beloved country, Ra!  
The other along with Egypt itself will be buried deep beneath... _

_Hope is there for finding the glimmer inside,  
Only when time and faith are with us,  
This glimmer of light shall be born,  
May we pray for Ra will never leave our side,  
always shining brightly upon us... _

"So, this was the prophecy you were talking about, Shimon." you said after you had read the shocking words on the scroll. Shimon simply nodded. Your hand touched the balcony of the throne room as you let out a heavy sigh. Ra was shining brightly upon the busy streets of Cairo. The markets were full of customers unaware of a war approaching. You watched as three children, probably at the age of eight, played peacefully with some little stones. Again, you sighed at the scene.

_Will our child be able to play peacefully like they do? _That thought suddenly struck you as you remembered your unborn child. He will be born in the middle of a war, which might… might cause the crumble of Egypt. "If that scroll is telling the truth, then this might be the end for Egypt…" Shimon said in a low voice, almost whispering so only you could hear it. "If it was only the scroll, I wouldn't have believed this is true. But, even Isis had a vision by her Millennium Necklace…" you responded to Shimon pessimistic thought, but you couldn't say you were very optimistic yourself.

"Is this the fate of Egypt?" you whispered out of frustration, whacking your fist upon the railings. _Is there nothing we can do? _You felt tears slowly creeping up, as the thought of your dying soldiers and innocent citizens crossed your mind. "I feel so powerless against all this, why didn't I prevent this from happening?!" you said with mixed feeling inside, regret, pain, guilt and maybe even hatred. Single tears were now revealing it selves by flowing down your cheeks. "Prince Atemu, this war was destined to happen. Please, don't blame yourself." But tears continued to flow.

"Isis, have you seen the future of our Kingdom?" Karim asked, but knew the answer to that question very well. Isis slowly opened her eyes seeing the blue flame in front of her, which was supposed to help her concentrate and predict what future holds for us. She shook her head, her eyes showing deep regret. As chosen sacred guardian she feel ashamed for not be able to help the Kingdom and Pharaoh in any ways. "Isis, spare your energy for who knows what kind of fight is ahead of us." Karim simply stated who was now looking at the shimmering stars at the sky. _Another day already…_

"Sleep well, my beautiful." you said to ~~~~~~ before giving her a small kiss on her forehead. She gave you a warm smile and closed her eyes. You lay yourself next to her, closing your eyes as well. Soon you felt darkness overcome you, falling into a restless sleep.

_Screams was to be heard, getting louder and louder. You could hear laughter throughout the enormous noise of panic. You could hear the cries coming from every direction around you. The pain of the people was creeping into your spine, as a shiver run down your whole body. A sword slash suddenly appeared dividing the head from the body of a young girl, those eyes of her still staring at you with no expressions of life. "Why do you do this to us?!" a women suddenly yelled at __you__. "WHY!?" she yelled again, her voice cracking by the sound. Another sword slash appeared leaving a cut from the top of the woman's head to the left side of her waist. Your mind screamed no, as the horrible scene was being reflected into your conscious…_

A sudden force made you sit up straight, your eyes flickered open. You grabbed your head tightly, as sweat was dropping of your back and face. You breathed heavy, your heart was racing and blood drip from the palm of your hands. Your nails had dug into them so hard, they bled from it.

Slowly you took in your surroundings; you were still in your chamber. Your wife was sleeping soundlessly next to you. You gave a sigh of relief seeing her peacefully here close to you. Somehow, a single tear left you right eye. You wiped it away immediately, before moving away the blankets. You got off of the bed and went into the balcony. Sparkling stars appeared in your sight, while a feeling of guilt started to consume you. The pain in your chest was starting to grow, whether it was the illness or the guilt for causing the war, it was still unbearable…

Time was moving towards the hateful war, which was supposed to happen any time now. A part of your father's army and your father himself had left two days ago along with his trusted sacred guardians, Akunadin and Seto. They were going to hide themselves in the desert, for when the enemy will rise at the horizon they will give them a surprise-attack. It was Seto who came with that strategy which didn't include you, though. _"Atemu, you stay here and protect Cairo." _your father had stated and protesting was no option.

_**Your POV:**_

Atemu wasn't himself lately. You understood his worries, but that only made you worried about him even more. Each time you woke up, he would be long gone. Off to somewhere he could be alone. Not many days ago you had spotted him at his chamber of study; he was gripping at the wooden cup with content which seemed to be what Isis gave him for the illness. You almost thought he was going to break it with that grip of his, but suddenly you heard him mutter: "I'm sorry…" First you thought he was talking to you, even it didn't make any sense at all. Soon you realized he was staring blankly at nowhere, refusing to allow his tears be seen by the world. He was talking to himself.

Your heart broke to see him like this. _Why is Atemu apologizing? _His watery eyes flooded you with hurt. Only once had you encountered this side of him before, but he would never show this side of him in front of you. Only once had you seen Atemu like this.

**[Flashback] **A small droplet of tear suddenly fell upon your cheek. You opened your eyes to see Atemu's eyes watering. _Were those Atemu's tears? _"Do I have to choose!? Do I have to choose between the two things which are most precious to me?!" Atemu yelled at Ra. It suddenly struck you, as you realize how much pain you had actually caused for Atemu; how much trouble you had caused for him. Yet, you haven't seen him complain; neither did he show his painful struggle between the acceptance of his Father, the Pharaoh and your feelings. Your eyes closed, holding back the tears.

Your head was still lying upon Atemu's lap, as you stirred a little, not tending to let Atemu know you're awake. "I love you... I love you so much, ~~~~~~." Atemu suddenly said to you in a voice you've never heard before, as if being influenced by his tears. Though, those words made a small smile appear upon your lips, as you couldn't help but to tighten your grip around his waist a little. "You're awake?" Atemu suddenly asked, his voice containing a bit fright and shock. You didn't answer, pretending to be asleep all time. "Apparently not... luckily..." he said, a single tear left your left eye… **[End Flashback]**

He had always hidden this side of his from you, this delicate side. _He's always been like that, always protecting me with his strong determinacy._ _But never let someone else worry about his pain._ "Atemu?" you finally managed to say. As if Atemu suddenly awoke from his trance, he directed his head to the opposite direction from you, apparently clearing his tears or something you couldn't see. Not more than five seconds later he turned at you with a warm smile. "~~~~~~, my beautiful, what brings you here today?" he asked you warmly, making the gesture for you to come and sit next to him. His smile still there…

Sighing, you reminisced his forceful smile that day and his nightmares from last few nights. You had tried to ask him about it. But every time you asked how his sleep was, he would answer: "Wonderful, of course, after all I've the most beautiful woman lying next to me each morning." And again he would show _his smile_.

Finally you reached the throne room where you expect you will be able to see Atemu and indeed, there he was along with a few sacred guardians. Somehow, something was bugging Atemu a lot, otherwise he wouldn't be pacing up and down the whole time. You took your step into the throne room with the help of Kiara. Your child is predicted to be born in about two weeks, so your tummy was really at its biggest by now. Moving was getting to bit more challenging than it was used to be.

"Help!" You turned to see a soldier running into your direction. "Help!" he once again yelled. He passed you through the doorway and went straight to Atemu. "My Prince! The… the… the Pharaoh!" he finally spilled out. Atemu instinctively moved his legs as fast as he could to the gates of the palace. He passed you as the sacred guardians followed. "What's going on?" Kiara asked. You were confused, too. "Kiara, let's go." you finally said.

In a while, you came nearer to the gates. There was a whole commotion from the distance you saw. Atemu couldn't be spotted anymore, since the whole gate has been covered by soldiers around sixty men you estimated. Uproar and noise became louder as you neared. Cries and yells became clearer as you approached them. "Seto, what happened?!" Atemu's demanding voice was to be heard throughout all the loud noise. Seto said something like the enemy knew their strategy, so they were surprised attacked instead. Something like they were overpowered by the amount of men, even they had eight hundred with them themselves or something. The rest you didn't quite catch, since the noise was too loud.

Slowly you pushed your way through the crowded soldiers, but careful since you were having a baby now. "How is that possible?" the sacred guardian Karim said, "and where's Akunadin?" "Akunadin is missing?" Miss Isis' voice reached your ears. "He… he went to the enemy." Seto stated quite painfully. "Atemu…" a really weak voice said, you weren't sure but thought it was the Pharaoh's, your father's voice. Some inaudible words were said, but soon you heard someone cry: "Father?! FATHER!!!" "We have to take him to the medicinists quickly."

Before you knew, you saw Father Akunumkanon lying on the floor unconscious with Atemu kneeling besides him, who was now frantically stunned at the moment. His eyes shed tears as he held his firm grip at his father's shoulders, afraid he would go somewhere or something. "NO!" he yelled, "FATHER!!!"

* * *

I now officially announce: The WAR has begun!!!

My poor Atemu, what am I putting him into? But alright, if you want me to save our little Prince, then REVIEW!!! pretty please? hihi, ah, about the sequel-thing, tell me what you think about it, ok?  
Alright, I'm leaving it here guys, it's exactly 3:41 am at the moment. I need to sleep, my eyelids are almost falling, now sweet dreams!


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you so much for reviewing guys! Just as you could see, here is the newest update!!! I'm only glad enough to hear you guys have fallen in love with this story. Special thanks to the reviewers. And I want to thank everyone for supporting this story.

Now let us spare the chitchat and get going with the story! ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

****

[Last time]

… _before you knew, you saw Father Akunumkanon lying on the floor unconscious with Atemu kneeling beside him, who was now frantically stunned at the moment. His eyes shed tears as he held his firm grip at his father's shoulders, afraid he would go somewhere or something. "NO!" he yelled, "FATHER!!!"_

**Beginning with Atemu's POV:  
**_No words are going to reach him, no cries are going to touch him, for now he's nothing more than a breathing corpse. Nothing more and nothing less. _You watched your father's blanket going up and down and up and down, repeating this motion endlessly. How much you had wanted to tell him to wake up, to stand by your side ruling this country like he always had. Either, no tears shall leave your eyes, because they went dry just the moment you were told your father was still alive, but might never awake anymore…

_Why __does Ra have to torture us all?  
What have my Father done to deserve such cruel fate?  
Why was Egypt chosen by fate to be buried by Ethiopians deep beneath the ground?_

Those questions killed you from the inside, as fate was making its move again to strike once more. "Akunadin, I shall make you regret DEARLY!" you angrily said smashing your fists on the two sides of the throne, which once… belonged to your father. Your nails pinned through your palms as your eyes were filled with nothing but hatred, pure hatred! A small glow of red light shimmered through your crimson colored eyes, as you said so. "… and painfully." you whispered in a low voice through your gritted teeth, determined to find that betrayer, Akunadin.

"Prince Atemu, our army has been significantly decreased since the last attack. We've only approximately two thousands men left." Karim reported the situation to you. "On top of that, our men have lost the spirit to fight since the fall of our King." Shimon said worriedly crossing his arms. "The Ethiopians were monstrous; they sliced everyone they possibly could into pieces. The more would fall, the more their lust of killing increased." Seto said in a low voice, his confidence been taken away totally and ever since, he changed into a different person. You didn't notice Seto's change, though, or you just didn't bother to notice it in the first place. For now, even more important things are at stake. Egypt is under attack!

Soft footsteps entered the room, as your gaze eventually softened. You smiled at your wife, as you let our eyes examine her thoroughly. Her tummy had grown, her face was tired and she had difficulty with walking by now and you knew you were going to be father soon. Her personal maid helped her with each step she took, but nonetheless her lips curled into a smile just as soon she saw you.

You stood up from your throne and rushed to ~~~~~~'s side. You let her hold onto you for walking taking over her personal maid's job. "You should be resting, my love, what brings you here with our baby?" you asked her in a sweet voice, gently stroking her tummy with circling moves. "I don't know, I think the baby just wanted to see its father, so it made me come here." she said smiling warmly. You laughed at her silly comment, but appreciate her company. After you had settled ~~~~~~ on your throne, you resumed the conversation with your sacred guardians…

Mahado had insisted he should go to lead the first troop of men to distract the Ethiopians buying you more time to come up with some kind of strategy. He was going to keep the Ethiopians at the desert as far as possible from Cairo for the time being. You really didn't want_ him_ to go. He was your best friend and this task is far too dangerous, but Mahado made up his mind. Finally, you agreed, but not before you had made him promise to retreat just as soon as something didn't go as planned and so he left. _Please return safely, Mahado…_

**Mahado's POV:  
**Prince Atemu had granted you his friendship, for which you were very grateful. His trust towards you was immense and you promised yourself you will protect the Prince with your life; you will vow your life for his country and when Prince Atemu becomes King, you will stand by his side. You sighed at this point. _Will I be able to keep this promise? _Nonetheless you continued your journey passing countless golden dunes into the deep desert.

"Alright, there they come…" you whispered to your men. "One… two… THREE!" you yelled out loud, appearing from the shadows of the night your army dashed into the army of Ethiopia crushing their formation. Yells and some incomprehensible screams of their commandants filled the air, as you continued to dash further into their troops, slashing your sword right to left, while your men followed. Finally, you managed to escape the crowd of murderous Ethiopians continuing your way to the destined area.

Galloping fast on your horse you smiled, as you reached the rocky mountain. You raised your right hand, giving the sign to your men to split up. So, your army split themselves into three small groups each going another way. The first went left, the second went right and you took the middle path. The Ethiopians seemed to be determined to catch you, so their whole army followed you into the middle one. _Just as expected…_

"Why does Sir Mahado split up?" a soldier asked the commandant who lead their group, "That wasn't the plan." "We've to follow every order of Sir Mahado." the commandant simply stated. "This path will lead us back to the palace, sir!" "That's exactly where Sir Mahado wanted us to go, now let us fasten our pace!"

You passed thousands of twists and turns and the Ethiopians were getting nearer. The flight was getting tougher by the minute. The small amount of men who followed you were just as determined as you, for they also accepted their fate willingly. _Just a little longer, _you thought by yourself. And indeed, there you saw the destined place. Your second group of men was already standing there above the cliff. You smiled, _your plan worked_. You sped up, as the dark cave in this rocky place came in sight…

You galloped into the darkness as your group of men and the entire army of Ethiopia followed. _Now… _you thought quietly to yourself, continuing your way straight forward. Suddenly all light was gone, the entrance was being blocked by a real big rock!!! The Ethiopians stopped in their track, as they screamed in horror. Just as planned your men surrounded the great group of Ethiopians. "The torches!" you yelled as loudly as you could. Your voice echoed through the whole cave. Sudden cries of pain was to be heard, when something shimmering came down chopping the Ethiopians into half. _Our graveyard…_

The light of the torches reflected itself through each sword and the enormous axe, which is swinging lethally around. It confuses the enemy just as expected and by this way you could also identify your own men. The Ethiopians on the other hand started to attack their own alley out of panic. You slashed your sword wildly; as you killed everyone you passed. A sudden clash of your sword to some other metal object made you stop. The fire of your lit torch revealed a part of the face of the holder of this other sword. Some golden object shimmered in his right eye, as you recognized the symbol of Horus!

* * *

Well, how did you like that? I guess you already have a great assumption of what is going to happen to poor Mahado. But hey, this is my story, so you'll never know till you read the next chapter! Hope to see you soon again!!!

Of course, please REVIEW!!! Thank u^-^


	40. Chapter 40

It's really late now... 2:12 am actually. I hope this chapter isn't too wackyXD *yawns* but I'm really tired now.  
And of course, special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter!!!

**yamiyugifan01 **

**TwilightNinja00**

**

* * *

**

**[Last time] **_…the Ethiopians on the other hand started to attack their own alley out of panic. You slashed your sword wildly; as you killed everyone you passed. A sudden clash of your sword to some other metal object made you stop. The fire of your lit torch revealed a part of the face of the holder of this other sword. Some golden object shimmered in his right eye, as you recognized the symbol of Horus!_

**Beginning with ****Isis's POV:  
**"You knew this all along?" Shada asked you accusingly, "Then why didn't you tell us?!"

**[Flashback] **"Mahado, do you really insist on continuing this task?" you asked him while your voice showed worry, but mostly likely fear. Your stern eyes met his, before a brief moment of silence fell. It's almost the end of the day and Ra is moving itself towards the horizon. Nevertheless, Ra was burning hotly on your skin; even your white clothes weren't able to keep the warmth out. While you hoped Mahado would reconsider his decision, you saw that he closed his eyes and his lips curled into a smile. "Did you see my future, Isis?" he asked knowingly. Your eyes widened a little, not understanding how he knew. Though, a surge of urge made you set that thought aside and tell him what you saw in your vision. You remembered that scene clearly. It was really dark, but out of nowhere something shimmering came down! The silhouette of Mahado was slashed cruelly…

"Maha…" "If that's the case, I'd rather not to hear." Mahado told you sternly. Giving back the stern look you gave him earlier. As disappointed as you were about his decision, you still nodded understandingly. He accepted his fate and you will respect his choice… **[End flashback]**

Before you had time to react, Prince Atemu ran passed you and the general who came to tell about Sir Mahado's plan and strategy. They returned safely, but…

While eight hundred men galloped behind, you and the other sacred guardians rode your horses with Prince Atemu ahead. He was moving as fast as he could to the cave which the general mentioned earlier, which is also where Mahado, his best friend, might be. The dark cave came in sight and Prince Atemu sped up.

He jumped off his horse as all of you followed. "NO WAY!" the general yelled out loud. "No one would be able to move that big rock away, let alone…" There you saw a dark entrance with in front a hundred of shattered pieces of rock at the ground. "Even my Millennium Rod won't have such great power." Seto said unbelieving. "Yes, but perhaps combining two of our Millennium Items will." Shimon stated wisely. "So you mean, Mahado's Millennium Ring and… Akunadin?" Seto asked him painfully. Hurt struck your heart as it did to Seto. _Could it be? Is Akunadin truly working for the enemy? _

"Prince Atemu, NO!" Shimon suddenly yelled. The Prince was climbing onto the pieces of rock, making his way to the entrance. "MY PRINCE!" All of you ran after him, as he set his foot into the dark cave. "No, it's too dangerous!" But soon he disappeared from you sight…

**Atemu's POV:  
**"Mahado!!!" you screamed his name at the top of your lungs. Your voice echoed loudly through the cave, but no sound of another human being could be heard. Desperately, you tried to yell his name again, though, with no result. You couldn't see a thing; it was just too dark in here. _Mahado, please be alright! _You made your way deeper into the cave, till your foot met something on the ground.

"My Prince!" Shimon's voice joined your echo. You turned to see few small fires flying your way. You waited for a moment, till Shimon and the rest reached you with their lit torches. "Luckily, we found you." Shimon said gasping for air. He was getting old, but his care to you had never decreased. He was like a teacher to you in the time you grew up and you grew quite attached to him. "We should be leaving now. It's not safe in here." Shada suddenly said. "Shada is right, my Prince, let us leave."

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Isis suddenly cried in horror, making your heart skip a beat. "What's wrong, Isis!?" you asked her, who was now trembling horribly with her finger pointed at something. You realized she was pointing at the ground and what you saw was a dead body of one of your soldiers at your foot. You recognized the clothes – even though it was ripped terribly – were from the troop which Mahado led. But as you looked closer, you saw a ripped face with an open, lifeless eye staring at you. Half of his face was off his head, hanging ugly loose. His mouth was open with a dagger stabbed into. Cuts were all over him and his left eye was gone, which left a whole in the place.

Your heart froze for a moment, as you saw this cruel scene. _How could the Ethiopians be this monstrous? Do they enjoy torturing humans?_ But you were shaken out of your thoughts, quite literally, as the ground started to tremble. "The cave is about to collapse!" Seto yelled and all of you ran back to the entrance. "Wait…" you suddenly yelled, "Mahado is still in here!" As you were about to turn around, Shada grabbed your hand. Rocks were continuing to fall. "No, my Prince, you CAN NOT return!" and with that he dragged you out of the cave. _Mahado…_

Some swords clashes and screams could be heard. Commotion was filling the air and just as soon as you reached the light of Ra, your sight was filled with a great battle between your men and the Ethiopians! "It was part of their plan, we've been tricked!" Seto yelled, "They didn't leave! They were hiding here all along and waited till we entered the cave. So, while we're gone, they took their chance to attack our army!"

Hatred consumed you, as a small glimmer of red shimmered in your eyes again. The images of your Father, Mahado and the dead soldier inside the cave flooded through your mind."They are going to pay!!!" you yelled, as you jumped upon your horse which was still standing next to the entrance of the cave, yet unharmed. "NO, My PRINCE!!!"

* * *

Well, I must admit, it's a little shorter in comparing to the other chapters, but it's getting lil' late. I rewrote this chapter over and over again. I just don't seem to get what I want... I just don't know, maybe my head is just too overloaded latelyXDXD

Well, chapter 40 already.... Do you realize you've read 68000 words for only this story? This is getting quite insane... I bet this is one of the most longest story XD Thank you for your support along the way and please RevieW!


	41. Chapter 41

My apologies for making you guys wait so long for the release of this chapter. It has been madness around here the last few months. I was like lacking all the possible time and motivation to do other things except for school and work. But I'm fine now, at least I think.

Lately, I've been consumed by Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It really is a nice show, I have to admit. Firstly, I think it was stupid, just a lame copy with motorcycles added to the original, but it actually has a nice plot, instead of GX that is. (and it has synchro summons, nice way of advancing the duels) I'm starting to fall in love with the new character Yusei. I just can't help it. (Bad Latemur) Perhaps I will be that obsessed that I will start a story around this new character!

By the way! GREAT NEWS (perhaps not new for some of you, but to me it is) A new movie is coming out, which has ATEMU in it! W0oT W0oT! ATEMU IS BaCK! HOW NICE IS THAT! Yusei and Atemu (and Judai) are going to meet each other, how cool is that? I'm just going insane waiting to watch it. Aww, just can't wait anymore, I've been rewatching the numerous trailers on youtube over and over again. It's 3D, you guys know that? AWWW, too bad it's not coming out in our cinemas here in the Netherlands, not that it really is that bad, since I don't like the dubversions anyway. I'm getting overexcited!

Soso, I've calmed down a lil bit. Now, on with the story shall we! But not before I've thanked the following persons:

**yamiyugifan01**

**Amylou11987**

**Karmatrek**

**UltimateYugiohFan**

**Thank you for the support, guys, now please Enjoy!

* * *

**

**[Last time]** _…hatred consumed you, as a small glimmer of red shimmered in your eyes. The images of your Father, Mahado and the dead soldier inside the cave flooded through your mind."They are going to pay!" you yelled, as you jumped upon your horse which was still standing next to the entrance of the cave, yet unharmed. "NO, My PRINCE!"_

**Beginning with Atemu's POV:****  
**Tightening your grip at the reins of your horse, you dashed into the crowd revealing the sword you carried with you. You raised it up in the air, before a small red shimmering appeared in your eyes again. As you sliced the first soldier fatally, you couldn't help but let a smirk escape your lips. Not more than a second passed and you had already killed another one. Swinging your sword smoothly you slashed each soldier you passed with one vital strike. _Kill. _Continuing your attacks at the enemy, seeing them fall one by one, made your heart beat faster… from joy…

Screams and yells from pain filled the air, as your lips curled into an evil smile. It didn't take long to create the massacre you somehow were longing for. _No one may escape the fate of death! _

The tension in your muscles loosened as you felt the presence of the Millennium Ring not far away from you. _Mahado? _You turned your head only to see the cursed man wearing two Millennium items, the Ring and the Eye, the former priest Akunadin! The anger you were bearing inside boiled fiercely, as nothing but the idea of avenging your father, your best friend and Egypt itself were at your mind. As that hateful smirk appeared on his face, the shimmering of red reappeared in your eyes again…

**Shimon's POV:**

_No, this can't be happening!_ _This can't be true!  
_

**[Flashback] **"Curse you, Pharaoh, curse your unborn child!" a criminal yelled with disgust at the throne. You were standing beside Pharaoh Akunumkanon and the Queen was at his other side. "Execute this villain immediately!" The Pharaoh stated. "CURSE YOU AND YOUR CHILD!" Slowly his voice ceased into a deathful silence…

"The Queen has given birth, my Pharaoh, it's a boy!" The Pharaoh's happiness couldn't go anymore greater than it was at that very moment. He took the boy in his arms. His little spiky blond streaks flowed with the small breeze. His tri-colored hair was the most outstanding part of his feature, not to mention the innocence he had of a small child. Loud cheers could be heard when the Pharaoh showed his boy to Egypt.

"Shimon, I've thought up a name for him… Atemu…" "Atemu, the complete one, the basis of the world." you interpreted his name in the mythology of Egypt. "Yes, indeed. May Atemu be the one uniting mankind, the fundament of Egypt, stopping wars form happening in his reign." The Pharaoh said happily, before he handed Atemu to you. The Pharaoh raised his hand in the air, silencing his people, preparing for his speech.

Your eyes left the Pharaoh, as they traveled to the just-born Prince, Atemu. It was that very moment, your Millennium Key started to react intensely. "What's going… ?"

Before you knew, you were unconscious. The Power inside this little child was immense and your Key felt a certain threat coming from this child. It tried to conquer the Power, but failed as it seems. There was no way anyone could survive under such strength and power, either this Power should already have taken control of Atemu, but…

_How is it possible that a baby can suppress such __Power? _**[End Flashback]**

"Atemu, CALM DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Though, no words were going to reach him. You watched Prince Atemu who was now killing everyone in his way regardless of his own men or the Ethiopians. That smirk of his was giving you the shivers of fear.

Seto and the rest had already joined him in the fight, protecting their Prince… You stayed in your position. "No…" was all you could utter…

**Atemu's POV:**

Your nails had already dug into your palms. Blood was dripping to the sandy Egyptian ground. All you felt at that very moment was the anger and hatred you held towards this very man. Akunadin took the Millennium Ring in his hand and smirked at you, before taking off on his horse. Without a second thought, you followed him into the wide golden desert…

The tension in your body felt so heavy, but nevertheless you managed to catch up with Akunadin. As you almost approached him, you saw that Akunadin entered a small village. Galloping after him, you also entered the village…

**Shada's POV:**

"Seto! Where's Prince Atemu?" you panicked, while evading the attacks aimed at your head. "WHAT?" Seto exclaimed just realizing that the Prince was no longer among them. Seto cursed beneath his breath, as worry about the Prince took the better of you. Just at that very moment the enemy attacked your right arm! Screaming in pain, your hand let go off the heavy sword. "Shada!" Isis, Seto and Karim called your name in unison.

**Seto's POV:**

You sliced the neck of the attacker, before yelling at Shada how stupid he is for letting down his guard. Your cold attitude and confidence suddenly returned to you. Indeed, you shouldn't be confused anymore.

**[Flashback] **"Seto, join the Ethiopians with me." Akunadin told you putting his hand upon your left shoulder. "It's the only way for you to become King, Seto!" he continued his preach. Just realizing where Akunadin was getting at, made you stumble back a few steps looking at him in horror. "Akunadin, such disrespect, I didn't expect that from you! How could you…?" you shot back sternly, but in a whispering tone. At this very moment, you and your army were waiting for the enemy to arrive and to give them a surprise-attack just as planned.

~ "There's no time left to argue, Seto!" ~  
~ "No, it was you who taught me honor and dignity, return to us while you can, Akunadin-sama!" ~

~ "Seto, don't you understand, YOU should be King! Not Aknumkanon, neither Atemu!" ~

~ "Stop saying those disrespectful words!" ~

~ "Seto, I'm doing this for your sake!" ~

~ "No, you are killing both of us if you continue this madness." ~

~ "Will there be a father on earth who wants to kill his own SON!" ~

Akunadin's hurt and anger reached you to the very bottom. Silence fell for a brief moment. It took time to let the words of Akunadin sink in. _Son? _Sudden memories flood inside your mind: the way Akunadin-sama taught you sword fighting, rules of life, respect for the Pharaoh, history of Egypt, mythology and not what more. "Seto, you are my son." Akunadin finally said emphasizing each word. "No, my father has died long time ago during war!" you yelled at him. "Seto, my son, I beg you, come with me!" Akunadin tried to convince you once again.

Just that very moment, loud horn music was heard. Unknown battles cries were approaching and before you knew you were already fighting for your life, nonetheless protecting the Pharaoh. Akunadin was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps, it was an instinct which made you set the thoughts and confusion aside and fight for Egypt. Hallucination or not, somehow you did hear Akunadin's voice echoing, calling you his son. **[End Flashback]**

_I now know clearly who I am, I'm priest Seto, holder of the Millennium Rod, the sacred guardian of the Pharaoh, sacred guardian of Egypt itself! I will not be confused anymore. Egypt is what I should protect!_

"Let us find the Prince!" you yelled above all the noises.

* * *

Well well, what do you think, don't you think Atemu is a lil scary in this chapter? Can't wait for you reviews, thank you^-^


	42. Chapter 42

Hey, everyone! Aww, it has been a week (well, almost) and no reviews yet on the last chapter T_T  
I hope that not everyone has given up on this story, yet.  
Anyways, I couldn't help but to rashly publish this chapter, hope you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I do writing it! ^-^**

* * *

******

[Last time]

_… __I now know clearly who I am, I'm priest Seto, holder of the Millennium Rod, the sacred guardian of the Pharaoh, sacred guardian of Egypt itself! I will not be confused anymore. Egypt is what I should protect!_

"_Let us find the Prince!" you yelled above all the noises. _

**Beginning with Atemu's POV:****  
**You entered the small village, losing sight of that cursed man. _That coward must be hiding somewhere. _Your dark purple-blue cloak floated elegantly with the wind, as you gracefully jumped off your horse. Carefully, you took in your surroundings, trying not to make any abrupt moves, just in case.

It was deadly silent, only the whispers of the wind could be heard. Though, your muscles never ceased to tense. Your eyes never stopped searching for that criminal, who was once the high priest of Egypt, while your hand never left more than an inch away from your sword. _This could be a trap, why did I follow Akunadin in the first place? _You've got no idea. How clear your mind might be, your body seems to be having its own will.

Standing in the same place won't help the situation, though. So, you decided to turn that corner at your right where a house was, its roof made out of dry straw. A small tub lay in front of it. There was no longer a door in that small house. Yes, indeed, it was a small house, made of some material… _Why do those details concern me anyway? _Yet again, you've got no idea.

It was no more than three steps into that direction and your mind started to debate. Instinctively, you took one step back into the direction of the entrance of the village. _What am I doing? _Rationality made its way back to you, as you made a quick calculation of your gains and risks for staying here. _Egypt should be protected; I shouldn't have left my army. _That is what you concluded.

A sudden scream erupted not too far away from you just the moment you decided to return. A small shiver runs down your spine, as you turned into the direction of the sound. The pain within that very scream was indescribable. Only by hearing it, fear will already be consuming a human's heart. Just then your body went rigid. Unlucky for you, it was not because of the certain fear you just mentioned. No, it was because of that certain illness you still had had, which Isis couldn't seem to heal.

You grasped your chest violently, before hitting your knees on the ground. _There couldn't be any worse moment for this to happen, _you thought. Your hands started to shake uncontrollably as your vision started to slowly fade from you. Just then, the sound of the same scream, perhaps even louder, reached your ears. _That voice… _

"Mahado!" you tried to yell, though no more sound than a somewhat louder than a whisper erupted from your throat. A sudden move which would have been your last, made your legs hold your body weight for a mere second before hitting the ground hard. Your right underarm scuffed against the sand, as if fire burned against your skin. You felt like killing yourself for being this weak.

Suddenly, a hidden Power inside gave you the strength to stand. Your mind protested terribly, and somehow you knew not to rely on this Power, not to release this Power. That was until another cry of Mahado filled the air, which made you use this certain Power to move your legs into that direction without a second thought on the matter…

"Well, well, that took you long enough, Prince…" a deep, low, male voice said, belonging to no other than AKUNADIN!

**Seto's POV:**

"You mean the Prince is cursed?" Shada asked Shimon with wide eyes. You could only curse beneath your breath. Just how many secrets are there yet for you to uncover. "The Pharaoh didn't want anyone to know about this, so we kept it secret," Shimon said, "even Atemu himself doesn't know." You remained silent. Right now, you were in search of the Prince along with Shimon and Shada. The rest had to stay with Egypt's army fighting the enemy. Without your lead, you have no idea if they can prevail. But the return of the Prince is needed, for if not Egypt will fall for sure.

"What will happen if this Power you talk about, gets released?" you finally asked Shimon. Only the galloping of the horses could be heard for a brief moment. The serious face on Shimon would have already answered that question of yours, but this was no time to be making assumptions. Certainty is needed in time of war. A small village was coming into view, being the only outstanding thing in the middle of the golden desert for your eyes to see. "I've got a hunch that the Prince will be there." you said smirking at your smartness.

"This Power of Atemu's…" Shimon finally answered, "shall take control of the Prince. Rationality and feelings will be the first he'll lose. He might even become a threat for Egypt! And if that Power gets fully released, this certain Power shall even…" Shimon paused for a moment. His eyes closed for two more seconds, before opening them once again. "…destroy him."

* * *

It's 2:38 am here, so I'm going to dive into my bed XD Hope you enjoyed it, and please RevIeW!


	43. Chapter 43

First of all, thank you guys for supporting this, of course special thanks to the reviewers:

**Amylou11987**

**pinkmisa96**

**UltimateYugiohFan **

**Thank you guys for not giving up on me^-^**

I was listening to Naruto - Avenger while making this chapter. It could be found at www(.)animezen(.)net, then search down the navigator area for the MIDI archive. Click on it and search for Naruto, click and search for Avenger. Set your player on continuously play and you will be able to listen to it the entire time you're reading this chapter. [Well, maybe it's just me, but I'd like to listen to some midi's to bring me into the right mood and atmosphere of the chapter, this midi came the closest to the emotions I was seeking.]

I'm having a break from work (for a week), so that's the reason why I've more spare time than I used to have. This chapter may differ from what you're used to read from me, I hope you enjoy the new style!

**

* * *

**

**[Last time]**

… _"This Power of Atemu's…" Shimon finally answered, "shall take control of the Prince. Rationality and feelings will be the first he'll lose. He might even become a threat for Egypt! And if that Power gets fully released, this certain Power shall even…" Shimon paused for a moment. His eyes closed for two more seconds, before opening them once again. "…destroy him."_

**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**

"Well, well, that took you long enough, Prince…" a deep, low male voice said; his last words being emphasized with disgust. Still feeling the pain inside your chest, you lifted your head to face the hated man who was approximately a hundred feet away from you. The sight that caught your eyes felt like burning your soul and flesh away inch by inch.

Fire lit before your eyes, and flames moved wildly with the wind. The surroundings were heated immediately. Hot air reached your tanned skin within mere seconds. Laughter could be heard at the other side of the flames, echoing through your head. The hatred you bear inside boiled to its fullest, as the Power started to grow.

"_99 feet"_

For there you saw the image of your worst nightmares. There, tied on the cross was your most trusted friend, Mahado! Fire surrounded your best friend. Blood clearly stained on his white clothing. He's yet not dead, but nor much alive either. Two daggers are stabbed at his right thigh. The memories of the two screams from earlier came back to you.

"_98 feet"_

Your eyes watered by the painful sight. Your legs moved themselves instinctively to him. Though, the strength you received from the Power left your body out of sudden. You could swear you saw Mahado opening his eyes the very moment it happened. "Mahado!" was all you could yell; wasting your last bit of energy you crumbled back to the ground.

"_97 feet"_

"Are you giving up that easily, my little Prince?" the evil sacred guardian provoked you. Though, the laughter you expected to hear never came. You shot him back a glare, before gathering your strength again to stand up. Again you felt the Power grew inside of you, the strength you seek returned and the pain inside your chest slowly ceased…

"_95 feet"_

Just the moment you arduously made your second step, Mahado's eyes opened. The pain from your illness unexpectedly returned, as the energy in your body flowed away from you.

**Akunadin's POV:**

A red shimmering appeared in the Prince's eyes and you knew you were near. Just a little more and Seto will be King of Egypt. Out of sudden the Prince fell down onto the ground. You shifted your eyes to Mahado. There were no signs you should be suspicious of, but somehow you knew this is Mahado's doing.

_I won't let all my efforts go to waste now!_

**[Flashback to three years ago] **"My Pharaoh this is the new sacred guardian chosen by the Millennium Rod." "Raise your head, young man." Just as requested the young man lifted his head to greet the Pharaoh, to show his status given by the holy. That very moment you knew, this was no ordinary boy…

Secretly you did many inquisitions and researches around this boy and indeed you were right. Seto is your son…

"The Prince is not feeling that well lately, so I made him this." Isis said, showing the cup with some content in it. "Those herbs are being said to have the ability to cure sleeplessness." She explained to you. A sudden thought occurred across your mind and before you knew you had already requested that you would take it to the Prince. You needed to discuss something with him anyway. That's what you said. A lie from which you'll never be able to return.

The Prince thanked you for bringing it to him. You watched him drank the whole content with the herbs you switched with your own toxicants. Toxicants in a small amount of course. Killing the Prince is of no use to you, but an incurable illness will. An evil smile crossed your lips. From that day on you had given the Prince various toxicants and each day he drank it without suspicion. **[End Flashback]**

_Only if he suffers enough, he will feel the need to release th__is Power and when that day comes I shall take it from him. Just one more Millennium Item to go and I'll be able to accomplish that. _

"Are you giving up that easily, my little Prince?" you said sternly, failing the amused tone you were trying to mimic. _No, he may not stop, he must release that Power! _

That shimmering of red reappeared and you could jump from joy to know your little provoke did work. That was until he crumbled back to the ground after mere two steps. You felt like grabbing him by the collar or kill him for being this weak… or is he? You shifted your eyes to Mahado whom you tied on the cross.

Angrily you punched Mahado with your fist, right into his stomach. His mouth spit blood, just as you wanted him to. _Don't you think you can save the Prince anymore._

"Mahado!"

**Atemu's POV: **

"Mahado!" You scrambled back on your feet, as adrenaline flowed through your body. _Stop it! _Your legs moved heavily forwards…

"_82 feet"_

Even more blood flowed down the right corner of Mahado's mouth, as Akunadin continued his torture. _No, please stop it! _

"_75 feet"_

Fire slowly reached the twigs at the bottom of Mahado's feet. Akunadin, being pleased by what he has accomplished, moved away from your best friend. _No!_

"_70 feet"_

You watched the bottom of Mahado's clothes igniting. Tears streamed down your eyes, as the pain was almost ripping you apart. The warmth of the flames was slowly eating away your soul. _No!_

"_60 feet"_

A weak scream erupted from Mahado's mouth. You watched his painful struggling, feeling the heat beneath your own feet. _I beg you, please stop!_

"_55 feet"_

More pain than ever is what you felt. The struggling of Mahado was also within yourself as you tried your best to gather all your energy, but somewhere, somehow, something is blocking yourself from yourself. An unknown dilemma has been playing.

"_48 feet"_

_I must save Mahado! _The Power boiled fiercely beneath the blockade you unknowingly built all these years. Your own rationality struggled with the heat of the moment, but failed as it seems. Your soul felt like being separated, being ripped apart. Your crimson eyes turned to fully red. It hurts…

"_33 feet"_

Flames touched your skin, as you made your first step into the pit of darkness. Your voice darkened deeply. _Now you shall pay, Akunadin!_

**_Alright my lovely readers, that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it and please ReViEw if you liked it! Any tips/suggestions on my style, grammar or something are welcome. Hope to see you soon!_**


	44. Chapter 44

Special thanks to the reviewers first!

**UltimateYugiohFan (I can't wait to know what you think of this chapter, Callie!)**

**DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings (A new face! Nice to meet you^-^)**

**LadyUchiha1994 (hopefully, you also enjoyed the chapters after chapter 2)**

**Now enjoy!**

**[Last time]**_"__33 feet"__  
Flames touched your skin, as you made your first step into the pit of darkness. Your voice darkened deeply. __Now you shall pay, Akunadin!_

**Starting with Shimon's POV:  
**Horrifying screams filled the air, as you reached the new-found village. As if someone's soul was being ripped apart, the struggle within that very scream made a shiver ran down your spine. The Millennium Ankh of Shada's was reacting fiercely, as it detected a threat very near.

You shot your eyes into the direction of the sound as the scream once again erupted not too far away. "That voice!" Seto yelled, while his eyes widened in shock or realization. You knew, too. Undoubtedly, that voice belonged to the one in the world you cared most for.

Your heart broke to know you were too late, to know this incident would have really occurred, for you knew this suffering wasn't humane anymore…

**Akunadin's POV:  
**"Now you shall pay, Akunadin!" The determined eyes scared you, as he entered the flames without a flinch. The bright red eyes that shone hatefully directing at you, burned upon your skin. 'Atemu' raised his right hand at you, as a terrifying smirk crossed his lips.

Suddenly, a tension was being felt at your neck. It got squeezed painfully, as no air was entering. You fell upon the ground as you hold your neck, not knowing what to do. Consciousness was slowly leaving you, but then 'Atemu' opened his right hand and you gasped for air.

No more than five seconds passed and you felt your neck being grabbed again by some force created by the Prince. Playfully, it squeezed for few seconds, and then loosened up for the victim to breath; this rhythm being repeated continuously. You'd rather die than to be tortured by the hands of the very Prince of Egypt, Prince Atemu.

He laughed evilly, enjoying his new found Power. Not killing you, but not letting you live either. You never knew this Power of his would be this horrifying or this strong.

Suddenly, the annoying laughter stopped, as the hold on your neck loosened. A look of confusion was written over your face, as Atemu's eyes widen in realization at what he's doing. His right hand trembled as you could see his eyes water. _Is he not willing to kill me?_

A scream suddenly erupted from his throat, as you could jump from horror at the sight. Atemu grabbed his head, constraining himself from using this certain Power you desired. He struggled fiercely against it; his hands trembled, as he cried from pain. Faintly, you could hear him tell you to quickly leave.

Suddenly, you laughed wickedly at him. "Yes, Atemu, feel your sufferings duplicating themselves!" you yelled out loud amused by the very sight. His knees hit the ground, as the new born-aura strengthened around him. His cries only echoed louder…

**Shimon's POV:  
**Your heart ached to its fullest as you saw your Atemu crying in pain, there in the middle of the flames. You, who raised him with your own hands, have already regarded him as your own son. Atemu's brilliant crimson eyes were glowing bright red at the moment. His blond bangs moved wildly shadowed by the surrounding fire. You saw him struggle against the Power which was after all these years finally released.

"My Prince!" you all cried in unison. You jumped off your horses as you ran towards him.

"Don't come closer!" Atemu yelled at you.

All of you stopped in your tracks, horrified by the sight. The flames slowly reached the dark purple cloak which Atemu always wore. _What is he doing? _You panicked as you saw him closing his eyes, never made any movement of escaping the fire.

"Atemu, no!" you yelled as you understand well what he was trying to achieve. "What are you doing, get out of there!" Seto yelled at him, trying to go nearer almost touching the flames himself. "No, I beg you, leave!" Atemu cried his last word in pain, the flames touching his skin.

"Atemu, don't do this!" you yelled back at him from the other side of the flames. _No! He doesn't deserve such suffering! _"Atemu, I beg of you, don't do THIS!"

"It's the only way…" you heard Atemu's murmur, his voice being kept down, refusing to let out any sound, or moving any limb. You could feel his lungs filling up with air; the air pushing her way out, producing the longed scream of pain, but Atemu… held it back.

"You may not yet die, you little!" a deep voice suddenly entered the whole scene. It was just then all of you realized Akunadin was at the other end of the fire along with Mahado tied on a cross. You gasped in horror as you saw that Mahado was already burnt till his waist. _Mahado… _

"Your Power will be mine, Prince!" Akunadin sarcastically added the last word, to emphasize his amusement in this whole scenery. "Seto, quickly give me your Millennium Rod!" Akunadin said.

Seto's eyes blinked out of surprise. "Are… are you out of your mind?" he yelled back at his own father. "Quickly!" Akunadin repeated himself. "If he dies, the Power will cease to exist! We've to take it from him, before it's too late, Seto! Only that way YOU shall be KING!"

All the attention once again went back to Atemu, as a refused cry filled the air. Atemu was suffering even more in his already inhumane condition. You saw consciousness leaving him and you knew his life was balancing on a mere string.

"Don't sacrifice yourself, Atemu!" you yelled, "I beg of you, we all need you!

"There must be another way to conquer the Power!" Shada yelled, as if he finally understood what the Prince was trying to do.

Atemu was already silently lying there in the middle of the flames. Smoke covered him completely, hiding him from your sight. Just that very moment, Shada, ran into the flames to save their heir to the throne. "Shada!" you yelled after him.

A sudden shimmering was to be seen through all the smoke, and before you could react you saw Akunadin appearing from it with a dagger in his hand.

"It's time for you to abdicate, Pharaoh." He suddenly said to you. You stared at him confusedly, as he directed his dagger towards you. "All these years, I've been waiting for this day." He said, accompanied with a strange laughter of his. "Akunadin, why?" you asked him. "All these years, you've been keeping your word, why do you do this?"

Akunadin was indeed Akunumkanon's, the Pharaoh's older brother. For he was the true heir to the trone, but in order to create the Millennium Items – all for Egypt's sake – he had to give up this title of his. A Pharaoh must be pure and his task was cursed.

This being kept hidden for the outside world, he promised to keep his identity secret, for the sake of Egypt.

"WHY?" you asked him again. "How'd you know how I feel, oh almighty Pharaoh?" Akunadin answered you. "I'm Shimon, Akunadin, just wake up already!"

"Just DIE!"

He launched his attack at you, as you stepped back. Just before the dagger touched your skin, Akunadin stopped moving. His lips turned purple, as he muttered something incomprehensible. Not before long his eyes turned white and his knees hit the ground before you, revealing Seto behind him with tears streaming down his eyes. "Goodbye, father…"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. R&R!


	45. Chapter 45

Peoples first, so special thanks to:

**Amylou11987**

**UltimateYugiohFan**

**DaRk-AnGeL2596**

* * *

**[Last time] **_... he launched his attack at you, as you stepped back. Just before the dagger touched your skin, Akunadin stopped moving. His lips turned purple, as he muttered something incomprehensible. Not before long his eyes turned white and his knees hit the ground before you, revealing Seto behind him with tears streaming down his eyes. "Goodbye, father…" _

**Isis's POV:  
**You've never been taught sword-fighting, so it wasn't before long you were injured by the monstrous Ethiopians. Indeed, they weren't that skilled, but they were far stronger than your army whether physically or mentally. Nor did they fall or retreat after being attacked or lethally slashed. No, they were getting up and swinging those swords of them even wilder.

It was just then another attack was aimed at you, but you managed to dodge. "Isis!" Karim yelled your name, as he grabbed your hand pulling you behind him. He fought bravely, as he always has done. But this time… it was for another purpose.

Some words were yelled at you, while laughter came after. You may not understand the language of the Ethiopians, but that surely was an insult. You, Egyptians, were brave, but nonetheless were humans. Retreating might be the only option you've got left. _Is this truly a hopeless fight? _Karim continued to fight bravely, as he always has done. But this time for another purpose.

"Retreat!" you yelled at the fullest your lungs could get you. Perhaps less than half was left from the many you came. Karim jumped upon a horse, which was coincidently nearby. He pulled you up behind him, before riding off with your army following you. Brave he still was, but for another purpose.

…

**Shada's POV:  
**Without second thoughts you ran into the sea of fire in front of you. There was only one thing on your mind, the fate of Egypt. It burned, it really did. Flames touched your skin, like knives cutting away your flesh inch by inch. "My Prince…" you muttered.

Smoke covered your sight. There 33 feet away from you was Mahado's corpse, burning, till nothing but ashes will be left. His courage, his wishes, his sacrifice shall relive within you. _Hold on, my Prince. _

Only he shall be able to save Egypt, only he shall be worth your sacrifice, for he will be the true and worthy Pharaoh…

**Isis's POV:  
**You turned to see most of your men have deserted the army, for there were only mere eighty men left. It hurts to see the desperate escape of the Egyptians, nevertheless comprehensible. This fight seems to get more hopeless, as if possible. Egypt which was once powerful now feared her burial.

After miles of fleeing, the Ethiopians were still on your heels. "Isis…" Karim suddenly said to you. You nodded in agreement. _It's the only way…_

**Seto's POV: **  
Blood dripped from your hand, as you removed the beautifully decorated knife from the one; you are supposed to call your father. You stared at the glistening hieroglyphics on that certain knife; you had always with you…

**[Flashback] **"Seto, get up!" Akunadin yelled at you. Glaring was the only thing you could think of doing, while you got off the floor. It was not before long and Akunadin had used his skills of sword fighting to bring you back to the position you were earlier. As frustrated as you are, you let your anger drive you into attacking Akunadin again. Failure was all you got.

"You shouldn't let emotions control you, Seto." Akunadin stated. His sword was still pointed at you. A glare was once again all he received from you…

Mastering the sword might not be easy, but you managed it quite well after mere few weeks of hard practicing. The humiliations of Akunadin were irritating you to the bits, till that very day.

"That's it, old man!" you stated arrogantly. Your sword pointed at his throat threateningly. A smile crossed his lips as he praised you for your improvement. You thought you were hallucinating. The man who once scolded you, was now praising you?

"Here, take this." Akunadin said to you. "But…" you said taken aback by the sudden kindness in comparing to the hard attitude Akunadin had during the training. "See it as a reward for your great improvement in such short time." He simply told you, while you received a golden decorated knife. Your fingers glided over the hieroglyphics carved upon it, stating: "King". **[End Flashback]**

The same knife you held in your hands, which was clenched tightly within your grasp. Blood that stained your clothes weren't yours. They belonged to the one who should be the closest to you, since he was your only family. He was your father…

Nor did the knife you held, belong to you in any way. For this knife is only worthy to be hold by one man. You turned as smoke and tears blurred your view.

_There within this deep smoke, he was the only worthy man._

**Shimon's POV:  
**You stared in horror at the dying corpse at your feet. He was once your companion and he always will be. You kneeled down to meet that lifeless eye. The gold in the other eye reflected the flames. You closed his right eye with your hand, before sighing in desperation.

_We lost… _

_Egypt lost…_

**Isis's POV:  
**You saw the army of Ethiopians slowly approaching you, as you and Karim stood there in the middle of the golden desert of Egypt. For the first time his hand grabbed your hand. You smiled at him lovingly. "Are you scared, Isis?" Karim asked you. You shook your head. "As long as you're here with me, I will not." You answered his question. He took you within his embrace, as a single tear left his eye. For he shall never accomplish his purpose… for he will not be able to save you.

You just hope that your tiny army shall reach the Prince_. Only this much time, we can prolong for the army to find our true heir. Only this much, we can do for you, my Prince. _

The Ethiopians surrounded you, as laughter was all you could hear. "Close your eyes, Isis." Karim's soft voice reached you. You buried your head into Karim's chest, gripping onto his clothes tightly, never intending to let go anymore.

He placed his head upon yours, as his grip around your shoulders tightened. "Isis…" your heart ached to hear Karim's voice with so much sorrow and pain.

_Karim, may we meet again in our next lives…_

**Shada's POV:  
**You crumbled to the ground in the middle of the flames, as your legs could no longer hold your weight anymore. The fire has darkened your skin deeply, as some part of it showed white from bones. Flames met your arms as well, while you pushed yourself to your feet. _I can't yet give up… _

You had no idea where the future Pharaoh could be, since your sight was filled with nothing but grayness. That was until your feet stepped upon a purple cloak…

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review^-^


	46. Chapter 46

Hey guys, I'm truly sorry for the long waiting... again *sighs* It really turns into a bad habit, doesn't it. But I thought I've already uploaded this chapter 46, so I had started to write 47. But then I noticed I didn't yet publish this one XD My bad ^-^; H

Hopefully this story still lives with you, so please enjoy!

Special thanks to:

**Amylou11987  
UltimateYugiohFan  
DaRk-AnGeL2596  
DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings  


* * *

**_**[Last time]**... __You had no idea where the future Pharaoh could be, since your sight was filled with nothing but grayness. That was until your feet stepped upon a purple cloak…_

**Beginning with Atemu's POV:  
**"No, stop!" you tried to yell, but only managed to create a small whisper compared to the loud flickering of the flames. Your head was raised slightly just enough for you to see _his_ painful struggle. More than that, your body couldn't handle anymore. Strength was drained from you, the moment you decided to give into the flames. Only this way, the Power shall be sealed…

"Please, stop…" you cried out desperately. In this sea of fire, nothing but _his _cries reached your ears, nothing but _his_ struggle reached your sight and nothing but intense warmth touched your skin. Flames continued to blaze on…

"My Prince, don't give in!" _His _voice echoed like an illusion through the wave of cries that went on and on. Your eyelids felt heavy, as the urge to close them grew. As if your brain started to shut down from the immense pain you felt, your head dropped onto the ground.

"Everyone is still waiting for you! ~~~~~~ is still waiting for YOU!" Making the best effort of keeping your consciousness, you could feel tears flowing down your cheeks as the name of your beloved fell. Flashbacks from what has happened these two years made you more than emotional, knowing you will leave your wife and unborn child behind.

**[Flashback] **A soft yelp caused you to awake from your slumber. You turned to see ~~~~~~ covered in sweat, as she trembled next to you. Clutching the blanket as tightly as she could, she whimpered softly. It scared you to see ~~~~~~ like this, but you had no idea what to do or say at this particular moment. All you could think of was to wrap your arms around her shoulders and let her cry into your chest…

"I'm so scared…" she finally said between her sobbing, as her arms snaked around your waist after she had reluctantly released the blankets. There was no more she needed to say, you understood well. The war you're currently in has been labeled as Egypt's burial.

Nonetheless, protecting her and Egypt comes in your first priority.

You patted her caringly three times, before lifting her chin. Wiping the tears and locks of hair away from her face, you placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I'm sorry I've put you through this." you replied regrettably. There was nothing else you could say, for you can not guarantee her that everything will be alright, nor can you reassure her that no harm will befall her.

Weakness in this situation is what you felt. Though, she shook her head almost instantly, as she heard your apology. "No, don't blame yourself. Please, don't…" she trailed off as her sobbing took over.

Calming herself again, she locked her eyes with yours. "Atemu, will you be there at the birth of our child?" The pain in her voice could break your heart apart. Three weeks, just three more weeks and the child will come to see the light. As if there is any light left in this deep darkness that has covered Egypt. Streaming tears were the only response you could give her at that very moment… **[End Flashback]**

"Indeed, the Power will distinguish this way, but so will you!"

_There's no other way… _This Power has been slowly consuming you and you know it. Just few moments ago you had lost total control over yourself, as you pained and tortured Akunadin for your own enjoyment. Not only will Egypt not be saved this way, you might even become a threat for Egypt herself. Before that could happen, destroying this Power is the only option that you have left.

"I command you to stop, Mahado!" you finally shouted at him, resorting to your last bit of energy. You scrambled back onto your feet, even though you felt dizziness hit you. "I command you to transfer your soul into the Dark Magician!" you made your order, which you believed to be your last…

No answer was received from Mahado, who was already determined to disobey. Never has he ever disobeyed you, this was his first time. But if this continues, it might also be his last. "You shall vanish if your soul continues to be burnt. Stop protecting me!" you yelled, gasping for air as the urge to fall down onto the ground grew.

"It's my duty to protect you, My Prince, and I will forever." Mahado's voice was heard. "Then I have no choice but to make you!" you yelled at him, your eyes watering. Glancing one last time at Mahado, who used a spell to split his body and soul apart in order to use his soul as a shield to the flames for your sake, you closed your eyes. Gathering all strength that was left, you muttered a spell.

You energy was drained rapidly, as the spell activated. As if death was ripping your soul from your body, it hurt like never before. But this pain is nothing compared to the pain you feel to see your best friend's soul burning. Faintly you could hear Mahado yelling you to stop. That sound stopped abruptly, when your ears went deaf. You knew you reached your limit…

**Shada's POV:**

"Noo!" you heard Mahado's cry filling the air. The Prince fell backwards into your chest, when you stepped upon his purple cloak. "My Prince!" you yelled, feeling that life was slowly leaving the future King. You looked up to see Mahado's soul surrounded by mist and fog. Though, it evaporated this instance: a sign for a failed spell. "My Prince, no!" Mahado yelled, flames burnt into the depth of his soul. "Please, don't give up…" his voice echoed through the air, as Mahado disappeared.

Tears left your eyes, as your comrade's soul vanished forever. No more than a mere second later, flames touched your skin. The barrier which Mahado created was no longer, and the heat grew.

The Prince's cloak ignited. You ripped the cloak from him, before using your own body as a shield to protect him. "Please stay strong, my Pharaoh!" you whispered, not exactly knowing why you called him that way. It just came out so naturally. The surroundings were burningly hotly, but the Prince's body turned cold…

"No… no!" you yelled, shaking the Prince a bit. "You can't give up, Mahado won't let you!" Without a second thought, you muttered a spell. You locked your hand with his and bit by bit you transferred your energy into the Prince…

A lot of noises filled the air, as if a lot of people were nearing the place. "Quickly get the water from the Nile to extinguish the fire!" You believed it was Shimon's voice.

**Atemu****'s POV:  
**Darkness hit you the instance you used up all your energy. As if everything was slowly leaving you, the Power, your soul, your life flowed away from your body. You resisted, but the pain was immense. Something or someone was telling you to let go. To let go, so you won't have to feel this pain anymore. You resistance was futile, because you were no longer in the position to withstand.

Out of sudden there was a certain resource, amplifying your will and strength…

Your floating soul was being pulled and pulled, back to the place where it seems to belong. Faintly, there was noise around. Blood started to pump through your veins, as the coldness of your body started to leave…

**Shimon's POV: **

"My Prince, Shada, wake up! Wake Up!" you yelled at them. Your army has arrived and extinguished the fire. Now, there in front of you lay two motionless, wet bodies. You shook them bewilderedly. "Wake up!" you repeated yourself. "Please, open your eyes, please!" you almost cried desperately. Some sobbing started to surround you, as your army joined you in your misery.

Seto was being silent, while he kneeled down beside you. He wasn't a man who liked to words his thoughts, but you knew well what he was thinking. But no, he's wrong, they are all wrong! Your army's sobbing has been frustrating you, while your patience became thin.

"What are you murmuring about! They are alright!" you yelled at them, after having literally jumped back onto your feet. Your eyes filled with tears, as that certain lie couldn't even convince you. Seto put a hand upon your right shoulder. As if the weight of his hand was too much, you kneeled back down beside the two wet bodies. "Please, stay strong…"

Your eyes never left their sight anymore, as if using your gaze to hold a grip onto them, as if preventing them from leaving, as if they are… death…

_Please, Atemu, open up your eyes. You are our only hope. It's your duty to protect Egypt! Please, open your eyes._

Your pleadings were heard, because at that very moment their eyes finally opened…

* * *

R&R please ^-^


	47. Chapter 47

**EDIT: **I've got a funny feeling that many people don't realize that chapter 46 should be the chapter to read first, because there are more visitors to this chapter than the the previous one. It might be confusing for some, so I decided to post is up here. I published both chapters yesterday, so therefore you should read chapter 46 first and not jump to chapter 47 at once. This is indeed the newest chapter, but both chapters are published at the same time.

No chitchat, I just immediately publish it^-^**

* * *

**

****

[Last time]

_…Your pleadings were heard, because at that very moment their eyes finally opened…_

**Beginning with Shimon's POV:**

Your emotions overwhelmed everything, as the surroundings started to blur. Weak crimson eyes met yours, as more tears joined your former tears of sadness. Small gasps could be heard from your army at the unbelievable sight. The Prince was terribly hurt. _Everyone could tell._ But the Prince was still alive. _No one would have expected._

"You… you are alive…" you exclaimed, letting emotions of happiness, confusion, angst and who knows what more influence you. Seto, who was kneeling beside you that moment, let a tear fall from his right eye, a tear of happiness.

"No…" Prince Atemu, replied weakly, but nevertheless confident. "He died in the flames…" he stopped, slowly regaining some strength, "… the Power died, and now… I'm reborn…" A weak smile crossed his lips, as some amusement could be read from his facial expression. It might be the age, for you didn't quite understand. However, it seems that Seto shared that same mischievous smile.

Whatever those words may exactly mean, one thing is for sure. Atemu conquered the Power which has resided in him since the day he met the day of light. _He did it, he really did it! _You smiled at him, shaking your head a little.

Sudden coughs of Shada made you turn your attention to him. His cheeks darkened rapidly, as his eyes started to lose life. Your eyes widened that instant, as realization hit you. _Shada had transferred his strength into Atemu!_ He sacrificed himself… just like… you looked up to see where Mahado once was tied upon.

"Shada! Shada!" you yelled at him. _Why was everyone leaving, why? _Your fist clenched, knowing you will be losing another comrade again.

"I'm sorry, Shada…" Atemu's voice suddenly came. He, who now sat up, placed his hand upon Shada's chest. "My soul is now with you, my Pharaoh…" Shada whispered. Tears welled up in Atemu's eyes. Hurt, guilt, pain showed themselves in them. "Thank you, my friend…"

A small lift at Shada's lips could be seen, when he heard Atemu calling him his friend. Life left those eyes, as Atemu placed his hands upon them. He closed Shada's eyes, as another awkward silence fell.

_It'll end for good,  
When Ra is locked away by Hades  
and the sky is colored by human's blood,  
like rain it will reach the earth,  
As our country slowly falls into pure darkness._

**[Flashback****] **The day the Queen left this world, the sky was tinted darkly red. Ra was giving a strange glow. Something you didn't have seen before. An uncomfortable feeling consumed you, because you know something was going on. The question yet was what?

You saw clouds covering Ra, causing darkness to fall upon Egypt. Little waves of Ra's light were still to be seen, but the clouds were slowly consuming Ra, causing it to be locked up in darkness. You saw the sky darkening itself again, from blood-red to pit dark. _What's happening?_

It was the mid of the day, but the sky showed no color. A small mist started to come down Egypt. You opened your hand, to see something wet falling upon your palm. _Droplets of water, rain? _**[End Flashback]**

_Chaos will consume our land,  
as pain and sorrow keep us imprison.  
Collapsing, falling, disappearing...  
The Earth will be filled with our blood, Egyptians!  
Only few of us, the origin of civilized mankind, shall witness the collapse  
of our beloved country, Ra!  
The other along with Egypt itself will be buried deep beneath..._

**[Flashback] **You ran into the cave in search of Atemu along with the other sacred guardians of the Pharaoh. "Mahado!" you heard an echo calling, which you recognized as Atemu's voice. "Quickly, this way!" Shada said, as you lit your torch. Some more shouts could be heard from the Prince and not before long you stood there panting next to him.

Preparing to make a speech about his dangerous behavior, the sudden scream of Isis made your heart skip a beat. "What's wrong Isis?" Atemu's worried, yet tired voice asked her. You followed the direction of her finger and gasped. There you saw a ripped face with an open, lifeless eye staring at you. Half of his face was off his head, hanging ugly loose. His mouth was open, as if he was screaming for help. In which a dagger was stabbed. Cuts were all over him and his left eye was gone, which left a whole in the place.

No more than mere seconds later and the ground started to tremble, becoming the grave of the Egyptians soldiers… **[End Flashback]**

_Hope is there for finding the glimmer inside,  
Only when time and faith are with us,  
This glimmer of light shall be born,  
May we pray for Ra will never leave our side,  
always shining brightly upon us... _

The Prophecy of Destruction repeated itself in your mind. For what was foretold, became reality. And it seemed as we are finally turning the last page.

* * *

Please Review and Message, guys! I really do hope you enjoyed it. It seems we are truly nearing the end, aren't we?

I know it's quite a short chapter in comparing to my usual style, but I figured you guys would prefer more short chapters then very long chapter with long waiting pause in between. Correct me if I'm wrong though XD.

2:00 am already, time sure flies sometimes. Alright guys, please review, will be seeing you soon!


	48. Chapter 48

**[Last time]** _…_

_Hope is there for finding the glimmer inside,  
Only when time and faith are with us,  
This glimmer of light shall be born,  
May we pray for Ra will never leave our side,  
always shining brightly upon us..._

_The Prophecy of Destruction repeated itself in your mind. For what was foretold, became reality. And it seemed as we are finally turning the last page._

**Beginning with Atemu's POV:**

You stood up from the sandy ground, while raising your head at Ra. Your eyes dried up from the many tears that have been shed. Waves of Ra's bright light had blinded you for few moments, before you decided to close your eyes. A small breeze ran through your hair, as you tried to get a hold on yourself. Because, there behind you stood a group of heroes: the heroes of Egypt, willing to fight till the very end.

_Mahado… Karim… Isis… Shada… and even Father… _So many comrades have lost their lives in this horrendous war. _The many sacrifices that have been made, is this truly worth it_? You opened your eyes diverting your gaze to a corpse that lay not too far away from you. _Even Akunadin… _

There, you stood motionless, letting the wind caress your burnt skin. It became too hard to turn around, to face the heroes of Egypt. You knew all eyes were on your back waiting for you to lead them to victory… somehow, as if there is a sincere belief of a miracle that will occur. Yet, deep down, you know your limits and competencies.

You will not be able to create this miracle for them, not now, not ever. _While we, the royals, have been treated like we're holy, we still are no different from an ordinary man. We are prisoners of our own lies, acting within a cage we build around ourselves. The Being of a Living God on earth is no more than a myth we believe it to be true… _

Blood slowly stained the golden surface beneath, as your fist clenched nailing the palm of your hands.

You could hear everyone's gasps, while the red liquid continued to drip onto the sandy dunes. Marks of footsteps trailing behind you, as you distanced yourself from them.

"Atemu!" Shimon called out to you, making an attempt to run after you. "Return, Shimon." You stated as you stopped moving. "All of you return to your home, return to your beloved ones."

Silence fell, while the longing for home grew among the men. The seduction was irresistible, but they have been obliged to fight for their country. Upon leaving their home, they have already said their goodbyes to one another. Knowing the chances upon returning will be far too slim to be even worth mentioning.

"May Ra and the heroes of Egypt witness this very day, that I, Atemu, the son of the Living God Akunumkanon, blessed by my ancestor Osiris, become the thirty-sixth Pharaoh of the Amarna Period!"

"From today on, I am the Pharaoh of Egypt. The duty to protect my people shall rest upon my shoulders only and, hereby, I, as Pharaoh, command you to return to the place you belong. Return to your homes and beloved ones." You announced all the while having your back turned at them, lacking the courage to face them.

As no one made any attempt to move into your direction, you knew you made the right choice. You raised your head determinedly, while your legs moved them into the direction to where the Ethiopians shall come.

_I have no right to drag these innocent souls into a fight that shows no hope of winning. I will carry out my last duty as a Pharaoh; their lives will be spared…_

There's just one favor you wish you could be granted. "Shimon, could you…"

"I will, I will bring _them _in safety… my Pharaoh…" Shimon replied. You nodded in agreement, knowing it was needless to ask.

**Your POV:**

It has been the twenty-sixth streak you graved into the wooden table which Atemu used to sit behind studying most of his time. The detailed decorated knife was given by Atemu, in order for you to protect yourself. You sighed, as you counted the streaks over and over again. It has been twenty-six days. He's been gone for twenty-six days, now! Everyday a part of your hope would have been eaten away, until nothing but desperation was left.

There is no news about the current situation of the army. The last thing you know is that they headed to rescue the High Priest Mahado, Atemu's best friend. The other part of the army is protecting the palace walls of Cairo. The way things are, is way too calm for your comfort. You know, the Ethiopians were nearing the city, but there is no sign of any Ethiopian during this period. _It's like we're just waiting for a catastrophe to arrive. _

"Mi'Lady ~~~~~~!" A guard yelled, while frantically hammering at the door. "Mi'Lady, ~~~~~~!" He repeated at the other side of the door. Slowly, you moved to open the door. You could hardly walk by now. It has been predicted that your child shall come to see the light one of these days. This, though, only enhanced your desperation and fear. _If only, Atemu could be here at the birth, if only, Atemu could come back on time…_

"Mi'Lady! Please come with me, now!" The guard yelled. And without another warning he took your wrist and dragged you behind him. "Wait! What are you doing?" you asked the unknown guard and stopped struggling when your friends came in sight. "Sandy, Kiara!" you called their names, as the emotions took the control of your legs and started running. They turned to you, revealing someone else behind them. It was father Shimon! Mixed feelings consumed you, as a sudden happiness flooded inside. "Father Shimon!" You hugged the three of them tightly, before letting a tear of happiness fall from your eyes. "You truly have returned, Father Shimon!" you exclaimed.

**Shimon's POV:**

You saw your beloved daughter running towards you, as you cannot express your gratitude to the Gods who have taken good care of her. Aside from all the desperation, you happened to crack up a smile on your face, while she hugged you tightly. Your embraced her lovingly as well. "You have truly returned, Father Shimon!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, you could feel the desperation hitting you again. You knew what she's going to ask next. A question you are not quite willing to answer.

"Father Shimon, where is Atemu?"

What is it you are going to tell her? That Atemu was going to end the war by sacrificing himself. Or that Atemu is now walking through the desert towards the Ethiopians army? That he will be tortured beyond a man's knowledge, that he had told the Egyptian army to return to their homes, or that he shall never return, or that…

**[Flashback]** Blood dripped from his fist, as his back was still turned at you. Your heart ached to see Prince Atemu suffering so much. While he conquered his internal war, he was yet fighting another war. When he was starting to distance himself from you, you called out to him. "Return, Shimon." You stopped in your tracks as those harsh words came from the one you treated like your own son. _No… _was all you could think off. _He can not…_

"All of you return to your home, return to your beloved ones."

_No, Atemu, no don't do it… _

"May Ra and the heroes of Egypt witness this very day, that I, Atemu, the son of the Living God Akunumkanon, blessed by my ancestor Osiris, become the thirty-sixth Pharaoh of the Amarna Period!"

Tears fell from your eyes, as you heard those words. _Why, Atemu, why… Ra, why do you place this burden upon this young man. Ra, why are you making your son suffer so much?_

"From today on, I am the Pharaoh of Egypt. The duty to protect my people shall rest upon my shoulders only and, hereby, I, as Pharaoh, command you to return to the place you belong. Return to your homes and beloved ones."

_But also, from today on, history will tell about the fall of Egypt in Atemu's reign. Instead of worshipping this young Pharaoh, the next generation will despise his incompetence. He would be marked as the Pharaoh who led Egypt to her destruction. He will be seen as the cause of Egypt's fall… Why, Atemu, did you do this?_

"Shimon, could you…" you instantly knew well what he was going to ask you. Even at this point, he cared more about the others than about himself… **[End Flashback]**

At last you let out a sigh and said: "He is carrying out his last duty… as a Pharaoh."

* * *

I can't even remember when I wrote this actually. Since I'm thinking about discontinuing this story permanently, I thought why not just publish this chapter, since it's already written anyways. I haven't rechecked it, so excuse me for any mistakes. I do hesitate to discontinue, because I know there truly are readers who enjoys this story. I enjoyed writing it as well ^0^ and leaving it unfinished just seems wrong.

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter nonetheless, any comments and reviews are mostly welcome.


End file.
